Rulers of the Skies
by Master of The Blood Wolves
Summary: Spin-off of Birds of a Feather, during Schofield's raid on the Itex lab in DC, a warp-rift opens, and teleports four bird-kids too Alagaesia.  Now in a new land, they must take a side.  But when an exile returns warning of a coming apocalypse, lines blur
1. Chapter 1

Rulers of the Skies

Prologue: Escape and a Freak Accident

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or the Inheritance Cycle.**

**I do own any OC's that appear in this story.**

**I'm writing this on a whim, so don't expect it to be too substantial, or for me to update often.**

**This is a spin-off of **_**Birds of a Feather**_**, it starts during Schofield's raid on the lab, but after that, moves too Alagäesia, and won't go back.**

**Also, this involves a whole other cast of bird-kids, so Jeffrey, Alexa, the Flock and the Raptors, won't be making appearances.**

Hawk woke suddenly, and glanced around in confusion.

_Bang!-Bang!, Bang!-Bang!_

Hawk glanced too his left, and saw Telia, also awake, also looking around in confusion for the source of the gunfire, her storm-grey wings at ease.

Suddenly, a female figure, standing exactly a metre tall materialised in front of Hawk.

'What the f-' He swore quietly, as the figure put a gloved finger too her visor.

_Quiet._

Hawk closed his mouth as the mystery girl, drew a chrome pistol, and blasted the locks too his and Telia's crates.

She then did the same for Torque and Elizabeth.

Cautiously, they all exited their crates.

Suddenly, a person Hawk had never expected too see alive again walked around the corner, carrying a chunky, and dangerous looking pistol.

'Wendy, you came back!' said Hawk in joy, and he stepped forward too embrace his long-time friend, when reality buckled.

The suited girl threw herself clear, and Wendy sprang backwards and brought her gun up.

'What the fuck?' Yelled a giant of a woman in shock, as Hawk, Telia, Torque and Elizabeth were picked up by the warp-rift.

Then the room was gone, and was replaced, with an indescribable, chaotic, logic-defying, directionless, multi-coloured void.

Hawk, Telia, Torque and Elizabeth fell unconscious, as their minds shut down too shield them from the madness of the warp.

They would've died in a relatively short amount of time, if there hadn't have been an inordinately powerful, freak occurrence of magic in Alagäesia at that precise moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Scions of Oromis

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the Inheritance cycle.**

**This story is being written purely for entertainment and is non-profit.**

**Any resemblance too actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.**

**The Author owns any and all OC's in this story.**

_Without pausing to considering if it was possible, Glaedr pushed Thorn and Murtagh away with a blast of magic, sending them flying like windblown leaves, and then tucked his wings against his sides and dove towards Gil'ead…_

…In that way, Oromis died, but, Glaedr's desperate attempt too save his old friend bore unexpected fruit; His blast of magic, came at the exact same time as Hawk, Telia, Torque and Elizabeth fell unconscious in the warp.

As Glaedr died, reality buckled above him.

'What in hell's name…-?' began Murtagh as the warp-rift opened, and Hawk, Telia, Torque and Elizabeth fell out of the warp, and into Alagäesia.

The rift closed with a massive detonation, hurling the four bird-kids in all directions, hospital gowns flapping.

Thorn and Murtagh were thrown straight down, and crashed too earth some miles from Gil'ead.

If it hadn't of been Murtagh's last second _stop _spell, he and Thorn would've left a massive crater and been pulverised by the impact.

When Thorn and Murtagh landed, Murtagh immediately searched for the four minds he had sensed an instant before the explosion.

He found them, in a radius, moving rapidly away from the explosion's ignition point.

Movement caught Murtagh's attention, and he saw a group of maybe twenty elven spellcasters running as fast as they could towards him.

_We must go, we are in no condition too face them after our duel with the ancient one._ Said Thorn wearily.

Grudgingly, Murtagh climbed onto Thorn's back and they flew away, back towards Urû'baen.

The Elves arrested Glaedr's descent before he hit the ground, and gently lowered him the rest of the way.

Queen Islanzadí approached Glaedr's broken body reverently.

'Rest in peace, Dragon Glaedr.' Whispered Islanzadí tearfully, as a single tear slid down her cheek.

She looked too the sky, at Murtagh son of Morzan, and her grief turned too rage.

Then her eyes widened in shock, as a roiling, multi-coloured _hole_ opened in the sky above Murtagh's dragon, and four winged beings, in strange green tunics fell through.

As the assembled elves watched in shock, the hole closed, and there was a thunderous detonation, which sent Murtagh and his thrice cursed dragon crashing into the ground some distance away.

'Däthedr, take twenty of our best spell-weavers, I want that murderer caught!' Said Islanzadí in a wrathful tone.

Reaching out with her mind, Islanzadí located each of the four beings and awakened them with a spell when she found they were unconscious.

_Come._ She thought simply, and waited as the four answered her summons, noting, with some anxiety, that they were already extremely tense and wary.

Hawk opened his eyes as he returned too consciousness.

He blinked in surprise at the sunlight.

In all truth he hadn't expected too wake up again, and now, he woke up, hurtling through the sky.

Groaning with the effort, and the fact his wings felt horribly stiff, from the fact he'd never used them before, Hawk spread his wings, and tilted so he caught the air, which nearly snapped his wings clean off, but slowed him down.

He panicked for a moment as he began too fall, then remembered too flap.

…_come…_ Hawk felt the summons as though from a great distance, and it felt peaceful, pure and somehow, _good_, like if there was one person on the planet he could trust, it was the owner of that voice.

Without hesitation, Hawk headed back the way he had come.

It was then that he noticed for the first time, he wasn't over DC, he was flying over a sun-baked, road, that headed towards a smoking ruin, which happened to be where the summons were coming from.

Hawk tensed, and considered flying somewhere else, but where could he go? He hadn't the slightest clue where he was, he had no food, and when night fell he'd freeze in just the pathetic gown he was wearing.

And there was the very real possibility of Erasers, or robots hunting him, not too mention the fact he'd make an easy meal for a hungry coyote.

With a resigned mental shrug, Hawk continued towards his destination, and was relieved too see Telia, Torque and Elizabeth doing the same.

_I wonder if I fly _that _awkwardly?_ Thought Hawk absently, as he watched his friends fly towards the same point the was flying.

They came in for a landing in a crowd of supremely graceful people, standing in a circle around a vast gold dragon.

Displaying their lack of practice, the four landed, rather clumsily at points that roughly corresponded to the points of the compass;

At the north, Hawk landed, his mottled brown wings, out too balance himself, but he fell too his knees, as they buckled from his landing.

At the Southern point, Telia misjudged her footing and tripped over a loose stone, landing face first, wings splayed.

From the east, came Torque, his steel grey wings pumping before he hit the ground but he misjudged by about two feet and landed heavily, falling too his knees.

And from the west came Elizabeth, who lazily beat her wings at the last moment, and ended up falling over backwards as she over balanced.

'Ow.' Said Telia, quietly, as she sat up, cupping her bloodied nose.

'I second that.' Said Elizabeth as she sat up stiffly.

'That'll leave a mark.' Muttered Torque quietly as he examined the sea of curious faces surrounding them.

'I hope we didn't just fly into a trap.' Said Hawk tensely, he was hunched over, and really keyed up, if someone had've clicked their fingers, Hawk would've been half way too the moon by the time they realised he was gone.

'Who,… or what are you?' Asked one of the graceful beings of Hawk.

Hawk glanced her way and stopped dead.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Hawk took a long breath: 'It's a long story.' He said at last.

'Can we help you in some way?' She asked again in concern.

'You could tell us, where the hell we are?' Said Torque testily as he hauled himself too his feet.

'The land of Alagäesia is where you are, young one.' Said one of the men sagely.

'And what're you then?' Asked Telia thickly through her blood-nose.

'We are the elves.' Answered the woman who'd spoken first in amusement, 'and if the tale of what you are is long, what is the short answer?' She asked with equal curiosity.

'We're what you get if you cross human genes with bird genes.' Said Elizabeth bluntly picking herself up and brushing herself off.

The elf woman blinked in surprise.

'How did that happen?' She asked in confusion.

'Trust us when we say: you really don't want too know.' Said Torque seriously.

Islanzadí looked into their memories curiously, and quickly withdrew in shock: their memories weren't just utterly alien, they were filled with fear, pain, anger and hatred.

_Stars above… _She thought in her shock, _What did they do too them?_ Although who 'they' were was a moot point.

One of the elven nobles glanced a question at Islanzadí.

_Later._ She replied mentally.

'Is there a place where we can eat around here?' Asked Torque, looking around hopefully.

'Or some proper clothes?' Asked Elizabeth as she shivered in the pre-dawn cold.

'That can be arranged.' Said Islanzadí with a warm smile.

'Thank you very much.' Said Hawk gratefully.

**Well, that is chapter two, I'll start work on chapter three soon.**

**Review please, and don't forget too read **_**Birds of a Feather **_**as well, which is my other major fanfiction on the go at the minute.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A talk with a werecat.

**Disclaimer: See previous Chapter.**

Hawk and his friends were led back too the elven camp.

Once there, they were shown too a tent where they could wait for refreshment and a change of clothes.

Torque, Elizabeth and Telia were sleeping back to back within five minutes, but Hawk was restless.

There was something big going on, he could feel it, the obvious signs of medieval warfare were a big hint.

And some instinct told Hawk that being on the wrong side, or collaborating with the wrong side, could be a fatal decision.

And Hawk was supremely curious about, well everything currently going on, so he silently slipped out of the tent and took a walk.

The elves he passed showed little interest in him, and indeed, looked entirely preoccupied with their own thoughts.

Hawk walked without paying much attention too where he was going, and soon found himself on the edge of a lake.

Hawk looked around in stunned awe, as he gazed out at the giant expanse of water, as the sun rose.

_In all my long years, I have never grown tired of watching the sunrise._ Said a voice quietly in Hawk's mind.

'Who's there? Show yourself!' Said Hawk turning around wildly, and mentally slapping himself on the forehead for not paying attention too Wendy, when she'd showed them all the martial arts she'd picked up from reading the mind of a visiting martial arts instructor.

_You humans are all the same, _said the voice in irritation, _you all miss the blindingly obvious._

Hawk looked around again, then on an instinct, looked at his feet, and saw a child with white hair sitting there.

He jumped nearly six feet into the air in shock, and fell heavily on his backside.

'Was that you?' Asked Hawk suspiciously as the girl raised her head, revealing a lined face.

'Yes, it was me human,' said the child-woman in a voice of broken glass.

'Who, or what the hell are you, and where did you come from?' Asked Hawk a he climbed to his feet.

The woman-child growled like an angry cat, and stood up.

'You are very ignorant human, I am a werecat,' said the werecat angrily, 'surely even a human like you would've heard of us?' Asked the werecat in disdain.

'Ah, no, I haven't heard of werecats before, they wouldn't happen to be like a human\feline recombinant would they?' Asked Hawk in return.

The werecat tackled him off his feet in anger.

'You aren't in your world anymore, human, respect that fact, and learn about this one.' Hissed the werecat.

'Well excuse me for being raised in a god-damn crate!' Snarled Hawk, and threw the werecat off.

Then what the werecat had said got through to him.

'Wait, how do you know I'm not from this world?' Asked Hawk in confusion.

The werecat flashed a feral grin.

'Your mind feels far different too the minds of those who live in this land, the very knowledge you possess, that is common among humans in your world, is unknown too even the wisest, and most learned here, and, none of the races of this world would dye clothes such a repulsive shade of green.' Explained the werecat.

'Get out of my head, and stay out.' Said Hawk at length after the werecat had finished.

'And you never said what your name was.' Stated Hawk.

The werecat's feral grin returned. 'Names be powerful things in Alagäesia, but you may call me Maud.' She said courteously.

Hawk looked at her in bemusement. 'You're right, I do need too learn about this world.' Admitted Hawk worriedly.

Maud nodded emphatically. 'And one of the first lessons, is do not wander when you are a guest of the queen of the elves, she does not suffer fools lightly.' Said Maud.

'There you are, human, we were beginning too think you had been killed by the king's soldiers.' Said a young elf in full armour at the top of the rise in relief; 'The queen wishes too speak with you and your companions, concerning, well, I'm not entirely sure how you'd fit into the present affairs, but, she still wishes too speak with you.' Explained the elf.

'Lead the way…sir, I've got know idea where I'm going around here anyway.' Replied Hawk as he jumped into the air, and flew too the top of the rise.

'How did you come too have wings, human?' Asked the elf as they walked back towards the elven camp.

Hawk laughed bitterly. 'I was born with them, courtesy of a cabal of sadistic scientists.' Hawk told the young elf.

'I have never heard of 'scientists,' before.' Said the young elf in confusion, 'what are they?' He asked.

Hawk gave the elf a sad look.

'Got no idea what you'd know 'em as, but basically, a scientist studies things, and -normally,- tries to find ways to do things better, or find out how things work.' Explained Hawk at length.

'So they're like natural philosophers?' Asked the elf curiously.

'More like spawn of the devil; the ones that created me and my friends anyway.' Replied Hawk darkly.

'You're leaving something out.' Said the elf accusingly.

'You're completely missing the obvious.' Hawk shot back.

They came too a stop.

'What am I missing then human? Your species narrow mindedness?' A note of scorn had entered the elf's tone.

It wasn't lost on Hawk, but Hawk chose too ignore it.

'You're missing about fifteen years of deprivation and torture.' Stated Hawk evenly; 'I grew up in hell, every day, the 'scientists', Hawk spat the word in disgust, 'would set some futile or demeaning task before us, and if we failed it, if we talked back, if we lashed out, or stood up for ourselves, we ended up being punished severely; That has been what I've gone through, every single day of my life up until this morning.' Said Hawk icily.

The elf was tactful enough to nod in understanding, then the two went back too the camp in silence.

**Review after reading.**

**I'm not too sure what to do with this, so ideas are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Revelations

**Disclaimer: Chapter Two**

When Hawk entered the tent, Telia gave him a glance that would've made a whitecoat quail, even if she was in a crate.

'Where've you been?' She asked coolly.

Islanzadí was sitting on the only seat in the tent, Hawk's companions were sitting on the bed.

'I couldn't sleep, figured a walk would be a better idea, anyway, it was worth it, I'll never forget that sunrise for as long as I live.' Said Hawk with a distant look.

'Be that as It may, young human, but you were gambling with your life.' Said Islanzadí seriously.

'I get the feeling, that just being in this camp we're doing the same thing.' Replied Hawk calmly.

'You're right, if you are seen by the empire's soldiers, you will most likely be killed; if you're captured by them you will be taken before the traitor, Galbatorix, in which case, you'd be better off dead.' Conceded Islanzadí.

'You'd better start at the beginning, I get the feeling this'll be as long a tale as the one of how and why we were created.' Said Elizabeth resignedly.

Torque raised a hand as Islanzadí opened her mouth too begin the tale.

'Yes? What is it?' Asked Islanzadí patiently.

'If it's going too take a while to tell this tale, you mind if we eat first, I feel like I'm going to pass out from hunger.' Said Torque weakly.

Hawk smiled at the look on the Queen's face. 'A side-effect of being what we are, is that we have too eat about double what a regular human does.' Explained Hawk, 'our bodies are more efficient at using energy, but with flying, we tire out easier, so we need too eat more; and even when we don't fly, our bodies still need the extra energy.'

Islanzadí nodded once, and a few moments later, a group of elves arrived, bearing plates of fruit.

'We elves do not eat meat, so you'll just have too make do with fruit and vegetables.' Said Islanzadí apologetically.

Hawk waved the apology aside as Telia, Torque and Elizabeth applied themselves too the plates of fruit with vigour.

'We were only fed enough too keep us alive in our world, so we're not picky eaters.' Said Hawk as he selected an apple from his plate and took a large bite out of the side.

'Well, may I begin?' Asked Islanzadí politely.

Hawk wasn't fooled by the queen's polite patience, she was just making allowances for them.

'Of course your majesty.' Said Hawk politely.

Islanzadí took a deep breath. 'Nigh on a century ago, and for countless years before hand, this land was watched over by an order of warriors and spellcasters known as the Dragon Riders, or Shur'tugal in the Ancient Language.'

'Wait, you mean that dragons actually _exist_ in this world?' Asked Torque incredulously.

'They do indeed, didn't they exist where you came from?' Asked Islanzadí curiously.

Torque shook his head. 'Nope, dragons are creatures of pure myth in our world.' He said unconcernedly.

'As I was saying,' said Islanzadí slightly bewildered by Torques statement, 'The Dragon Riders protected this world for uncounted years, but roughly a hundred years ago, they were driven too the point of extinction by a Rider who lost his dragon in a battle with an urgal war-band in the Spine mountain range, and went insane as a result.'

Hawk and his friends looked at each other in confusion.

'What are urgals?' Asked Telia in confusion.

'Urgals are a race of creatures that look like humans, but have grey skin, yellow eyes, horns growing from their temples, and are the most warlike race in Alagäesia.' Explained Islanzadí patiently.

Telia nodded in understanding.

'Now, this Rider's name is Galbatorix, he overthrew the Riders, and declared himself king of Alagäesia, and has ruled the human population of this land since that time.'

'I take it that there's a bit more too it than, 'we just let it be and have been waiting 'til he finally dies,' right?' Asked Hawk.

'That's correct, a few Riders survived the fall, Galbatorix and the thirteen other traitors who joined him foremost among them.'

'You mean that _fourteen _traitors took out an _entire organisation_?' Asked Elizabeth in shock.

'Actually, twenty-eight traitors, the dragons paired with the thirteen riders who joined Galbatorix and the dragon he corrupted, had minds of their own, and were just as intelligent, if not more so, than us.' Said Islanzadí, 'but yes, twenty eight traitors, destroyed the Dragon Riders, although, only Galbatorix and his corrupted dragon survive too this day from the original traitors.'

'How-?'

'-Did he survive so long? The process that melds the minds of dragon and rider together has many side-effects, the most common being immortality.' Explained Islanzadí in response too Hawk's question.

'So, of all the riders that survived the fall, some went into exile, another, by the name of Brom, who lost his dragon too the first of the riders too turn to Galbatorix,-Morzan his name was,- forged a resistance movement, called the Varden, that has been constantly harassing Galbatorix during that time, and has recently launched an all-or-nothing bid too oust the black king, and an elven rider called Oromis.'

Islanzadí broke off and swallowed, fighting back tears.

'Your majesty?' Asked Hawk in concern.

'Oromis and his Dragon partner Glaedr were killed this morning, by the son of Morzan, shortly before you materialised here.' Explained Islanzadí thickly.

Hawk nodded in sympathy. 'If you don't want too talk about it, that's fine with us.' He said calmly, 'perhaps you'd like too hear our tale?' Asked Hawk.

Islanzadí took another deep breath, closed her eyes, and exhaled before opening them again.

'No, I have a feeling that the reason behind your creation would be completely alien too us, it would be quicker if I simply looked through your memories.' Replied Islanzadí.

'Suit yourself, but I warn you, you're not going too enjoy it one bit.' Replied Hawk seriously.

'Wait, you can look through our memories?' Asked Torque suspiciously.

'Don't act so surprised Torque;-Wendy, Osprey, Gregor and Kyte were all telepaths, what's so surprising that the elven queen of a land where dragons exist can read minds as well?' Asked Hawk reprovingly.

Torque blushed embarrassed and shrugged.

'I forgot too ask before, but what are your names?' Asked Islanzadí curiously.

'We named ourselves, back in our own world; I'm Hawk, the girl with the black hair and grey wings is Telia, the dark blonde guy with the gold wings is Torque, and the red-head with the mottled brown wings is Elizabeth.'

'It is an honour.' Replied Islanzadí inclining her head, 'Hawk, how did you know I was the queen of the elves?' Islanzadí asked suspiciously.

'I learnt that, courtesy of a werecat by the name of Maud.' Replied Hawk unconcerned.

'Did Maud say anything else too you? Werecats are known too know a lot more than what they let on about, and when a werecat gives advice, it's often the height of foolishness too ignore them.'

'Something about names being powerful things in this world, and not too keep you waiting.' Said Hawk unconcerned.

'Nothing specific?' Pressed Islanzadí seriously.

'Nope, nothing specific.' Replied Hawk calmly.

'Well, are you ready?' Asked Islanzadí gently, as she took Hawk's hands.

'Ready as I'll ever be.' Replied Hawk, as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

Islanzadí returned too herself as she exited Telia's mind; It had taken her the best part of two hours too sift through the minds of all four humans, and the experience had brought her too tears on several occasions.

'You're far stronger than I gave you credit for, young ones, I couldn't have kept myself from taking my own life in the face of such depravity.' Said Islanzadí, clearly deeply shaken at the ordeals that Hawk and his friends had endured.

'How did you survive that?' Asked Islanzadí in wonder.

'Held on too the hope we'd be able too escape, or that someone would break us out; it's in the past now, and things like that are best left buried.' Stated Hawk unconcernedly.

'So now what?' Asked Hawk.

At that moment, a horn sounded from the south of the camp.

'I say we get clear of the up-coming fight.' Said Elizabeth calmly, as she headed towards the tent's entrance.

'A sound idea, you might be able too fight, but you are unarmed, take this as well.' Said Islanzadí, and she thrust a map and a ring into Hawk's hand.

'If we lose this fight, fly until you reach the city of Feinstar, and give that ring too a man by the name of Eragon, he will understand, now go.' Said Islanzadí, as she drew an elegant sword and strode out of the tent.

'You heard the lady, let's get out of here.' Said Torque.

The four friends slipped out of the tent, and flew north, away from the camp, until they came too a hill, where they watched the skirmish unfold.

They didn't hear the soldiers until the last moment.

'Gotcha!' Shouted one of the soldiers, as he grabbed Hawk, only too have Hawk slam his head backwards, and break his nose.

Hawk spun around and slammed a spinning kick into a second soldier's face.

Telia was like-wise fighting another trio of soldiers.

'Torque, take these and you and Elizabeth go!' Shouted Hawk as he threw the map and the ring too Torque.

Torque and Elizabeth jumped into the air and flew off without a word of protest.

Hawk punched another soldier in the solar plexus, grateful that Islanzadí's sifting through his memories had helped him remember Wendy's martial arts instruction.

A soldier struck Hawk in the arm, as Telia was bashed over the head.

Hawk put a roundhouse kick in the side of another soldier's head, before he was finally laid low by a punch too the gut, and he blacked out.

**There's chapter four, chapter five is being worked on.**

**Read and Review, Thank you.**

**(Tch, I'm a poet and I don't even try.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Escape from Dras-Leona

**Disclaimer: See Chapter Two**

When Hawk awoke, the first thing he heard was a droning chant, repeating endlessly.

Even though Hawk hadn't the slightest clue what was going on, he did know that he probably didn't want too be around when the chanting stopped.

So, prying his eyes open, Hawk looked around, and found himself with his feet bound too the legs of a wooden chair, and his hands bound behind the back of the chair; He was in a dimly lit, damp, stone chamber.

He was surrounded by four men in brown robes, chanting.

'Traffic violation!' Shouted Hawk, hoping too put off the four men with the random phrase.

No such luck, the four men were too deep in concentration too be distracted.

Hawk threw his weight to the right experimentally, and was rewarded when the chair lurched too the side.

Hawk quickly threw his weight left, then right again; the chair tottered on two legs for a moment, then overturned, jarring Hawk's shoulder.

_Don't stop, you've dealt with worse pain than this before._ Thought Hawk, as he slid the ropes on his legs off of the chair.

Rolling onto his back, as the four men realised that Hawk was loose, Hawk jumped into the air, and jumped over his bound arms, before slamming a roundhouse kick into the side of one of the men's head, knocking him out cold.

One of the men drew a sword, while the other two continued chanting.

The second man swung his sword overhand in an attempt to cut Hawk from shoulder too groin.

Hawk raised his arms, and the blow severed the ropes binding his hands, before Hawk batted the flat of the blade with his hand, sending the sword skating harmlessly off the floor.

Hawk stepped forward and slammed the heel of his palm into the second man's nose, driving it up and backwards into the second man's brain, killing him instantly.

The third man tried to grab Hawk, but Hawk simply grabbed the man's arm, flipped him over his shoulder and into the door, breaking the hinges, and leaving the third man concussed.

As the fourth man's chant reached a crescendo, Hawk kicked him in the groin, before bringing his knee up into the last man's face, breaking his nose, knocking him out cold, and ending the chant abruptly.

Two guards charged into the room, swords drawn.

Hawk picked up the chair by it's legs, and brought it down over the first guards head, slotting the guard's head and shoulders through the gap between the back and the seat, before kicking the man's legs from under him, leaving him flailing uselessly.

The second guard was more cautious, circling Hawk looking for an opening.

Hawk, for his part didn't give anything away, acutely aware that he was running out of time.

The second guard charged, seeing Hawk's eyes darting around frantically.

The guard raised his sword high, opening his guard right up.

That was the guard's mistake; any normal prisoner would've cowered at the sword wielding guard's attack, but not Hawk.

He'd fought Erasers in life-or-death sparring matches, so a single sword wielding, normal human was more of a fun challenge than a serious threat.

Hawk waited patiently until the man was in striking range, and wound up and off balance, bunched up for the killing blow.

When the second guard began too bring the stroke down, Hawk threw a lightning fast, full bird-kid strength punch and nailed the guard right between the eyes.

The guard instantly collapsed in a heap, his sword clattering too the ground behind him.

Hawk took the guard's keys, and put his foot on the first guard's neck.

'Where are you keeping the girl that was captured with me?' Asked Hawk, applying slight pressure too the man's Adam's Apple.

'First cell on the right, across from the stairs.' Answered the guard briefly.

'Thanks for that,' said Hawk, and removed his foot before walking out, leaving the guard helpless.

Hawk ran the length of the dungeon, and when he reached the end of the corridor, the door burst open, and a man was thrown against the stairs.

Telia stepped out, throwing her black hair over her shoulder.

'What took you so long?' She asked in exasperation.

Hawk glanced behind her, noting that the two guards had been impaled on their own swords, one man's neck had a hundred-and-eighty-degree twist on it, a second brown robed man had had been asphyxiated, a third man was lying unconscious with most of his teeth missing, and a fourth man was unconscious amongst the ruins of a wooden chair.

'I take it they were a little too friendly?' Said Hawk, but there was a question in his voice.

'Something like that.' Said Telia unconcerned, as she selected a spear off the wall.

Hawk followed suit.

They mightn't be any great shakes with swords, but Wendy had showed them a few moves for staff fighting using a mop back in the lab.

At the top of the stairs, Hawk kicked the door open and jumped through, closely followed by Telia, leading with his spear.

The hall was empty.

Hawk and Telia ran down the corridor too a staircase leading upward.

When they reached the summit, they found themselves in an entrance hall that was deserted, on their right was a massive set of carved oak doors, on their left a huge staircase.

Hawk and Telia strode purposefully too the door, opened it a crack and slipped out, just as shouts came from the top of the stairs.

The two turned around, only too find themselves under the watchful eyes of at least fifty archers, with bows at full draw.

'Shit! Back inside!' Shouted Hawk, yanking the door open and diving in after Telia, just as a volley of arrows slammed into the door.

'Now what?' Asked Telia as the pair barrelled up the stairs.

'We find a window and jump out that!' Said Hawk wildly as they pounded up a smaller set of stairs too the right of the big one.

Telia kicked open the door at the top, slamming it into the face of a guard waiting behind it, knocking him out cold, breaking his nose, jaw and several teeth.

Hawk and Telia ran past, down a richly appointed corridor, lined with paintings and fur rugs.

Hawk wrenched the door at the end open, while Telia covered it with her spear.

There was no-one behind the door, so Hawk and Telia ran through, and bolted it shut, then repeated the process with a door opposite, that the two felt, should have a window facing away from the caught-yard.

They burst into a moodily lit room, occupied by a black haired man wearing only a pair of dark pants, sitting on a bed, opposite a wan and pretty girl sitting huddled against the wall.

Opposite the door, was a large set of double-doors, that were ajar, leading too the balcony.

The black haired man jumped too his feet, drawing a sword with a wine-red blade, and a spiked glyph emblazoned on it.

The man charged Hawk, but Hawk simply swung the haft of his spear around, and forcefully jammed the blunt end into the man's solar plexus with enough force too knock him out cold.

'Who are you?' Asked the girl frightened.

'We're just passing through,' said Telia hurriedly, spreading her wings as Hawk kicked the doors wide open.

Telia spied a green and gold gemstone roughly a foot in diameter sitting on a dresser, next too a silver and blue stone of roughly the same dimensions.

Hawk beckoned Telia to _get a move on_, but Telia took the two stones, before she did.

The girl followed them, clutching a night gown as Hawk and Telia stepped out onto the balcony.

Hawk wordlessly accepted the silver and blue egg as Telia proffered it.

'Would you please take me with you?' Begged the girl tearfully, as Hawk stepped onto the railing.

'Sorry, flying is a tricky enough business without wingless passengers.' Said Hawk regretfully, as he let himself fall off the railing, revelling in the wind whipping through his midnight black feathers.

'Unless you've got wings of your own, you're going to need too make your own exit before that other guy wakes up.' Said Telia as she jumped off the railing, and flapped down hard, gaining altitude with every subsequent flap.

Telia glanced back, and was horrified too see the girl jump off the balcony after them.

She looked away and waited for the terrible _scrack!_ of breaking bones.

She beat her wings faster and surged ahead, and soon caught up with Hawk.

'That girl was crazy, she threw herself off the balcony after us!' Said Telia in a horrified tone.

'Jeez, guess the guy she was with mustn't have been much of a charmer.' Said Hawk thoughtfully, but Telia could tell he was troubled by the girl's actions.

'Well, what now, and what the hell are we going too do with these stones?' Asked Hawk, gesturing with his right hand too the blue and silver stone under his arm.

'Next, we find the other two, then we head too the Varden, seeings as we don't have any idea whether or not the elves managed too survive that attack.' Said Telia confidently.

'I meant these rocks, and I thought I was the leader.' Said Hawk grinning despite himself.

'Those things aren't rocks, they're eggs.' Said a voice from behind them.

Telia and Hawk nearly fell out of the sky in shock when they heard the voice behind them

'Jesus Christ!' Swore Hawk in shock as he fumbled with his spear, that he'd jammed through his belt.

Telia glanced back, and saw the girl that had thrown herself off the balcony, flying steadily on rust red wings.

'How…What…How is this possible?' Spluttered Hawk when he regained himself and glanced over his shoulder.

'You aren't the only ones too have mysteriously wound up here.' Said the girl wearily, as she gave her wings an extra beat and flew level under them.

'You might want too pick up the pace a bit, if Murtagh and Thorn catch up, we're toast.' Said the girl as the duo looked at each other.

As if too accentuate the point, a massive roar sounded in the distance behind them.

Hawk and Telia began pumping their wings for all they were worth.

An hour later, the trio landed in a cluster of hills some distance from the city they'd escaped from.

Telia and Hawk were exhausted, but they still had the wit too find shelter in the trees.

'So, where are we now?' Asked Hawk of the new girl wearily.

'Roughly three hours flight too Feinstar,' she shrugged, 'not that it matters, its occupied by the Varden at present, and if you're a bird kid, the Varden are people too avoid.' She said wearily, and lay against the bole of a tree.

'You're staying out of this war aren't you?' Asked Telia curiously.

'That's right, mind you, it's not like I've got a choice.' Said the girl with her eyes closed.

'Why not?' Asked Hawk as he shifted his weight too a more comfortable position.

'Because, I've been hanging around Murtagh too much, and the Varden don't exactly like him.' The girl said shortly.

'What's your name?' Asked Hawk.

'The name's Elaina.' She answered shortly.

'How'd you wind up here?' Asked Hawk suspiciously.

'Long story,' said Elaina, still with her eyes shut, 'short version is, I escaped from the lab I was being kept at, a pack of Erasers caught up with me, and we got into an all guns blazing fight, ten minutes later, I'm on my knees semi-conscious when reality takes a holiday, and Murtagh,- the guy you poked with that spear,- shows up and carves 'em up like a Sunday roast with that sword of his, then he took me back through the portal thingy, and reality came back from it's holiday, and I passed out; when I woke up, it was about a week later, and Murtagh had healed the knocks I'd taken in the fight, I've been going from place-to-place, looking for a way home ever since.'

'Why the hell would that creep just step through a hole in reality, and save you from a pack of slavering Erasers?' Asked Telia, certain that there was a gaping hole in Elaina's story.

'He was lonely, his dragon partner Thorn, isn't exactly all that coherent, because his growth has been magically accelerated, everyone that Murtagh knows, either are too scared to talk to him, or refuse too on the basis of him being so close too Galbatorix; so, he used his powers too briefly visit our world, and spirited me here, and frankly, even though there's a huge amount of culture shock too get through, I'm glad he did, it's easy too blend-in in this world, plus with a small ammo-dump's worth of weapons from our world squirreled away, ain't nothing that can really constitute a threat too me.'

'Wait, you've got a stash of guns here?' Asked Hawk for clarification.

'Yep, it's only a small one though, I had a few weapons on me and in my back-pack when Murtagh brought me through, and I hid them where no-one would bother looking, so I've got a private store of guns and ammo, just in case I ever need it.' Answered Elaina smugly.

'You mind if we could have some?' Asked Telia, 'We don't have anything, like, a toothbrush would be a gigantic step up for us.'

'Sorry, but you do have something, those eggs you've got there.' Said Elaina, gesturing too the gems that Telia had stolen.

'If they're eggs, what will hatch from them?' Asked Hawk irritably.

'Dragons, and the first person too touch them, will become Dragon Riders.' Answered Elaina simply.

Telia and Hawk glanced at each other.

"_We find two more dragon eggs, then we give them too Torque and Elizabeth, before we see if these two will hatch for us." _Signed Hawk to Telia.

"_I was thinking we see if these two will hatch for us first." _Telia signed back.

Hawk thought for a moment.

"_We'll find some other way for Torque and 'Lizzy, too live forever then." _Signed Hawk after a moment.

'I can hear what you're thinking, you know.' Said Elaina irritably as she shifted too a more comfortable position against the tree.

'You're a telepath?' Asked Hawk in surprise.

'Yep,' replied Elaina shortly.

Tentatively, Hawk picked up the green and gold egg, and Telia placed the silver and blue egg in her lap, and placed her hands lightly on it.

Nothing happened.

Telia looked meaningfully at Hawk, and the two switched the eggs.

_Cra-cra-cr-Crack!_

The blue and silver egg cracked all over, then the fragments exploded outward on one side, and a mottled silver and blue wing extended from the side of the egg facing away from Hawk.

A mottled green and gold dragon was crawling out of Telia's lap.

Elaina sat up and looked at the two surprised looking bird-kids, and the two infant dragons licking the membranes encasing them off.

'You've done it now, you're going too _have _to take sides in the little spat between Galbatorix and the Varden now.' Said Elaina resignedly.

Telia reached out and picked up the green-and-gold dragon with both hands.

She stiffened as if she'd grabbed a live power cable, then slumped backwards, with her face screwed up in silent agony.

Hawk was oblivious too this fact, because he'd done the same thing at the same time, only, he'd cracked his head against a tree-trunk from the shock, and was knocked out.

**How was that? Clichéd? Too predictable? Surprising? What?**

**Review after reading please, feedback and constructive criticism welcome.**

**But please, not too many ego inflating 'you're awesomes', I don't want a case of Tall Poppy Syndrome too deal with.**

**Thanks, chapter six is in the works.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Bird Kids vs. Saphira:

Fire in the Sky

**Disclaimer: See Chapter Two**

Torque and Elizabeth flew hard, Elizabeth told herself that Telia and Hawk would be fine, but she couldn't convince herself.

Torque pushed them both too the absolute limit, he was under no illusion that Hawk and Telia were in serious trouble, but again, he had no idea if the elves had won, or even survived the empire's surprise attack.

Finally, at around mid-day Elizabeth finally gave out, and Torque followed her down too land in a small clearing.

Torque mentally cursed when he realised, that not only did they have no food, but he didn't know what was edible in the area.

'Are Telia and Hawk going too be alright?' Elizabeth asked Torque quietly, as Torque turned the problem over in his head.

Torque shrugged. 'If you have too ask, you don't know 'em Lizzy,' replied Torque, as he sat down beside her.

Elizabeth smiled sadly.

'If it makes you feel any better, I'd say that they're probably flying after us now, before we get too far.'

A shadow fell across the clearing and a massive wave of air battered the duo, as a massive red dragon flew overhead.

Torque and Elizabeth took cover in the trees, and Torque watched as the dragon continued on it's way.

'Scratch that last comment, Hawk and Telia are in serious trouble.' Said Torque, indicating the two figures bound behind the Rider's saddle.

Elizabeth gave Torque a serious look. 'You aren't _seriously_ considering going after that thing, are you?' Asked Elizabeth apprehensively.

'God no, Lizzy, that thing would chew us up and spit us out in a single bite, we're crazy, not suicidal.' Said Torque, shaking his head.

'No, we're going too have too find the Varden, maybe that Eragon bloke could help us rescue them.' Said Torque standing up and walking in the direction of a stream.

'C'mon, we might not have anything too eat, but we need too drink, and there's a stream here.'

Elizabeth wearily complied, and soon they were flying like the armies of hell were chasing them, flat out, towards the city of Feinstar, with Torque navigating.

'We should reach the city in about three hours, at our present speed.' Shouted Hawk over the wind too Elizabeth, who was flying abreast too him so close, their feather tips touched on the downstrokes.

Elizabeth nodded wearily, despite the fact she was exhausted, she forced herself too keep going, for Hawk's and Telia's sakes.

They were in a different world, Gregor was dead, or at best missing, back in their world; Osprey and Kyte were still in cages in the lab, and Wendy was free, but appeared to be in the middle of something; but the most heartbreaking thing was, they'd never see any of them again, so it was all the more important that the four of them looked out for each other.

Elizabeth glanced ahead, and saw the city nestled at the foot of the mountains, still a ways off yet.

Suddenly, Torque and Elizabeth were battered by a massive gust of wind from behind them.

'What the-?' Exclaimed Torque, and glanced back too see what had caused the sudden gust.

'_Shit!_' He shouted in fright, and immediately executed a vertical dive, with his wings tucked in tight.

Elizabeth glanced back, and found herself staring down a vast, ice-blue dragon, chasing her.

Elizabeth folded her right wing and rolled too the side, and the dragon barrelled past her, and looped around too face her again, before opening it's maw, and breathing a jet of fire at Elizabeth, causing her too fold her wings and follow Torque's example, diving out of the sky at terminal velocity too escape the dragon.

Ten meters off the ground, Elizabeth spread her wings hard, and flapped frantically, and pumped her wings for all she was worth, flying straight toward the city's wall.

_If I don't crash, I'm Draco's next meal, great._ She thought sullenly, as she climbed at the last, second and shot over the wall, nearly clothes-lining a pair of guards on her way past with her wings.

The dragon flew overhead, occasionally breathing bursts of fire at Elizabeth when she tried too find a place too hide, a vain effort, as stunned spectators watched the aerial chase in amazement.

_I'm going too fall out of the sky if this keeps up…_ Thought Elizabeth tiredly, as she again scanned the city for a bolt hole where she wouldn't be found or roasted.

_Damn-it Torque you chicken-winged coward, where the hell are you!_ She cursed silently, as the dragon stopped her from making a bee-line for an open window, with a burst of flame.

As if in answer too this thought, Torque dive-bombed the dragon at that moment, leading with a bone-pulping, roundhouse kick that had all the momentum of his freefall behind it, impacting squarely on the dragon's brow.

Torque roared in agony.

The dragon slammed the side of it's jaw into Torque in annoyance, as he fell past, sending him flying out-of-control towards the side of he city castle's main tower.

Twisting in mid-air, Torque avoided the tower, and used his wings as air-brakes, then he flew too the caught-yard with an effort, and landing heavily and awkwardly, before lapsing into unconsciousness, surrounded by open-mouthed on-lookers.

Elizabeth, glanced back, the dragon was still chasing her, seemingly unaffected by Torque's, monstrous blow.

Elizabeth looked forwards, and was just in time too see the man standing on the wall in front of her just before she slammed into him, causing them both too plummet down the eighty feet of stairs.

'Ow…,' said Elizabeth in a pain-filled voice when they came too rest.

The last thing she saw before she went the same way as Torque, was the dragon carefully landing in the street, and looking at the two of them in what Elizabeth could have sworn was concern.

**Howzat?***

**I'd love too know how you all liked the aerial chase, I'll do it in a bit more detail from Saphira's POV.**

**(*For anyone who doesn't know, 'Howzat?' is Australian cricketer, for: 'How was that?', after getting the opposing batsman out.)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The Winged Ones,

And a _Massive_ Headache

**Disclaimer: See chapter two.**

Saphira soared above the world flying a routine patrol, ever watchful for stunted-thoughts-red-scales-Thorn and his murderer-traitor-round-ears-two-legs-slave-Rider-Murtagh, or the soldiers of the wicked king.

But, deep down, she was grieving the loss of her mentor, gold-scales-cripple-mentor-Glaedr; or more accurately, his soul's imprisonment in his eldunarí, his _heart of hearts._

But something puzzled her, and friend-of-her-heart-round-ears-two-legs-Eragon: Murtagh's retreat, directly afterward; Caused, according too pointed-ears-two-legs-forest-queen-Islanzadì, by the explosive materialisation, of four, strange, _literally otherworldly, _bird winged youths.

Then, a further report, maybe three hours later, that two of these same beings, had been captured by a group of soldiers attempting too flank the elven camp during a skirmish.

The other two had taken flight and hadn't been seen since.

Worse, it appeared Murtagh and Thorn had taken possession of the captured pair.

Saphira felt a twinge of sympathy for the sorry wretches that had been captured.

_At least the humans in their world saw the use of being able too fly instead of plodding from place to place._ Thought Saphira with amusement.

Movement caught her keen gaze, the movement of two sets of massive bird wings.

Saphira hissed in surprise, and touched the minds of the pair of odd beings.

She recoiled at the memories of depraved rituals performed on them, and the horrific tortures.

She felt desperation as well, too reach friend-of-her-heart-Eragon, to save, or at least, get the help too save, two others like them, from a man, and a scarlet dragon.

Saphira withdrew from the mind's of the strange-winged-round-ears-two-legs, and cast her mind out too her partner-of-mind-soul-and-heart-Eragon.

_What troubles you Saphira? _Asked Eragon wearily, Saphira could feel his grief about Oromis's death.

_Two of the beings Islanzadì mentioned are heading for the city, they seek you, for good or ill, I can't tell though. _Replied Saphira.

_See if you can't convince them too head too the castle, I will inform Arya and Blödhgarm, and we will meet you and them there._ Said Eragon after a few moments of silence.

_I cannot talk with them for some reason, I'll have too find another way._ Warned Saphira.

_Just don't kill them. _Replied Eragon, and broke the link.

With that, Saphira dropped behind the two, and buffeted them with a gust from her wings.

When the pair had recovered from the gust, the one on the left, a male youth with dark gold-brown wings, looked back.

His grey-green eyes bulged in terror, and he immediately twisted in midair, folded his wings and dived towards the ground, shouting an expletive Saphira had never heard before, in fright halfway through.

The second youth, a young woman with red hair, looked back, and her blue eyes widened, not in terror but in shock, and she rolled too the side as Saphira lunged, to try and catch her in her paws, Saphira looped around in the air, in time too see the girl dive after her companion, she was flying so fast that Saphira knew that too a onlooker on the ground, who didn't possess the farsight of magic-wielders, the girl would be little more than a fast moving blur.

The chase was on.

Barely a minute later, the ground was large in Saphira's view, and at the last moment, the girl flared her wings, and swooped over the land, before flapping a frantic tempo, towards the city of Feinstar, her fast flight had come at the price of giving Saphira the advantage of height though.

The girl swooped over the wall at the last second, and pivoted too try and hide in a guard tower.

Saphira spat a jet of fire, that caused her too swerve away from the tower, and head towards the castle.

Every time the girl attempted too hide, Saphira breathed a tongue of flame that caused the girl too continue flying towards the castle.

Just as Saphira was about too push the girl out of the sky with gusts from her mighty wings, the male youth, dived out of the sky above, her, falling at incredible speed.

As he neared Saphira, he swung his cocked right leg, that was bent right back at the knee, delivering a thunderous kick too Saphira's forehead.

Saphira hissed in pain and shock at the shear _power_ the blow had had behind it.

It had come at a price too the dealer though.

He howled in agony at the impact, and Saphira felt and heard his shin bone break clean in half.

Saphira would have a bad headache later on.

In retaliation, she swatted the youth at the central tower of the castle with her snout, and continued chasing the girl, who'd peeled away, headed back towards the wall.

When she reached the castle wall however, she looked back too check on Saphira and when she turned back, crashed head-first into Eragon.

Saphira felt the impact square in her chest and winced in sympathy of Eragon, due too the shared pain.

What came next felt just as bad, but lasted longer: The pair toppled down the stairs, seemingly hitting every single one on the way down.

Saphira landed next too the crumpled pair in concern, at the same time, Arya and Blödhgarm, accompanied Angela, Solembum and Nasuada, ran up in concern.

They stopped short when they saw the girl, entangled with Eragon in a crumpled heap.

'Disentangle them and get them too the healers, quickly!'

Maybe two hours later, the two winged youths, and Eragon, were asleep the castle's sick bay, in a deserted wing that was out of the way from the main one.

Saphira was hunched inside, anxiously guarding Eragon, nursing a bad head-ache, brought on by the young man's attack, and keeping a close eye on the two unconscious winged youths.

Suddenly, the girl stirred.

_The young lady awakes._ She said mentally too Arya and Blödhgarm, who were waiting outside.

The two elves slipped inside and quietly walked too where the girl was awaking.

'Are you well?' Enquired Arya curiously.

The girl looked at Arya groggily, then noticed Blödhgarm standing next too her.

A look of sheer terror flickered momentarily in her eyes, then it hardened, and without warning, she attacked.

**No prizes for guessing who Elizabeth is going to fight.**

**So, what do you think?**

**Review after reading, chapter eight is under way.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The Morning After

**Disclaimer: See Chapter Two**

Hawk shook stirred groggily and opened his eyes, squinting against the early morning sunlight.

A shadow entered his field of vision.

'Telia? What the hell happened?' Asked Hawk groggily.

The shadow cocked it's head. 'I'm not Telia.' Said Elaina in amusement.

Hawk sat up, wincing.

'Jeez, what happened, did I get struck by lightning or something?' Asked Hawk as he stood and began working the kinks out of his muscles.

Elaina gave him a peculiar look, part amusement, part derisive, part irritated.

'No, that flash of pain you felt, was the process that links the minds of a dragon hatchling and human or elf together: the beginnings of the telepathic connection between dragon and rider.' Explained Elaina in a semi-mystified voice. 'Oh, and those marks on your palms, they're Gedwëy Ignasia, _shining palm, _the mark of the riders, although, I doubt any riders before you two were so eager, curious or stupid too touch the dragon that hatched for them with _both_ hands though.' Said Elaina with a grin.

Hawk looked at his palms.

Sure enough, they both had silvery, scar-tissue like marks in the centre of both.

'Cool, so where's Telia?' Asked Hawk glancing around.

'I'm over hear.' Said Telia, as she re-entered the clearing.

'What happened after I passed out?' Asked Hawk, rubbing the back of his head subconsciously.

'More like knocked yourself out, you hit your head on that tree root.' Said Elaina gesturing too the root as she gazed towards the rising sun.

'What about the dragons.' Asked Hawk.

Elaina pointed too a sheltered hollow beneath a tree without turning around.

Telia and Hawk approached the tree.

When they crouched down at the hollow's entrance, they saw the two dragons curled up next too each other.

Telia and Hawk looked at each other, then at the two dragons.

'They're way too young too fly, and they look too heavy too carry, looks like we'll have to walk.' Said Hawk glumly.

'Yeah, only three hours flight, which probably means about three _days _walk too the city, through country side filled with bandits, imperial soldiers, and Varden who're just as likely too take us straight too the city as they are to kill us, great.' Agreed Telia in exasperation.

'Good news is, we've got supplies;' Said Hawk shooting a glance at Elaina, 'right?' Asked Hawk in a half-hopeful, half-pleading tone.

Elaina spread her wings slightly, and cocked her head thinking.

'Well, Murtagh found those eggs with my help, and he did say I could see if one would hatch for me, and you two took both opportunities, so I've got half a mind too leave you,' said Elaina considering.

Hawk and Telia looked thunderstruck.

'On the other wing, you're completely new here, forced by necessity into travelling on foot, with no supplies, nothing too keep warm with, and only a couple of spears and martial arts skills too protect yourselves with, on top of that, you're both novice dragon riders; And I'm your only hope of finding someone who can teach you the skills that requires.' Said Elaina confidently.

'You two _so _owe me.' She said crossing her arms smugly.

'Whatever, we'll get our dragons, then we'll go.' Said Telia, and she and Hawk walked back too the hollow, and tried too figure out how to wake them.

**Bit of a filler, but I'll move things along next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Suspicious Characters

**Disclaimer: See Chapter Two**

Elizabeth awoke slowly, and cautiously ready too experience gargantuan amounts of pain from the many injuries she'd have from falling down the flight of stairs.

Oddly, she felt fine, better than she'd felt in…ever.

A door slid open, and Elizabeth cracked her eyes open slightly, and saw a raven-haired woman with emerald eyes.

She stopped by Elizabeth's bed as Elizabeth sat up and blinked around in confusion.

'Are you well?' The woman asked Elizabeth in concern.

Elizabeth looked at her, and noticed for the first time, the person standing beside her.

He had blue-black fur growing all over his entire body, yellowish eyes, and fang like canines.

_Shit, shit, shit! They caught me again, I'm back in a lab! They've got an Eraser to guard me! _Thought Elizabeth in terror, then the fear hardened, into a cold, hard, core of determination.

_I'm not going too die in a cage, I'll be damned if I submit too that again._ She thought, and, without warning, Elizabeth attacked.

The fight that followed could hardly be described as fair.

Arya and Blödhgarm, were far stronger than any human, although, Elizabeth certainly gave them a surprise.

Coupled with the fact that Saphira was in the room, and both Arya and Blödhgarm were also far faster than any human, and had magic powers, it was a forgone conclusion that Elizabeth would end up on her back staring up the blade of a sword.

The real surprise was how long it took for Arya and Blödhgarm too defeat Elizabeth.

Taken off-guard by Elizabeth's attack, Blödhgarm hesitated, and Elizabeth delivered a blistering upper-cut too his chin for the split second mistake, sending the elf reeling.

A split second later, Arya got a firm grip on Elizabeth's arm and attempted too restrain her.

Elizabeth stamped backwards with her heel , crushing Arya's toes beneath the blow.

Arya hissed in pain, but pulled Elizabeth in closer, restraining her arms.

Elizabeth slammed her head backwards into Arya's face, causing her too release Elizabeth; a involuntary reaction, at the unexpected, underhand blow.

Elizabeth drove an elbow backwards, hitting Arya in the ribs, before Blödhgarm attacked her, aiming his rigid fingers at Elizabeth's solar plexus.

Elizabeth jumped into the air, and over the blow, expecting Blödhgarm to overbalance.

A telling mistake, as Blödhgarm reached up and caught hold of her ankle, and yanked down sharply.

Elizabeth hit the floor, and swept her leg in an arc wildly, hitting Blödhgarm in the ankle and causing him too fall.

Then the slithering hiss of a sword being drawn.

Elizabeth attempted too jack-knife to her feet, but ended up staring down the blade of a sword.

'Up.' Commanded Arya coolly, her sword held lightly, pointing at Elizabeth's throat.

Elizabeth stood warily, glancing around, and seeing a large window behind her too her right.

'Try it, and your friend dies.' Said Arya coldly, seeing Elizabeth's intent.

The doors banged open, and eleven other elves entered the room, weapons at the ready.

Elizabeth blinked three times in confusion. Then the penny dropped.

'Oh.' She said, remembering where she was as Saphira paced over behind the elves.

Elizabeth blushed deep red in embarrassment, and hung her head.

'Explain yourself girl.' Said Arya in a dangerously flat voice.

Elizabeth sighed. 'Long story short: For the majority of my life, I've been locked in a cage and guarded by creatures that look a helluva lot like your friend there, and I thought I was back in that hellhole.' Said Elizabeth nodding towards Blödhgarm, who'd climbed too his feet.

'I'll give you this girl, you're strong, I've taken body blows from full grown men, and none of them hit as hard as you did.' Said Blödhgarm, rubbing his jaw where Elizabeth had landed her uppercut.

'So, an honest mistake on your part?' Asked Arya with a note of disbelief.

Elizabeth shrugged. 'Hey, if you don't believe me, take a look through my memories, then say you wouldn't have struck first and asked questions later.' Challenged Elizabeth.

Arya stared directly into Elizabeth's eyes for what seemed like forever, but was really about five minutes.

'By the black bones of Galbatorix…' Whispered Arya, blinking back involuntary tears, and growing visibly paler.

Elizabeth was tactful enough too remain silent.

A great sapphire eye surveyed Elizabeth from the side.

Elizabeth froze, and her heart went into overdrive.

_Ohshitohshitohshit, I'm dragon food now, what to do, what to do…_

Elizabeth's eyes flicked around the room, looking for a weapon, or an escape root.

Blödhgarm smirked. 'Saphira, I'd back off a bit, she hits hard when she's scared.' Said Blödhgarm knowingly.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes skyward. _Such a wit. _She thought sarcastically; then:

_I'd better not do anything stupid, or I might very well be back on the menu._

Saphira watched impassively as the strange-winged-girl-round-ears-two-legs struck out at Blödhgarm.

She wouldn't pose a threat in a upfront fight, but with the element of surprise she was holding off both Arya and Blödhgarm.

After five seconds the fight ended just as Saphira had expected it too: the strange-winged-girl-round-ears-two-legs flat on her back, staring up at Arya along the blade of Arya's sword.

Words were exchanged, and Saphira felt Arya probe the strange-winged-girl-round-ears-two-legs, dark-pain filled-cynical-alien-frightened-mind.

After a long pause, Saphira felt Arya withdraw, and could feel how troubled Arya was.

_Saphira, my mother spoke the truth, this girl, and I suspect her companion as well, are from another world, they came here seeking help from Eragon, they fled an ambush by a force Galbatorix's soldiers that were trying too flank my mother's army, two of their other companions were captured, and Murtagh has taken them, but I don't know where._ Said Arya telepathically to Saphira, Blödhgarm, and the other elves.

_What did you see?_ Asked Saphira concerned for how troubled Arya felt.

_I don't want to talk about it Saphira, it reminds me too much of Gil'ead. _Replied Arya.

Saphira brought her head in closer and surveyed the girl with one sapphire eye.

'Saphira, I'd back off a bit, she hits hard when she's scared.' Said Blödhgarm knowingly.

_Such a wit. _Thought the girl sarcastically, then: _I better not do anything stupid, or I might very well be back on the menu._

Saphira chuckled quietly, then a flicker of movement caught her attention.

The strange-winged-male-youth-round-ears-two-legs had sat up groggily, and was staring in confusion at his legs, which had been healed while he was unconscious.

He hadn't noticed anyone else around yet, so he spread his wings as wide as he could and stretched them slightly further causing the joints too crack loudly, then he looked around and noticed Saphira, the girl and the elves.

Saphira felt a moment of confused terror when he beheld Blödhgarm and Saphira.

The girl stepped in though.

'Torque relax, no-one here's going to take a swing at you if you don't do anything stupid.' Said the girl seriously.

The young man,-Torque relaxed visibly, but remained taut as a bow-string, eyeing Saphira and Blödhgarm warily.

An awkward silence fell.

Suddenly, Elizabeth's stomach gave a loud grumble, shortly followed by Torques.

'What is there in the way of food around here?' Asked Elizabeth.

Arya ignored the question and walked over too the only other occupied bed in the room.

'Vakna.' She said quietly, and the bed's occupant stirred, then sat up.

'Arya, what happened?' Asked the young man in the bed, as he sat up.

Elizabeth put his age at about seventeen.

'You got in my way you idiot, you're lucky you didn't kill us both.' Said Elizabeth shortly, as she recognized the young man as the same one who she'd crashed into on the castle wall.

Blödhgarm shot Elizabeth a withering look.

'If it wasn't for the fact you don't have a clue who this young man is, and you're knew too this world I'd kill you myself for your disrespect.' Said Blödhgarm deadly serious.

'He's the reason I took a tumble down an eighty foot flight of stairs, I think I'm entitled to hold a grudge.' Replied Elizabeth tersely.

'Who is he anyway?' Asked Torque from over at his bed, where he was cautiously climbing out of his bed onto his feet, testing the leg he'd broken when he'd roundhouse kicked Saphira.

'My name is Eragon, who're you?' Asked Eragon as he too climbed out of his bed, only more confidently than Torque was.

'Someone who had a broken leg before they fell unconscious.' Said Torque in confusion as he flexed his leg experimentally.

'Our healers healed your wounds while you were unconscious, your leg is as good as before you broke it; But I must say, you're a foolhardy one, no-one in their right mind would try and fight a dragon with nothing but their bare hands.' Said Arya in explanation.

Saphira hissed in irritation, her headache had gotten worse.

Elizabeth's eyebrows shot up when Arya said the young man was Eragon.

'The Dragon Rider, right?' Asked Elizabeth, just to make sure.

'That is correct girl, and you'd do well to remember it.' Said Blödhgarm.

Elizabeth ignored the dark-pelted elf.

Torque opened his mouth too ask a question, but was stopped by Arya's raised hand.

'Enough, we shall take these matters before Nasuada, it will make things easier if you only have to explain once.' Said Arya with a note of finality.

Naturally, Elizabeth and Torque continued as if Arya hadn't spoken.

'No, we need Eragon's help, two of our friends have been captured and we need Eragon's help finding them; The more time we waste, the less likely that they'll still be alive if and when we find them.' Protested Torque defiantly.

'There will be food.' Said Arya, recognising instantly that the pair had little or no respect for someone who tried to use authority over them without earning their respect.

A brief silence followed this statement.

'Well, I guess a couple of hours couldn't hurt…' Said Elizabeth uncertainly.

'Works for me.' Said Torque, standing up.

**Gah… I had a really bad case of Writers Block shortly after finishing the fight scene, which is my excuse for the long period between posts.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed reading.**

**Incidentally, this story hasn't had a **_**single**_** review yet so could I please get at least one for the story so far.**

**And something substantial too please.**

**And on that note: Review, I'm working on Chapter Ten.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Too Feinstar on Foot

**Disclaimer: See Chapter Two**

Hawk and Telia spent a good half hour trying to coax their dragon partners from out of the hollow, in which time Elaina had grown bored watching the pair attempt too wake the two dragons, and had flown off to one of her supply caches.

Hawk leaned against the bole of the tree.

'Telia, aren't we supposed too be telepathically linked with our dragons?' Asked Hawk after a moment.

Telia straightened and slapped herself on the forehead.

'You're right Hawk, why didn't I think of that before?' Asked Telia annoyed.

Hawk relaxed his mind and tentatively reached out, and immediately touched an alien conscience, that was completely at peace.

_Erm, could you wake up please we've got too move._ Said Hawk telepathically too his dragon, which stirred slowly, uncoiled itself, stretched briefly and jumped out of the hollow, into Hawk's arms.

A ravenous hunger touched Hawk's mind.

_You're going to have to wait a while, we don't have any food. _Thought Hawk too the little dragon.

A feeling of dissatisfaction reached Hawk.

_Gripe about it all you want, it won't change the fact we don't have any food._ Thought Hawk sternly.

A sulky feeling reached Hawk.

He sighed. _This is going to be a long walk._

Fifteen minutes later, Elaina landed, carrying three packs.

'I come bearing gifts: food for your dragons, and you're lucky I'm in a good mood this morning, because I've got you each a weapon from my private armoury.' Said Elaina, pulling out a pair of Glock-12 semi-automatic pistols and handing them to Hawk and Telia, plus five clips each.

'Careful, those things are loaded as well.' Warned Elaina as she sat down and pulled out her own weapon: an M4 Colt Commando assault rifle, equipped with a telescopic sight.

'Show off.' Said Hawk when he saw the weapon.

Elaina shrugged innocently.

'Hard life requires big weapons, wouldn't you say?' Asked Elaina slapping a clip into the M4's breach.

Hawk grunted in reply, and offered a piece of meat to his dragon.

The pile of meat that Hawk and Telia offered their dragons lasted a whole thirty seconds, before it was devoured.

Hawk and Telia looked at each other simultaneously.

'We're going to starve if that's what those two eat like.' They said despairingly at the same time.

Five minutes later, the intrepid trio set out, heading southeast, Hawk and Telia using their spears as staffs, while Elaina carried her M4 casually, while the two dragons peaked out at the world from carry satchels slung around Hawk's and Telia's shoulders.

They made good progress, the rough terrain proving to be no obstacle too the light footed bird-kids, and also meant that their tracks would be very hard too find.

After a two hour slog, they came too a road that headed south.

'The empire's soldiers and the Varden both patrol this road heavily, so watch yourselves, I'll fly above you and provide covering fire if you encounter trouble.' Said Elaina, as she spread her wings and took off, and began circling them.

Their progress quickened now that they'd reached a road, with Hawk and Telia quickly forsaking walking slowly for a steady run that they could maintain for hours without needing a break.

Dusk was settling in when trouble began brewing.

Elaina landed in a great cloud of dust and began to jog to keep up with Hawk and Telia.

'Bad news, we've got an imperial patrol coming up our rear, and a Varden raiding party coming from up ahead, and both groups have their respective Dragon Rider with them; We just got caught between a hammer and an anvil.' Said Elaina with a worried look. 'I'm going to have to make a fast exit, if Murtagh catches me with you, he'll have no choice but to hand me over to Galby, and that won't be pleasant, and if Eragon catches me, well, I've been seen with Murtagh on too many occasions for the Varden to trust me, so they'll more than likely kill me, so, I've gotta ditch you guys, so long, hope to see you again!' Called Elaina over her shoulder as she took off and flew southwest, towards Surda.

'Great, just great, we're stuck between the empire, who want to enslave us and use us as weapons, and the Varden, who want our help in exchange for training as Dragon Riders, but who might accidentally kill us in the coming battle.' Said Telia in frustration, kicking a rock so hard it flew for about ten meters before landing in a puff of dust.

'And to cap it all off, our guide goes and ditches us, taking the biggest gun we had with her.' Said Hawk bitterly, swiping the air with the point of his spear angrily in preparation of the coming fight.

High above the empire's raiding force, Murtagh sat atop Thorn and looked down, and saw the fugitive bird-kids fleeing towards the Varden's raiding force.

Suddenly, a large plume of dust caught Murtagh's attention.

About thirty seconds later, another plume of dust appeared, with a tiny speck flying southwest just visible.

Murtagh grinned evilly, Elaina must have decided too help the two other bird-kids.

Murtagh grimaced slightly as the bruise the boy's spear haft had left twinged slightly. That debt would be repaid.

_Lets get them before Eragon catches up. _Thought Murtagh to Thorn.

Thorn growled his agreement, then started flying faster, so as too cut off the fleeing bird-kids.

Meanwhile, above the Varden's raiding force, Eragon too, saw Elaina's exit.

'Their they are!' Called Torque excitedly, pointing too two figures at the base of the dust cloud running like the armies of hell were after them.

_Considering the _other_ army too the north, that's not a bad analogy. _Thought Torque proudly to himself.

'Uh-oh, Torque, we aren't the only ones who've spotted Hawk and Telia.' Said Elizabeth pointing to the giant crimson form of Murtagh's dragon partner Thorn.

Eragon looked from the two tiny figures of Elizabeth's and Torque's companions, running at a killing pace, towards the Varden, then to Murtagh and Thorn, who had began to fly faster, angling to cut off the two fleeing figures.

Wordlessly, Eragon drew Brisingr.

'You completely mad, anyone ever tell you that? Torque asked Eragon, shaking his head wearily.

Saphira chuckled slightly.

_Your reputation doesn't seem to discourage these two little one. _Said Saphira with a hint of amusement.

_They're certainly very brave, given what they've been through._ Replied Eragon, remembering the treatment they'd received over their lives.

_No wonder Arya was troubled after she read Elizabeth's mind._ Commented Saphira, as she too looked at the memories circling darkly at the back of Eragon's mind.

'Hello? Rider? You mind coming back to the here and now? We kind of need to cut the other guy off.' Said Torque, flying vertically backwards, somewhat awkwardly, holding a short sword in his hand.

Elizabeth flew above Eragon, holding a spear at the ready like a staff.

'This guy won't know what hit him.' Said Elizabeth, then flew off, closely followed by Torque.

_They're completely mad, taking on Murtagh head on. _Said Eragon exasperatedly.

_I don't think they'd care, even if you explained the dangers. _Replied Saphira, as she angled her wings downward, and began flying faster on a course that would cut across Thorn's.

_Hold on, little one. _Said Saphira as she shot past Torque and Telia, and came in behind Thorn with a challenging roar.

Murtagh looked back with a snarl on his face and raised his hand.

**Things are about too get hairy.**

**Chapter Eleven is in the works.**

**Read and Review, till next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Reunion**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter Two**

A massive concussion reverberated through the air.

Hawk glanced up, and saw a massive crimson dragon bearing down on them.

Another concussion a second later and Hawk snapped around and saw a sapphire dragon flying too intercept the crimson one.

'Ah, Telia, you mind if I borrow that pistol?' Asked Hawk.

Wordlessly, Telia tossed the gun to Hawk, who passed his spear to Telia in return.

'What the hell are you doing?' Asked Telia incredulously, as Hawk also passed her the satchel his dragon was nestled in.

'Running interference, I'll be back in a second,' said Hawk calmly, as he spread his wings and jumped into the air, before awkwardly turning around, and gaining altitude.

Hawk came in front of the crimson dragon as the sapphire dragon roared a challenge, distracting the dragon's rider, who Hawk assumed was Murtagh.

As the rider raised his hand, Hawk took aim with both his pistols.

_Eat lead, you bastards. _Thought Hawk with savage delight as he pulled both triggers.

Eragon braced himself for a gruelling mental duel as Murtagh twisted in his saddle and raised his left hand in preparation to cast a spell.

The wizard's duel never occurred though.

Twin _bangs!_ followed an instant later by an explosion of blood from Murtagh's shoulder, and one of Thorn's wings, and the pair faltered, allowing Eragon an opportunity that he took with both hands.

As the pair sagged slightly, Eragon caught a glimpse of a young man, with midnight black wings, holding a pair of strange weapons in his hands, before the boy swooped away again.

Eragon launched a full scale mental assault on Murtagh, just as the two other winged children attacked Thorn from the sides, the boy,-Torque,- slashing a long rent in one of Thorn's wings with his sword, while the girl, Elizabeth, harassed Murtagh with her spear, alternately slamming the haft into him, or forcing him to parry the spearhead.

Saphira roared again, and slammed into Thorn's side, before whipping Murtagh in the back, with her tail.

Thorn, having been shot, having one of his wings slashed open, and now facing the prospect of fighting Saphira, a natural master of the skies, and far better at fighting in the air than he, was hissing in frustration, as the sword-wielding-male-winged-child flew past his head, and made to slash Thorn again, Thorn attempted too bite him, and had one of his fangs cut out for the effort.

Bellowing in pain, Thorn arrowed towards the ground, coming to a landing on a hill, in front of the two fugitive-bird-children.

As the crimson dragon landed in front of them, Telia and Hawk slid to a stop.

A quick glance behind them revealed only the imperial patrol, fanning out, cutting off all escape routes.

'Bugger off, unless you want to get shot!' Shouted Hawk angrily, taking aim with his Glock-12, levelling it at the dragon's head.

The dragon hissed warningly.

Hawk squeezed off a warning shot, aiming for the dragon's shoulder.

'Letta!' Shouted a voice, as the resounding _bang!_ of the gunshot rang out, shortly followed by a tiny _plink. _as the bullet hit the ground just shy of the barrel.

'Oh shit.' Said Telia, holstering her pistol, and gripping her spear with two hands.

Hawk quickly followed suit.

The bloodied figure of Murtagh sprang nimbly from the dragon's back.

'You're going too wish you stayed in that dungeon, you foolish, misbegotten, whoreson.' Growled Murtagh angrily, eyeing Hawk with murder in his heart, as he drew his wine-red sword.

'The room service sucked, so I think I prefer this just fine.' Replied Hawk, deadpan.

Murtagh's eyes narrowed dangerously.

'Elaina always told me that people like her from your world were smart-mouthed when it came to danger, but I didn't believe her 'til now.' Said Murtagh offhandedly, then cocked his head curiously.

'So, the dragon eggs I found with Elaina's help hatched for you two did they?' Said Murtagh coldly, 'there will be no safe haven for either of you from the king's ire, if you do not join him willingly.' Stated Murtagh.

'You can go tell that tyrannical old fart to kiss my arse; 'cause I don't like people who threaten me or my friends, or who throw me in jail-cells with a bunch of brown-robed crazies.' Retorted Hawk hotly.

Murtagh swung at Hawk, who managed to side-step the blow, and retaliated by slamming the spear haft into the back of Murtagh's knee, tripping him up.

Telia instantly stepped on Murtagh's hand that held his sword.

Murtagh opened his mouth, presumably to cast a spell, only to have Hawk jam the butt of his spear into his mouth.

'Just give up, and go home, 'cause no way known, can you beat the two of us.' Said Telia, looking down at Murtagh with utter disdain.

A loud _thwump! _at the bottom of the hill, announced the landing of the Sapphire dragon.

Telia ground Murtagh's wrist beneath her boot, breaking his grip on the crimson sword, then she kicked the blade away.

Telia bent down, careful too keep pressure on Murtagh's hand, and undid his sword belt, slipping the scabbard off.

'That's a really nice sword, I think I'll take it.' Said Telia, a note of smugness in her tone as she picked up the sword.

All at once, the crimson dragon lunged at Telia, only to be tackled in mid-air by the sapphire dragon.

As the crimson dragon lunged for them, Hawk turned to face it, spear at the ready.

'Thrysta vindr!' Shouted Murtagh angrily.

A miniature implosion knocked Hawk and Telia sprawling; but thanks to their white knuckle grip on their respective weapons, they remained armed.

Hawk sprang to his feet, only to have Murtagh land a hard punch to his jaw, sending Hawk staggering in shock, dropping his spear in the process.

Murtagh wound up for a second blow, only to catch a perfectly executed roundhouse kick with the side of his neck, followed an instant later by a spinning back kick to his chest.

'You know, if you'd just-' Hawk broke off, and threw a lightning quick punch, which Murtagh just managed to block, '-piss off and-' Hawk threw an underhand punch, hoping to catch Murtagh in the kidneys, only to have it blocked again at the last second, '-leave us alone-' Hawk threw another lightning quick punch at Murtagh's head, only to have it blocked again. '-You wouldn't get your arse kicked-' Hawk broke off, and blocked a punch Murtagh threw at his head, '-so bad.' Finished Hawk, before delivering a high kick to Murtagh's head, sending the rider reeling.

Hawk lunged for his spear, and swung the haft, just as Murtagh came charging back at him, and caught the butt of the spear to his jaw.

'I don't like having to kill people you know, but you're such a persistent bastard I think I might have too.' Said Hawk as he stood up.

A faint whistling behind him caused Hawk to spin around.

With a shout of surprise, Hawk knocked aside the club that had been swung at his head.

The clubs owner was an imperial soldier.

Murtagh took instant advantage of the distraction, and made to tackle Hawk, only for Hawk to see him in his peripheral vision, and intercept him with a side kick to the gut.

A second soldier made to cleave Hawk from shoulder to groin with a sword.

'Now that just isn't playing fair.' Said a voice from behind the two soldiers.

Hawk glanced up, and saw a pair of someones he was ever so glad to see.

One of the guards screamed as a spear was driven into the small of his back, while the second took a stab through the heart from a sword.

Torque and Elizabeth stepped forward and stood shoulder to shoulder with Hawk.

'Feeling lucky?' Enquired Torque quietly spinning his sword in his hand experimentally, sending a comet's tail of blood flying.

Murtagh sized the three up.

'I'd get the hell out of here if I were you.' Said Telia from behind Murtagh.

'Slytha!' Shouted Murtagh angrily, and Telia, Torque and Elizabeth slumped to the ground, unconscious.

'No!' Shouted Hawk angrily, as he saw his friends fall, and cast his spear aside, before throwing himself at Murtagh in a blind fury.

'Letta.' Said Murtagh calmly.

Hawk was stopped in mid air, and just hung there.

Murtagh grinned evilly. 'I don't need luck, you foolish child.' Said Murtagh stepping forward, and stopping right in front of Hawk.

'You see how easily I defeated your little friends? I could kill you in an instant, and you would be powerless too stop me.' Said Murtagh coldly, as he brought his face within an inch of Hawk's.

Hawk struggled vainly against the power that held him trapped.

'You better watch your back.' Spat Hawk angrily.

'Why? 'cause a little pest like you will hit me? You haven't got the guts to kill me, and you know it.' Said Murtagh icily, before landing a brutal punch into Hawk's gut.

Hawk's eyes went wide with the pain, and he groaned loudly.

Hawk looked up, back into Murtagh's eyes, and something snapped; a blinding nova of agony flared at the base of Hawk's skull.

Hawk screamed in agony, and instantly slumped where he was.

Dimly, through the pain Hawk felt something stir.

Suddenly another figure appeared, and attacked Murtagh with a grace, fury, and fluid speed that Hawk would've deemed impossible before hand.

Murtagh snatched up the soldier's fallen sword, and began fending off the newcomer's blue blade, with equal skill, though it was obvious they'd fight themselves to a tie, because of how evenly matched they were.

A massive blur of crimson whipped by Hawk's black rimmed field of vision, and when it disappeared, Murtagh was gone.

A great cheer went up all around.

_Screw it._ Thought Hawk as he tried in vain to get up, and as his field of vision narrowed, Hawk gave himself willingly to unconsciousness.

**Phew, that was probably the most complicated fight scene I've ever written.**

**I think I might've made Hawk and Telia a little over powered though.**

**But that's for all you to judge, so let me know in a review, if you would.**

**Until chapter twelve, see you later!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Gift of a Dragon

**Disclaimer: See Chapter Two.**

Hawk was feeling better than he had in a long time.

He was feeling warm, which was a rare thing for him, considering that all he'd ever been dressed in at the lab was a light hospital gown.

He was comfortable for the first time in his life, as he'd always had to curl up in his crate to sleep.

And, most extraordinary of all, he felt safe, a completely foreign experience to him, what with living in a lab where no one except the other mutants around you gave a stuff about you, for fifteen-odd years, then the asinine adventures he'd had over the past three days.

A curious whispering disturbed Hawk from his rest.

Hawk ignored it, and turned over in his sleep.

The whispering intensified, and someone shook his shoulder.

Then Hawk remembered the fight, and instantly, he was awake, and swung a wild blow about him.

'Hawk!' Hissed Telia, grabbing Hawk's flailing arm.

Hawk froze when he saw Telia, looking at him in mild annoyance, and took a quick, cursory look around.

No lab, no dark, damp, dungeon.

Instead, he was in a high ceilinged room, with large windows, with sunlight pouring in.

'Telia? What happened? I saw you die.' Said Hawk with no small sense of relief at seeing his friend alive and well.

Telia smacked him across the back of the head, and gave Hawk a sad smile. 'Not dead, just unconscious.' She clarified, before giving him a tight hug.

Hawk winced as a bright point of pain flared, and he hissed.

Telia released him and blushed. 'Oh sorry, I forgot, you've got a couple of cracked ribs from your little brawl with that Murtagh guy.' Said Telia embarrassed.

Someone on the other side of the bed harrumphed.

'Well those would be healed by now, if you'd just let me put a dressing on them.' Said an irate woman, who was sitting on the opposite side of Hawk's bed to Telia, knitting something.

Hawk noted with some confusion that she was using five needles at the same time, and he assumed that even in this world, that this was unusual.

At her feet, curled up asleep in the sun, was a large, black cat.

'I told you, just leave well enough alone, and that'd sort itself out in a couple of days.' Said Telia exasperatedly.

Hawk eyed the strange woman warily. 'Who're you?' He asked suspiciously.

'My name is Angela, I'm a herbalist and a healer, and Nasuada asked me to tend to your wounds, after your little adventure three days ago.

'I was out for _three days!_ The other guy barely touched me.' Said Hawk in shock, then he felt incredibly weak as he realised he hadn't eaten for nearly four days.

'Murtagh might have barely touched you, but he did manage to break your jaw, as well as crack three of your ribs, and I don't know _what_ happened to your hands, it looks like you stuck them in a forge.' Said Angela shaking her head.

Hawk looked at his hands for the fist time, they were bandaged so heavily, they were immobile.

'What…?' Asked Hawk, at a loss.

Telia took Hawk's shoulder and pulled him round to face her.

'I came around yesterday when this witch doctor,' Telia cast a glance at Angela, who returned the look offended, 'was changing the dressings on your hands, and Hawk, they looked like they were almost completely melted.' Said Telia concernedly.

Hawk slumped against the bed head and stared at the opposite wall.

'How…?' Asked Hawk, again at a loss.

'I don't know, Eragon doesn't know, and none of the elves could think of anything either.' Said Angela shaking her head.

Hawk shook his head worriedly, then remembered something.

'Telia, what about…?' Asked Hawk worriedly, looking around.

Angela smiled kindly as Telia too, began looking around the room worriedly.

'If you're looking for those two dragon hatchlings, that Eragon found nosing the two of you, they're safe, but don't ask me where they've got too this time.' Said Angela shaking her head in amusement.

'Where are Torque and Lizzy?' Asked Hawk as he remembered.

'Your two friends woke up the day before yesterday.' Said a voice from behind Telia and Hawk.

The two turned around, and beheld a young man, with brown hair, brown eyes, and angled features.

'Twenty five words or less, who are you?' Asked Hawk wearily, going to rub his brow, then remembering his hands and letting them flop to the sheets in annoyance.

The newcomer blinked.

'My name is Eragon Bromson, I'm a dragon rider.

_If he's expecting us to fall to our knees in awe, he's going to be waiting a long time. _Said Telia telepathically to Hawk, who hid a smile.

Eragon and Angela overheard the exchange and hid grins.

'Well, why come and see us then, the other guys given up and gone home or something?' Asked Telia, noting the sword on Eragon's hip.

Eragon smiled. 'If only it were that simple, Galbatorix has made every one of his soldiers swear an unbreakable oath to fight for him, no matter what.' Said Eragon, sitting at the foot of Hawk's bed.

'So why are you here?' Asked Telia again.

'To see you two, I'm assuming due to the dragon hatchlings I found guarding you two, that you're their riders.' Said Eragon with a question in his voice.

'Yeah, we're the riders of those two dragons, why?' Said Hawk suspiciously.

Telia raised her hands too shoulder height, revealing the Gedwëy Ignasia on her palms. 'Proof enough for you?' Asked Telia.

Eragon looked at Telia in shock. 'You're bonded to _both_ dragons?' Asked Eragon in shock.

Hawk shook his head. 'No, just the green and gold one, I've got two of those marks as well, but…' Hawk raised his hands. 'They're kind of tied up right now.' He said.

'Hawk, you're not funny.' Said Telia, dropping her face into her hands in mock despair.

Eragon looked at the pair of them for a moment. 'If you're quite finished, I was going to say that Angela believes that you two should stay in bed for at least the next two days, so I thought I might see what you know in the way of your powers, and what being a rider entails.

Hawk and Telia looked at each other simultaneously, then turned to Eragon. 'The long answer is: nothing.' Said Hawk seriously.

'As for our powers, aside from flying, increased strength and senses, and a faster rate of regeneration, not much.' Said Telia casually.

'And as for what being a rider means, I'm guessing that we're glorified peacekeepers.' Finished Hawk with a shrug.

Eragon looked at the two of them in bemusement. 'Do you two ever take anything seriously?' Asked Eragon.

'Our little family, band, group, call-it-what-you-will-of-four, loyalty, oh yeah, and keeping up with meals, which we haven't had one of since about four days ago.' Said Telia as she checked each item off with her fingers, hoping that the rider would take the rather broad hint.

Sadly , he didn't. 'I've never seen anyone fight like you two do, where did you learn?' Asked Eragon calmly.

In his mind though, Eragon was getting more and more confused.

_Are they toying with me, or is this what they're like all the time? _Asked Eragon silently.

Hawk shrugged. 'A friend back in our world, she was a little rebellious, kept unlocking her crate, reading the minds of visitors, one particular bloke who was a martial arts instructor, eventually, she became as good as he was, which was pretty damn good, through practice when no one was looking, then she taught us everything she knew.' Hawk looked off into the distance. 'Damn, but I wish she was here now…' He said, more too himself than anyone else.

'That's pretty good for third hand knowledge.' Observed Eragon. 'As for what being a rider means, you're right, we are keepers of the peace, we're also scholars, explorers, teachers,' Eragon raised a hand and let it drop. 'We're jacks-of-all-trades, and masters of all.'

Hawk nodded. 'Right, well, where are Torque and Elizabeth, I'm sure they'll want to see us pretty badly, plus they might bring us some food.' Said Hawk, and his stomach growled longingly.

Eragon began too reply, but a banging on the window interrupted him.

Hawk twisted in his bed, and Telia turned around, to see Torque, perched precariously on the window sill.

Telia stood up and undid the latch, and Torque jumped lightly inside, followed by Elizabeth.

The pair were holding two bags each.

Telia went to close the window, but was stopped as two iridescent shapes darted inside.

Torque stepped back and slammed the window shut.

'No need for people to know we're here.' Said Torque with a mischievous grin.

Telia smiled and hugged Torque tightly. 'Glad to see you too Torque.' Said Telia.

Torque blushed and turned around as Telia sat down again.

Torque stopped as he saw Eragon and Angela looking at him in confused shock.

'I thought I told you two that Nasuada said nobody could see these two until they were out of here.' Said Angela irritably.

'Didn't Blödhgarm tell you to stop bothering whoever was guarding the door?' Asked Eragon.

Elizabeth shrugged. 'Yeah, the wolf boy did tell us too stop bugging whoever was looking after the door.' Said Elizabeth unconcerned, folding her wings.

'But old Fang-face never thought about putting guards on the windows, now did he?' Asked Torque, as he followed Elizabeth's lead, with a sly smirk.

Eragon shook his head. 'You two are incorrigible.' He said with a grin.

Angela gave Torque a withering look.

Torque ignored her. 'We come bearing gifts Telia.' Said Torque, assuming that Hawk was still asleep.

Torque placed his bags on the floor and drew out a long, red-scabbard, complete with matching sword.

Eragon's jaw dropped. 'How did you get that?' He asked in surprise.

Telia gave Eragon an innocent look. 'I took it off that guy we were fighting a couple of days ago, before he hit us with that weird spell thingy.' Said Telia as she accepted the weapon from Torque. 'It just looked so damn gorgeous, I just had to have it.' She said as she drew the sword, and admired the sword.

Hawk sat up and whispered into Torques ear. 'Next thing you know, Telia's going to be starting her own clothes label.' Torque jumped about a foot in the air, and Hawk cracked a grin at the look on Torque's face.

'Hawk you bloody joker, make some noise why don't you!' Yelled Torque in irritation.

Hawk went to reply, but stopped as his dragon landed on his lap, and began poking at his injured hands.

_You mind stopping that? Those bandages are there for a reason_. Said Hawk, wincing as the little silver-and-blue mottled dragon poked a particularly sensitive part of his hand.

Hawk made to pull his hand away, but stopped when Eragon motioned for him to remain still.

The little dragon finally bit into one of the bandages, and unravelled them.

Hawk stared at his badly burned hand with a mixture of horror and disgust.

Telia was right, his hand did look like it had been melted, but it was also badly blistered, as well as pearly white, and clammy looking.

The little dragon nosed Hawk's hand again.

_Turn it over. _The thought drifted through Hawk's mind as he winced.

_Turn it over._ The thought insisted, and Hawk unconsciously obeyed.

The little dragon looked at Hawk's ruined hand, with a look of near sadness.

A tear formed in the corner of it's eye, and slid down it's cheek, before falling right into the heart of one of Hawk's Gedwëy Ignasia, and instantly, a blossom of warmth spread throughout Hawk.

_My gift to you, my young rider:_

_I gift you the power to command our breath, and have no fear of it._

_When you meet my other four uncorrupted brethren, you will receive other gifts, to help you fulfil your destiny. _Said an unmistakably female voice, but it was more resonant, a voice of fire.

_Okay, say that again but slower, and can you dumb it down a bit? That was a bit hard to follow. _Said Hawk in confusion.

No reply. A sudden sound of rushing air, then a bottomless, timeless void.

**I know it was a bit long winded, and I know it was a bit over-the-top dramatics wise, but it was great fun to write.**

**Anyway, Chapter Thirteen is in the works.**

**Read and, please review, thank you.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Flashback

**Disclaimer: See Chapter Two**

Elaina came in to land in a small glade, near the foothills of the Beor mountains

_Foothills,_ scoffed Elaina silently, _more like foot_mountains, _hell, the foothills of the Beor's have foothills!_

With a sigh of relief, Elaina rolled her shoulders for a bit, before folding her wings.

_The one downside of flying, is the stiff muscles the day after… _Thought Elaina, as she lightly jumped into a tree.

With a loud yawn, Elaina nestled herself into a large and shadowy hollow, propped her pack where she could find it, placed her M4 assault rifle across from her pack, took a final swig of water from her hip flask, then laid against the rough inner wall of the tree, and dozed off.

Elaina dreamed:

_She was aching all over from the vicious beating she'd been dealt, and quaking, quaking with exhaustion._

_Despite being bloodied and battered as no person, mutant, normal, in their prime, young or old, should ever have to be, dressed in only a shredded gown, she still managed the effort to pick herself up, brush herself off, and place herself between the whitecoats, and the battered form of her unconscious friend, Condor._

'_Step aside Carol, if you stop protecting him, I promise we won't hurt you or your friend.' Said one of the whitecoats, with a smile as fake, empty and false as the promise._

'_No, leave him alone!' Shouted the ten-year-old Elaina defiantly, her hands forming fists, as she prepared to fight the hulking Eraser, Ari Batchelder._

_Suddenly a rent in the air, appeared alongside Elaina, and a tall figure, wearing a leather cloak, and bearing a lethal looking, lustrous, flint-grey sword, with a diamond the size of a chicken's egg set into the hilt, stepped through the void._

_The figure just stood there completely at ease, gazing coldly at the whitecoats._

'_Why not pick on someone who can actually fight back?' The strange man asked coldly._

_Ari lunged, talons extended._

_Faster than the eye could follow, the stranger struck the Eraser between the eyes, toppling him backwards._

'_Slytha!' Commanded the stranger; instantly, each and every one of the whitecoats, and watching mutants, fell asleep._

_The stranger turned and crouched down to Elaina's level._

'_Elaina, the trials you shall face in the future are many,' Said the stranger in a tone, that seemed ghostly, as if he wasn't truly there, 'I grant you a gift, to help you accomplish what you must.'_

_The stranger placed his right hand on Elaina's brow, and said something in a strange language._

'_I grant you the pure power of light.' He said as he took away his hand._

_He conjured another hole in the air, and vanished as if he'd never been._

_Everyone but Ari, were instantly awake._

_Elaina blinked, she didn't _feel_ any different._

What the hell just happened?

_Elaina blinked again; the whitecoat _hadn't spoken!

I just gained telepathic powers! _Realised the younger Elaina._

_Suddenly another Eraser loomed over Elaina, and lunged jaws open wide-_

Elaina jolted awake, drenched in cold sweat.

She immediately stifled the web of mini-lightning bolts that played between her fingers, a reflex honed for when she awoke unexpectedly, ever since the strange event she'd just dreamt of.

_Christ, why do I still have nightmares about that? _Asked Elaina of herself.

A rough, clearly drunken laugh, interrupted Elaina's musings.

Alarmed, Elaina carefully peaked out of her hollow.

_Ah, shit._ She thought irritated.

Slavers.

There were maybe fifty of them, sitting around a large bonfire.

_Probably another ten sentries, so that's sixty…_ Elaina corrected her original estimate.

And, underneath her tree, she saw as she risked looking down, a single captive.

Oddly, his chest was tightly bound with rope, while his hands were tied behind his back, and he was tied to a post, hammered into the ground.

'Untie me you slavering pack of ratbastards! Untie me and come and have a crack, I could take the lot of you with both wings tied behind my back!' The captive roared defiantly.

One of the slavers went to strike the captive.

'Be silent, slave!' Shouted the slaver drunkenly, slashing at the bound youth with a knife.

It was what the captive had been waiting for. Quick as a wink, the captive twisted sideways, the knife missed him, and cut through the rope binding him to the post, and severing the wrist bonds and the rope wrapped around his chest.

'See ya later, you ground-pounding suckers!' Cackled the guy, and launched himself into the air, _on black-and-white magpie's wings!_

_Jeez, another one, _thought Elaina, _they're coming out of the woodwork._

With a weary, and exasperated sigh, Elaina quietly pulled on her pack and shouldered her M4, just as the head of one of the slavers peeked into the hollow.

He froze.

Elaina slammed the stock of her gun into the slaver's head, with so much force, it dislodged his grip on the tree and sent him sailing into his comrades below.

Elaina burst out of the tree, followed by a pair of silver objects.

Elaina rocketed through the canopy, as all the slavers watched the two silver objects in confusion.

_Flash!-Bang!_

A massive flash of light, that blinded the night-eyed slavers who looked at it permanently, followed by a massive sonic shockwave, that disoriented them, and in most cases, knocked them clean out.

'Damn it.' Muttered Elaina; She was clean out of stun grenades.

About a kilometre from the grove, Elaina stopped, and scanned the darkened sky, looking for the bird-kid she'd seen at the grove.

She didn't see anything, or anyone for miles.

With a resigned sigh, Elaina banked towards the Beor mountains.

Finding a small, and deserted cave, Elaina set a simple tripwire trap, consisting of a fine string tied around a rock, looped around another rock, then tied to the grip and trigger of a pistol aimed at head height.

Having set her defence, Elaina promptly curled up, and fell asleep.

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've been busy.**

**Also, don't expect updates for about two weeks, because I'm heading for the Northern Territory on Monday.**

**So, read, and please review, and I'll get back to you all in about ten days from Monday.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Pew**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter Two.**

**Author's Note: As **_**Birds of a Feather **_**and **_**Rulers of the Skies**_** are linked, I've decided to use this as a bit of a intro too the sequel too **_**Birds of a Feather's **_**sequel.**

**This'll also explain how the bird-kid Elaina encountered wound up in Alagäesia.**

**Six Hours Beforehand…**

It was an hour before dawn.

Pew was awake with his eyes shut, fighting his own fears.

_Now or never._ He told himself grimly, before quashing his fear of director Walker's retribution.

Pew reached up and with some difficulty unlatched his crate, before stealthily slinking out of the observation lab, and into a small wardrobe he'd walked past many times before.

He slipped inside, and quickly pulled on some warm, but rather baggy clothes.

After a few minutes, he emerged in grimy, and somewhat mismatched clothes.

After this, Pew made rapid progress to the main entrance, and he was over the fence, and running across the red desert sand, dodging trees as he went, before the guards saw him.

A klaxon sounded, and when Pew glanced back, he saw a big black four-by-four Toyota land cruiser speeding after him.

Pew hesitated for a second. _Stuff it, _he thought a second later, then he took a running start and jumped into the air, and began to fly, somewhat awkwardly, westward.

The Land Cruiser pursued Pew relentlessly, never giving him a moment's respite.

Pew looked around desperately, and spied a small country town off to his left, and angled his black-and-white wings towards the hills beside the last house in the town.

**Five Hours Before Incident At The Grove**

Jack West jr. stood on his porch and rested his artificial left hand on his hip, as he drank his first cup of coffee for the morning, and watched the sun rise.

As he drank his coffee, He saw a strange sight: A scruffy teenage boy wearing ratty clothes, with massive, oversized, magpie wings, flying awkwardly towards his house!

And somewhere not too far away, was the sound of a V8 engine.

Who, or whatever the stranger was, Jack realised,-as the stranger landed awkwardly, and headed towards the mine where the remains of several ancient wonders were housed; oblivious too Jack's presence.

He probably needed help.

Pew couldn't believe his luck when he saw the abandoned mine shaft.

_I'll just slip in there, lose them, then be on my merry way!_ Thought Pew with a grin.

He dashed inside, and kept running, until he came to a large chamber, where he stopped dead.

After telling Lily and to stay in the house, Jack woke Sky Monster, and explained the situation to him.

'Christ Huntsman, you hit your head on the porch or something?' Asked Sky Monster, but he quickly got dressed, and grabbed his a Remington twelve-gauge shotgun, that he normally used to defend the _Halicarnassus_, the modified 747 that Jack had stolen during Desert Storm.

Jack had already grabbed a pair of .45 calibre Desert Eagles.

They exited the house, just as the Toyota pulled up, and a group of men in their twenties piled out.

'Oi! What the bloody hell are you doing on my property?' Shouted Jack, levelling his pistols at the two closest men, while Sky Monster lined up another pair a bit further away.

One of the men, who seemed to be the one who was calmest and most in control, came up to the porch step, and ended up staring down the barrel of one of Jack's pistols.

'We're sorry to bother you, sir, but we're looking for a fugitive, who we believe might be hiding on your property, you wouldn't have seen anyone you didn't know come onto your property over the past hour would you?' Asked the man.

'If I had've seen anyone trespassing on my property an hour ago, they would've been hanging off the front gate, now beat it.' Said Jack in a quiet, angry voice.

'We'd still like to have a look around, just in case.' Said the man reasonably.

Jack cocked his pistols. 'Are you with the police?' He asked calmly.

The man hesitated.

'Get off my property.' Said Jack.

The men charged.

Sky Monster fired, sending one of the men crashing backwards, before Jack set about putting shots into the other four men.

Pew's jaw dropped open, before him was a solid gold mini-pyramid, with a diamond studded peak.

Surrounding this, were an odd assortment of objects: A bronze, satellite dish-like mirror, the head of a giant bronze statue, the lower section of a octagonal, marble pillar.

Suddenly, shots sounded from outside.

Pew spied a small opening at the base of the pyramid, and immediately crawled inside, and crawled out of sight.

He soon came to the end of the little passage.

As he was about o back out, a strange humming from above his head caught his attention.

Pew twisted around, and saw a small crystal glowing an icy blue.

There was a blinding flash, then Pew blacked out.

**Okay, that brings Jack West jr into the picture.**

**That also gives me a way to bring in a couple of characters from the far future in the sequel to **_**Birds of a Feather**_**.**

**Author's Note:**** The Character Pew is inspired by the magpie in Footrot Flats.**

**And if you hadn't already guessed, this is set in outback Australia.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The Powers-That-Be

**Disclaimer: See Chapter Two**

Hawk awoke sluggishly, not because of any injury, or tiredness, but more because he was savouring the wonderful feeling of _warmth_, and relaxation that the dragon's tear had bestowed on him.

Distorted arguing reached Hawks ears.

It was echo-ey and muffled, meaning Hawk was coming from behind a door in a large space.

A steely rasp fully woke Hawk and he sat up with a jerk, wide awake.

The rasp repeated, and Hawk looked at the source.

It was Torque, sharpening his sword with a whet stone.

'Glad too see you finally decided to wake up, you've been out long enough.' Said Torque in a disinterested tone, not looking up from his sword.

'How long?' Asked Hawk wearily.

''Bout a week, more or less.' Said Torque, looking up from his sword and looking Hawk in the eye.

'Anything happen I should know about?' Asked Hawk curiously.

'Yep.' Said Telia from where she was sitting on her bed, reading a red-leather covered book.

'Do tell.' Said Hawk, realising that he hadn't eaten in ten days.

Telia grinned. 'I'm sure you'd appreciate a meal first though.' She said.

'Your telepathy gotten better has it?' Asked Hawk.

'Thanks for noticing.' Said Telia.

A moment later the doors at the end of the ward opened, and Elizabeth came in carrying a large jug of water, and a plate piled high with steaming stew.

'That was quick.' Said Hawk in surprise.

'You took about fifteen minutes to wake up, we sent Elizabeth too get some food the moment you stirred.' Explained Torque, as he examined the polished length of his sword.

'Glad too see you awake Hawk,' said Elizabeth brightly as she put the water jug on Hawk's bedside table, and put the stew-laden plate on Hawk's lap and handed him a knife and fork.

Then she turned to Telia. 'That crazy guy you bumped into the other day is outside with Nasuada.' She said with a note of resignation in her voice.

Telia groaned loudly. 'Which one? Jörmundur, or that other king guy, what's-his-name, Orion?' King Orrin!' that's right; Which one was it?' Asked Telia dropping her head into her hands and rubbing her temples.

'Both of them, that's what the shouting was about.' Said Elizabeth as she sat down.

A large, black cat slunk out from under Hawk's bed and jumped into Elizabeth's lap.

Elizabeth scratched it behind the ears.

'Hello Solembum, what were you doin' under there?' Asked Elizabeth as she stroked the cat's back, making him pur with contentment.

Hawk recognised the large cat for what it was immediately.

'You're a werecat aren't you?' Said Hawk, eyeing the cat.

Solembum flicked a tufted ear, and regarded Hawk with slitted eyes.

_Aye, I am indeed a werecat, human, glad too see you recognised me for what I am. _Said Solembum with some satisfaction.

_What're you doing here? Weren't you with that herbalist lady the other day?_ Asked Hawk curiously.

Solembum chuckled in amusement. _She doesn't _own_ me if that's what you're asking, and I like to be around interesting people, and who or what could be more interesting, than four mutants from another world?_ Replied Solembum.

_You've got me there._ Admitted Hawk.

Outside, the argument between the guard, and whoever was the leader of the Varden top guns committee resumed, and rose in intensity.

'So what did I miss?' Asked Hawk through a mouthful of stew.

'I've been practicing swordsmanship with Telia,' said Torque, sheathing his sword and standing up and stretching.

'How's that going?' Asked Hawk.

'It'd be going better if I wasn't being flogged with a frickin' fencepost by a bloody giant every time I stuffed up.' Said Torque darkly, rubbing his side gingerly.

'I don't know what you're complaining about.' Said Telia innocently, with a straight face.

'Bullshit Telia, you've been taking advantage of the chivalrous streak of everyone, and just been fighting the regular guys, I get stuck with that bloody giant Frederic because they all know that I can beat 'em.' Said Torque, glaring accusingly at Telia.

'What can I say, being a girl has it's advantages.' Said Telia with a shrug, not even trying to deny Torque's accusations.

Torque took a breath to continue, but Hawk cut him off. 'Moving on, what else's been happening?' He asked before Torque and Telia's disagreement could become a full-scale brawl.

'Well, our dragon partners have grown a lot.' Said Telia, who shot a superior look at Torque because she'd had the last word.

'Yeah, well where are they?' Said Hawk looking around for the two dragon hatchlings.

'Out flying with Saphira, they haven't stopped following her since she and Eragon came too start teaching Telia the skills of a Dragon Rider.' Said Elizabeth unconcernedly.

'Who's Saphira?' Asked Hawk.

'You haven't met her yet, she's Eragon's dragon partner.' Said Telia in explanation.

'Oh yeah, the other day, the leader of the Varden came by, her name's Nasuada, she wanted to talk to us all, but seeing as you were still well and truly under, she just introduced herself, and told us a bit about what's going on here.' Said Elizabeth, remembering.

'Anything new?' Said Hawk disinterested.

'Nothing that Islanzadì didn't tell us when we got here.' Answered Torque shortly.

A deep boom sounded from outside, and rain began pattering at the window.

'What else?' Pressed Hawk, as he started scraping the plate with his fork.

'Well, the day after Nasuada came and saw us, I was coming back from sparring with Eragon, when I met a couple of _other_ key figures in the Varden.' Said Telia in a tone of distaste.

'What did they want?' Asked Hawk.

'Well, one was king Orrin, who I mentioned before, aside from wanting too meet us, he also wanted to ask a couple of questions regarding science in our world, how we can fly, etc., etc.' Said Telia with distaste.

'Same sort as a whitecoat, huh?' Asked Hawk wearily.

'Well, he's a bit different from them, he didn't call guards to try and beat me up when I floored him for being so insensitive.' Admitted Telia looking thoughtful.

'Aw, Christ Telia, you couldn't have just politely declined could ya?' 'That's probably going to stir up all sorts of trouble.' Said Hawk in askance.

Telia shrugged, unconcerned. 'And the other guy I met was the Varden's second in command, Jörmundur, who wanted to know things about how we fight, how capable we are, strength, stamina, etc., etc.' Said Telia, unfolding one of her wings and looking for anything caught in her feathers.

'Please tell me you didn't floor him.' Said Hawk resignedly as he poured himself a glass of water.

'Nope, I just slipped in here, and let that Blödhgarm bloke deal with him.' Said Telia, extracting a twig from between her primaries near the middle of her wing.

Silence fell outside the door, then it opened, grudgingly it seemed to Hawk, and a group of people filed in.

_Oh cock, this is going to be a very awkward chat._ Said Telia to Hawk.

Hawk looked at his hands, still heavily wrapped in bandages, a sudden desire too confirm that they were healing overcame him.

So Hawk bit into the bandages of his right hand, the one his dragon had wept on, and unwrapped the bandages, allowing them to fall away.

Hawk gasped, and the others forgot about the impending meeting with the Varden top brass and glanced at their friend, who in turn was staring at his _completely healed _hand in complete shock.

A tall dark skinned woman was at the head of the column.

Hawk looked up at the sound of footsteps as he unwrapped his other hand, only for a strong smell of herbs to reach his nose, when he looked at his left hand, Hawk saw that it had yet to heal, and was still a blistered, clammy, melted looking mess, that had the general shape of a hand.

_How is this possible?_ Asked Hawk in silent horror and disgust.

The column of Varden stopped at a respectful distance from the group.

'Good afternoon, I hope it's no trouble, but it's high time that you explained a few things to us.' Said the dark skinned woman.

'I'm sorry if I'm not on the same page as everyone else, but who're you?' Asked Hawk in a suspicious voice.

The group's leader glanced at Hawk. 'Ah, it is good to see you awake young master Hawk, I trust that your companions have told you everything that is going on here?' Asked the woman calmly.

'Don't dodge the question, who are you?' Repeated Hawk, the suspicion in his voice deepening.

The woman blinked again. 'I am Nasuada, the leader of the Varden.' She answered smoothly.

Hawk relaxed somewhat. 'If that's the case my lady, then I apologise for my suspicion, and yes, my friends have told me more or less what's going on around here.' Said Hawk calmly as he rebandaged his melted left hand.

'Who're they then?' Asked Hawk jerking his head at the three people behind Nasuada.

The two men and the woman behind Nasuada bristled at Hawk's casual manner, but remained silent.

'The man on the left is king Orrin of Surda, the man on my right is Jörmundur, my second in command and military advisor, and the woman next to him is Trianna, a sorceress and the leader of Du Vrangr Gata, the organisation of spell casters who are part of the Varden.' Nasuada indicated each one of them as she introduced them, and they nodded in acknowledgement.

Hawk noted, with some anxiety, that a spark of delight shone in Orrin's eyes.

_He'll be one to watch._ Said Hawk to Telia, thinking of Orrin as he thought it.

Telia gave her silent agreement.

'So why have you taken all the trouble to come down here and see little old us then?' Asked Hawk, already guessing the answer.

As Hawk guessed, it was Orrin who answered.

'Well, young Hawk, I met your young friend in the hall the other day, and asked a perfectly reasonable question on how it was possible for you to fly without the aid of magic, and she threw me over her shoulder onto my back and just kept walking.'

Telia exchanged the relevant memory to Hawk. The whole incident lasted about three seconds.

_You've been practicing_. Said Hawk approvingly.

Telia smiled internally.

Hawk considered carefully before he answered. 'Well, your majesty, it might've seemed reasonable to you, but that was a little rash of you, we-' Hawk gestured to himself and his friends,- 'find that line of questioning rather personal.' Explained Hawk, choosing his words carefully.

Orrin regarded Hawk for a moment. 'Be that as it may, your friend still struck one of her betters.' Replied Orrin coolly.

Hawk tried.

Elizabeth tried.

Torque tried.

Telia tried.

They all failed.

Hawk, Telia, Torque and Elizabeth all erupted in gales of laughter.

Nasuada, king Orrin, Trianna and Jörmundur all stared at the four winged kids in confusion.

'This isn't funny, it's very serious.' Said Jörmundur when they'd started gasping for breath.

'It is,…it really is,' said Hawk wiping a tear from his eye, 'it's absolutely hilarious that you reckon that just because you've got rank behind you, that you're better than we are somehow.' Said Hawk as he chuckled dryly, before downing a glass of water.

Orrin looked like someone had just shoved something very unpleasant under his nose.

'And what makes you say that?' Said Orrin in a calm, haughty voice.

Hawk considered for a moment. 'Well firstly, we're naturally stronger than any of you, we've got sharper senses, and quicker reflexes, we can fly,' Hawk checked each item off on his fingers.

'Secondly,' said Telia, 'Eragon told me the other day that Riders wield more power and authority than any king or leader in this entire land.' Said Telia calmly, crossing her arms where she stood.

'It's true that Riders normally only answer to the leader of their order, but in this day and age, you have to take a side, and fight alongside whoever you stand with.' Explained Nasuada, 'besides, even in days of old, I doubt that the Riders, ever treated anyone like you treated king Orrin, unless they really deserved it.'

Telia shrugged, apologetically. 'Well sor-ry for my rough upbringing and lack of social skills.' She said rolling her eyes to the ceiling.

'That's about the best you'll get in terms of apology.' Said Hawk, when Orrin took a breath to speak.

'Well, moving on, as lady Nasuada said a moment ago, in the current state of things, you're going to have to take a side: You can either stand with us and overthrow the traitor rider Galbatorix, or you can side with him, and end up enslaved.' Said Jörmundur calmly. He was secretly impressed by the nerve of Hawk and his friends.

_They're either very brave or very stupid._ Thought Jörmundur.

Then another explanation presented itself:_ Or maybe they've been through worse and just couldn't give a damn._ Realised Jörmundur.

_They would make potent allies._ Trianna commented to Jörmundur, when he lowered his mental defences to allow the sorceress to speak.

_Aye, but they're very independent, and I don't think they'll follow anyone who doesn't win their respect. _Replied Jörmundur wearily.

_Agreed, they could potentially cause us no end of grief if they chose too._ Said Trianna.

Hawk's answer snapped Trianna and Jörmundur out of their telepathic conversation.

'We're not interested in fighting anyone else's war, all we want to do is find a way back to our world.' Said Hawk calmly.

'From what Eragon gleaned from your minds when you were unconscious, you'd be forced to fight your creators, and anyone who wanted to control you in your world.' Countered Trianna.

'The difference is: that's our fight for freedom, not someone else's.' Said Torque in reply.

'So you'll fight for yourselves, but not for anyone else?' Asked Jörmundur, in an attempt to prick the four winged children's consciousnesses.

'Not just us, our friends back in our world, others like us, and of course, a quiet and fairly normal life.' Replied Telia, leaning against the wall.

_I think Elaina might've been on to something with the whole 'remain neutral' thing. _Commented Hawk to Telia.

_No shit Sherlock. _Replied Telia sarcastically.

'The Varden can offer you protection from the Empire, Even Galbatorix and Murtagh aren't insane enough to attack an entire army.' Prodded Orrin reasonably.

'If that wizened old bastard or his stooges decide to try and enslave us, they've got another thing comin'.' Replied Hawk dismissively.

'You need a teacher, someone to teach you magic and the like.' Said Trianna smoothly.

'Yeah, so?' Said Telia casually, 'someone like that shouldn't be too hard to find.'

'And besides, I thought Eragon was going to teach us.' Said Hawk suspiciously.

_Don't look now, but I think that Trianna lady might be about to try and blackmail us._ Said Hawk to Telia.

_No kidding._ Replied Telia.

'If you don't join us, and go off on your own, Eragon won't be able to teach you will he, and I assure you, practically everyone else who could teach you the skills you need, are either under Galbatorix's thrall, have an ulterior motive, or are simply impossible to find.' Explained Trianna.

'That's no problem, we'll just figure things out on our own, we're good at that sort of thing.' Replied Hawk.

Trianna just stared at them.

Then a thought struck Nasuada. 'If you join us, you'll only answer to me or Eragon, and, you'll have a guaranteed supply of food.' Offered Nasuada.

Hawk, Telia, Torque and Elizabeth looked at each other for a moment, then turned back to Nasuada and her companions.

'Okay, you've got yourself a deal…my lady' Said Hawk calmly, and adding the 'my lady' after a short pause.

**Okay, sorry for the long chapter, but this needed to be done.**

**I **_**had**_** to do a chapter about Hawk and his mates joining the Varden, and I also wanted to add a little bit of drama to the piece.**

**Well, that and I just wanted a chance to stretch my comedy skills.**

**Next chapter will switch to either Pew, Murtagh or Elaina, and possibly all three of them.**

**Also, it's great to be back from the Northern Territory, it's given some brilliant ideas in terms of scenery, and I wouldn't be exaggerating when I say it was the trip of a life time.**

**I hope you can all visit the Top End some time and see it for yourselves.**

**Anyway, it's great to be on holidays writing, review after reading, and until next time:**

**Goodbye.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Bird-kid Down

**Disclaimer: See Chapter Two**

When Pew awoke, he thought he'd died and gone…well it wasn't heaven, and it sure as hell wasn't hell, because there weren't any crazy guys in lab coats.

That's when Pew decided that he hadn't in fact died, he'd just slipped into another dimension somehow.

Still, these raucous, drunk and undeniably smelly blokes surrounding him had tied him to a fencepost, and tied his wings, so Pew decided he didn't like them at all.

'Come on ya ratbastards, come have a crack if you think you've got the balls!' Shouted Pew, attracting the attention of one of the ugly buggers who'd tied him up.

'Be silent slave!' Shouted the bloke, drunkenly slashing at Pew with a knife.

As the knife whistled towards his cheek, Pew twisted at the last second, and caught the blow across the ropes binding his wings, and then the ropes binding his wrists.

Pew winced as the pain from the cut on his wing that the dagger had left, but he still managed to leap into the air and achieve take-off.

'See ya in hell, you ground pounding suckers!' Cackled Pew as he flew away, noticing as he flew past a hollow in the tree, with some surprise, a girl about his age, with an M4 colt commando assault rifle, and gorgeous, rust red wings.

Pew felt a number of emotions pass through him: surprise at seeing another bird-kid, here of all places, wherever 'here' was, relief that he wasn't alone, a detached part of him noted that she was very pretty as well, and, underneath it all, a gnawing hunger that made him feel shaky and faint.

As he burst through the canopy Pew saw that he was most definitely _not_ in the middle of outback Australia anymore.

The major hint were the colossal mountains off too his left.

On a whim, Pew headed north-west.

_Nothin' looks to be out east, no-one in their right mind 'd live in those mountains, and north looks pretty barren so I reckon nor'-west 'd be the go…_ Rationalized Pew as he began awkwardly flying northwest.

When Elaina awoke, as expected her wings ached badly.

Groaning she stretched them as far she could, cracking the joints before she flapped them a few times and rolled her shoulders to clear the lactic acid.

_I guess I'd better go find that magpie guy before he gets himself killed._ Thought Elaina wearily as she downed a stale protein bar out of her pack, followed by a draft of water.

_I'm starting to run out of supplies_. She realised, as she tucked the foil wrapper into her pocket.

With an exasperated sigh, Elaina realised she'd have to go to Murtagh if she wanted to do a re-supply run on Earth.

_And that means I'll owe him a favour, great._ She thought grumpily as she remembered the last favour Murtagh had asked of her: the expedition to Du Fells Nangoroth to hunt for dragon eggs.

By the time the sun had risen, Pew was no longer flying, he was staggering along a compacted dirt road, feeling like he was about to keel over due to lack of food.

_This is why those whitecoat bastards always kept us starved, _realised Pew sluggishly, _if we ever escaped, we'd die of hunger unless we got a decent meal straight away._

The thought made him grit his teeth in anger and look up with defiance burning bright in his eyes.

Driving himself on with nothing more than a desire too spite the whitecoats, Pew grimly trudged on.

Soon though, exhaustion, dehydration and hunger caught up with him and he collapsed to the road gasping for breath.

With a supreme effort of will, Pew began crawling onwards, looking towards the blurry outline of a mud-coloured wall a ways off.

Suddenly stars danced In Pew's eyes, and he passed out, as heat exhaustion finally claimed him.

Murtagh opened his eyes and frowned in confusion.

_There's _another one_ of those winged children_? He asked himself in confusion.

He'd been meditating, keeping a watch over Dras Leona and it's surrounds with his mind, searching for hostile intent.

Instead, he'd found the mind of a battered and exhausted being much like Elaina.

The thought of the girl he'd rescued from the wolf-men of her world sent conflicting emotions through Murtagh.

On the one hand, she was witty, intelligent, and one of the few people who could best Murtagh in a straight up one-on-one fight, and she was also Murtagh's only friend, having accepted readily, that everyone either hated, feared or didn't trust him, and the fact he served an insane tyrant with a habit of making anyone who worked for him swear undying obedience to him.

On the other hand, she'd helped that obnoxious bastard Hawk and that arrogant girlfriend of his Telia evade the empire, and Galbatorix had made it quite clear that he was to capture any beings like Elaina, or the four, so Galbatorix could learn more about them.

Fortunately, he _hadn't invoked Murtagh's true name,_ when he'd given the order, nor had he ordered Murtagh in the ancient language to carry out the deed.

And even more fortunately, he hadn't suspected anything about the mental block Murtagh had put around his mind concerning Elaina, or the dragon's nest he'd discovered in Du Fells Nangoroth.

As he considered what he should do, two events occurred that made up Murtagh's mind: firstly, the mysterious winged child he'd sensed originally fell unconscious, and Elaina entered Murtagh's psychic vision.

Thorn stirred from where he'd been sleeping.

The great crimson dragon had physically healed after his titanic aerial duel with the behemothic Glaedr, but he was still extremely sore after the thrashing he'd been dealt by Saphira and the two winged children who'd come to Hawk's aid.

That and being shot by Hawk didn't help.

Murtagh grimaced as he stretched his left shoulder, where the bullet he'd taken had ripped right through him stretched, sending tendrils of pain down his chest.

_Come on Thorn, we'd better see who this new winged child is, with any luck, it'll be able to help us catch that bastard, Hawk._ Said Murtagh.

Thorn growled in agreement. _I'll tear the wings off that upstart's back when we capture him, before we take him to our dark master._ Said Thorn with relish.

Murtagh smiled, Thorn still struggled with word meanings, and often resorted to using iages to get a point across, but he was learning rapidly.

For the umpteenth time, Murtagh cursed Galbatorix too the blackest depths of hell for magically accelerating Thorn's physical growth, and not Thorn's mental growth as well.

Elaina flew towards Dras Leona, and within two hours, the city was in view, with the jagged black spires of Helgrind nearby.

All the while Elaina searched the ground below for the mind of the bird-kid she'd seen the night before.

_If I find him nearby, it'll be a complete fluke._ Thought Elaina grimly as she realised that the other bird-kid would have absolutely no clue where anything was.

A cloud of dispersing dust caught Elaina's attention.

As she watched, the figures came into sharp focus.

_They get around._ Thought Elaina in surprise as she recognised the slavers from the previous night.

They were clustered around a collapsed figure on the road.

Elaina took a closer look at the unconscious figure.

He had untidy, overlong, black hair, his skin was pale but it had a natural gold colour too it, and he was wearing a torn, grubby hospital gown.

_Oh, cock! _Swore Elaina silently as one of the slavers dismounted and slung the bird-kid across his saddle before remounting, at which point the mob of slavers started towards the city.

_I can't shoot that good, I'm outnumbered roughly ten-to-one, they probably have a magician, and all I have is a gun, a couple of clips of ammo, and a dagger._ Thought Elaina in despair.

_Guess I'll have to break him out tonight._ Rationalized Elaina, before taking a peek at the bird-kid's mind.

That's when Elaina realised he wouldn't make it till the night.

_Elaina, it's good to see you again, but we need to talk._ said a voice that Elaina was half overjoyed, half afraid to hear.

_Hey Murtagh, don't tell me you're giving me a fanfare, 'cause we both know that I'm dead if anyone sees me in the empire._ Replied Elaina as she looked up and saw Thorn circling level too her over the slavers.

'No, I'm up here for the same reason you're hovering up here.' Called Murtagh over the wind.

'If I get caught, bail me out, if not, I'll have saved you some trouble.' Called Elaina back, before she dived at the slaver at the head of the column, who had the unconscious bird-kid on his saddle.

She swooped in from in front of him, and savoured the look of complete shock ash she barrelled right at him.

A split second before she collided with the slaver, Elaina swung both her legs forward, so when she impacted, the double kick had enough force and momentum behind it to physically lift the slaver out of his saddle and into the rider behind him, unseating him and causing the medieval equivalent of a multi-vehicle pile up.

Not a pretty sight.

Meanwhile, the slaver's horse bolted in panic.

Elaina came around and swooped at the horse and succeeded in lifting the unconscious bird-kid into the air.

With some effort, Elaina flew back up too where Murtagh and Thorn hovered.

'Here you have him,' grunted Elaina through the effort of lifting the unconscious bird kid onto Thorn's saddle.

'Nice move.' Commented Murtagh impressed as Elaina landed lightly behind him.

'Thanks,' replied Elaina with a grin.

'We need to talk about that stunt you pulled, teaming up with that arrogant bastard, Hawk.' Said Murtagh coolly as Thorn carried them back towards Dras Leona's citadel.

Elaina snorted. 'You'd prefer to have to teach him and Telia would you?' Asked Elaina slyly.

Murtagh thought about it for a second. 'Now that you mention it, no not really.' Replied Murtagh, 'but we still need to talk about that.' Said Murtagh, turning to look at Elaina as he said it.

Elaina met Murtagh's gaze levelly. 'Fine by me, but let's do it over lunch, I haven't eaten properly since I took off.' Agreed Elaina.

'I was hoping you'd say that.' Said Murtagh with a smile that he got to use all too rarely.

**Ok, in case anyone is wondering, yes, I do feel pretty sorry for Murtagh; he is the quintessential tragic character, the guy that drew an extremely crappy hand when it came to destiny, and everyone hates through no fault of his own.**

**And no, Elaina is NOT Murtagh's girlfriend, Murtagh saved Elaina's life when he was experimenting with an extremely ancient spell, so Elaina trusts Murtagh almost unreservedly.**

**She's the character that brings out Murtagh's good side, that we only got to see for the second half of **_**Eragon**_** before the twins kidnapped him.**

**Also, the Murtagh\Elaina storyline is a way I've figured for Murtagh to redeem himself slightly.**

**Drop me a review and you can tell me if you love it, hate it, or couldn't care less.**

**Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Saphira's Gift

**Disclaimer: See Chapter Two**

That night, Eragon and Saphira came to visit Hawk and his companions.

'How did Nasuada do?' Asked Eragon of Arathus, one of Blödhgarm's elves, and the current guardian of the Bird's-nest, as it had been christened by another one of Blödhgarm's elves a few days previously, after they'd exchanged the traditional greeting.

'I don't know how she did it,' said Arathus, shaking his head in bewilderment.

'She convinced them to join us?' Asked Eragon in surprise.

'Somehow.' Answered Arathus, shrugging to show that he had no idea how she'd done it, as he stood up and opened the door.

'Good luck to you Shadeslayer.' Said Arathus jokingly, bowing Eragon and Saphira in.

_Arathus is certainly a strange one among the elves._ Commented Saphira to Eragon.

_Not strange, just more at ease, remember he is young for an elf, and he's spent the most time around these winged children, so maybe they've rubbed off on him. _Theorized Eragon, remembering how Blödhgarm had volunteered Arathus for the duty because he was the most tolerant of them.

As Eragon and Saphira approached, they caught the punch line of a joke the dark blonde boy, Torque was telling.

'-The brunette, the blonde stopped and asked for directions.' Said Torque grinning, and the other three broke out laughing.

Hawk poured himself a glass of water, and noticed Eragon and Saphira as he did so. He froze with the goblet he had halfway to his mouth.

_He's taking you better than Torque and Elizabeth,_ noted Eragon with some amusement, as Hawk shrugged and drained his goblet, before laying back against the pillows he had propped behind him.

'Come on over, I thought you'd come back eventually.' Called Hawk, motioning for Elizabeth and Telia to make room.

Saphira curled up in on the far side of the room, across from Hawk's bed.

There was a pair of joyful squeaks and the two young dragon hatchlings that had been listening lazily from their partner's laps, rushed over to Saphira, and began to pester her like young kittens.

Hawk, for his part, was trying, and failing miserably, at trying not too stare at Saphira.

Eragon smiled at the look of strained indifference on Hawk's face.

'Hawk, I'd like to introduce you to Saphira, my bonded partner.' Said Eragon graciously.

'Hello.' Said Hawk faintly, at a loss for anything witty or more articulate.

Saphira regarded Hawk with a curious look.

_Greetings Hawk, it is a pleasure to meet you. _Replied Saphira, nodding her head in recognition of Hawk's greeting.

Hawk realised how insane he'd sound if he continued to answer out loud, so instead he answered mentally. _A pleasure to meet you as well._ Replied Hawk managing something a bit more sophisticated this time.

Eragon smiled slightly at the dazed expression on Hawk's face.

'I'm glad to see you awake.' Said Eragon to Hawk.

'Thanks,' said Hawk, raising his goblet in acknowledgement.

'I came to see you in regard to your training, with your left hand still healing, I think it best if you just rested for now, and focus on your telepathic abilities.' Began Eragon strongly.

Hawk regarded Eragon levelly. 'With all due respect Eragon, if I stay in hear any longer, I'm going to go insane, I need to get out and _do _something.' Said Hawk, banging his goblet down for emphasis, before sighing, and looking wearily at his heavily bandaged left hand.

'I just feel so utterly _useless_, just lying here, and doing nothing.' Said Hawk, then he angrily berated himself. _Quit getting so uptight about it, you've got no choice, so deal with it._ Hawk told himself, but the realisation only made him angrier.

In shear frustration, not even realising what he was doing, Hawk brought his right arm across his chest, and slammed it into the wall at shoulder height.

When Hawk let his arm slump back to the bed, he unclenched his fist. 'What the-' He said in surprise as he saw what was in his palm.

'What?' Asked Eragon, leaning in curiously, and looking at what so engrossed Hawk about his hand all of a sudden, 'oh.' He said in surprise.

_What is it, little one?_ Asked Saphira curiously as the others leaned in curiously, then stared at Hawk, stunned.

Hawk held up his hand, palm up. 'See for yourself,' said Hawk, focusing on the fiery energy that swirled across the Gedwëy Ignasia on his right palm, and caused it to flare up and blaze as a ball of fire that hovered a centimetre above Hawk's skin.

Then the words he'd heard when his dragon had shed the tear into his palm came back to him.

_I give to you my young Rider, the gift to command our breath and have no fear of it._

Without telling anyone what he was about to do, Hawk put his left forearm in the fireball over his right hand.

'What the hell are you doing?' Cried Telia in alarm, wrenching Hawk's arm out of the fire.

'Look, I didn't get burnt!' Said Hawk gesturing to his unblemished left forearm.

'How did you do that?' Asked Eragon in amazement.

'Remember when my dragon partner shed that tear onto my hand?' Asked Hawk quickly.

'Yes, and Saphira still isn't sure what happened, and neither I, nor any of the elves knew dragons actually _could_ cry before that.' Answered Eragon, 'why?' He asked a second later.

'Because, before I passed out, a voice, that I'm pretty sure was my dragon partner, said to me 'I grant you this gift, my young rider, the gift to command our breath, and have no fear of it,'' said Hawk triumphantly.

'Oh, you lucky son of a-' Torque broke off as Elizabeth elbowed him in the ribs.

'You got a new power.' Simplified Telia.

'Yeah, pretty much,' shrugged Hawk, closing his right hand and extinguishing the flame.

At that moment, Saphira hissed, and snaked her head over the group and looked at Hawk, with a glazed expression, before snaking out her tongue and licking the bandages off his left hand.

Hawk hissed, as the barbs on Saphira's tongue abraded his already burnt hand.

_Turn over your hand, young rider._ Said Saphira in a distant, almost wraithlike tone.

Hawk obeyed without comment, already pretty sure where this was going.

Saphira's eyes clouded over completely, and she snaked forward and the tip of her snout touched the heart of Hawk's left Gedwëy Ignasia, and Hawk instantly felt the familiar bloom of heat course through his veins.

_The power of fire will consume you like it does with all else, unless it is balanced with the power of the storm; That is the power I grant you._ Said Saphira in a resonant tone, akin to the one he'd heard when his dragon had given him the ability to control fire, only, this was _definitely _Saphira.

_Two powers remain, which you shall gain when the time is at hand…_

Saphira jerked back and shook her head like a dog drying itself.

_Saphira?_ Asked Eragon in concern, as Hawk slumped against his pillow.

Torque let out a weary sigh. 'I'm not waiting another week for him to wake up.' He said shaking his head as he picked up the half empty water pitcher from Hawk's bedside table.

'What are you-oh, go on.' Telia motioned for Torque to continue as she saw what Torque had in mind.

_I'm fine little one, but that one, he isn't all he seems, we should watch him closely._ Said Saphira, in a tone that suggested that she suspected something about Hawk, but couldn't reveal it too Eragon.

_Is this like the eldunarì?_ Asked Eragon as Torque dumped the contents of the water pitcher over Hawk's head, causing him to jerk awake spluttering, then nail Torque in the gut for waking him up the way he had.

Torque swore harshly, using a word both Eragon and Saphira had never heard before.

_If it is what I think it is, it's something that I can only reveal to another dragon._ Said Saphira in a tone that brooked no protest.

_This could be important though.._ Said Eragon exasperated.

_I know it is little one, but Glaedr made me swear in the ancient language not to reveal this to anyone but another dragon, or-._ She caught herself and broke off.

_Or?_ Pressed Eragon urgently.

Saphira remained silent.

Eragon watched as Hawk conjured a fireball and preceded to use it to dry off, by evaporating the water Torque had tipped over his head.

Then, Hawk looked at his left hand. 'Okay…' He said in a voice that had an uncertain edge to it.

'Now that's just freaky,' said Telia, looking at Hawk's healed left hand.

Hawk looked at Eragon. 'What do you say about me staying in bed now?' He asked smoothly.

Eragon sighed. 'Meet me at the training field tomorrow, Telia, you as well.' Said Eragon levelly.

'Fine with me, I could do with a bit of action.' Said Hawk as he settled back down.

Hawk's dragon squeaked huffily, but glided onto the foot of Hawk's bed curled up and followed Hawk's lead, soon they were both breathing peacefully.

Telia, Torque and Elizabeth all looked levelly at Eragon. 'You mind telling us what the hell is going on with him?' Telia asked Eragon quietly.

Eragon just shrugged. 'I don't know, I've never heard of anything like this happening before.' He said truthfully.

Telia switched her attention to Saphira. 'How about you then Saphira? Because if you don't know what's going on with Hawk, I'll eat Zar'roc.' Said Telia, holding Saphira's gaze as she regarded Telia.

_I have my suspicions, _she said to all of them, save for Hawk, _but I can only reveal them to another dragon._

And she refused to go into anymore detail.

**Well, that's Chapter Seventeen.**

**I'm working on Chapter Eighteen.**

**And to anyone who's also reading **_**Birds of a Feather**_**: I'm sorry I had to put it on hold, but bending everyone's collective arm appears to be the only way I'll get some feedback.**

**Anyway, review, and I'll see you next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

At _The River Dragon Inn_

**Disclaimer: See Chapter Two.**

**Also, I do not own the lyrics below, they're from **_**Body Breakdown**_** by **_**Dragonforce**_**.**

_Silent screams, and shattered dreams are what we left at seventeen,_

_Still lost within the misery and pain that lies inside._

_Here alone the fight to breathe still searching for the truth to be,_

_Blackened by the burning fire held deep inside my mind…_

The figure at the back of the tavern was remarkable, only if you knew he was there, and most of the patrons were more than happy to ignore him, except he had a strange device that was emitting an obnoxious, and yet strangely uplifting music.

The patrons of the tavern were doing their best to pretend the figure wasn't there.

He was tall, and well built, as well as rather handsome, but none of the other patrons of the _River Dragon_ _Inn_ knew this, as he was wearing a grey cloak with his hood up.

At his waist was a flint-grey, hand-and-a-half sword, with a large diamond in it's hilt.

And perching on his shoulder _was a small, long-bodied dragon._

The dragon was a lustrous, silvery grey, it's feet were like those of a falcon, or similar bird of prey, while it's fore-claws were more like hands, albeit, with razor-sharp talons for nails.

Instead of spikes, a line of dark grey fur stretched from just behind it's long, smooth, curved horns, all the way down to it's feather like tail-tip, which was the same colour as it's fur.

And, oddly it didn't have massive wings.

The man sipped a tankard of wine, while he listened to the local gossip.

_Hmm… seems the old elf was correct, four bird-kids, were pulled through the warp, and two were captured by the arch-traitor's servant, before they escaped._ Said the man to his dragon.

The dragon took a draft of warm wine from the bowl on the table. _Don't worry about them Aragon, worry about the son of the traitor and Elaina, like the old elf told us to. _Said the dragon in reply.

_Well I will Thelduin Star-Dragon, but until the Tragic-Hero and the Angel-of-Redemption get here, I just want to relax, and enjoy a little music and, contemplate what we're doing back here in Alagaësia after so long wandering through space and time. _Said Aragon in reply to Thelduin's chastising.

Thelduin's thoughts became something like a summer storm: brooding and sad. _The arch-traitor and his thrice-damned supporters have wrought so much destruction and pain here… I miss our old home on Vroengard, and to think that it is now desolate and haunted… _Thelduin shook her head and took another sip of wine.

_I know, it saddens me so much to see young Arya has become so brooding and cold a person, so different from the happy and youthful elf-child we rescued during the Fall._ Said Aragon with more bitterness than sadness, and he gripped his sword, Ilumëo tightly.

Around the diamond, in the runes of the ancient language, was written: _Truth shall set us free._

_Truth doesn't come out just yet, stay your sword, Soul-friend. _Said Thelduin, using one of her names for Aragon.

Aragon went to answer, but at that moment, their marks entered.

Aragon only just managed to switch off his portable speakers before the next song started.

_I don't know how, or why you listen to that shit Aragon, even on 21st__ century Earth, _Dragonforce_ is considered crap. _Said Thelduin, shaking her head as she coiled around the table's stem.

Aragon smiled; even after nearly ten years wandering between dimensions and eras, Aragon's taste in music was one of the few things Thelduin and he disagreed about. _You either like their music or you don't; And I happen to like it._ Retorted Aragon as he switched his Ipod off.

Thelduin snorted, but didn't reply.

* * *

Thorn landed on the western side of Leona lake, and let Murtagh, Elaina and the still unconscious bird-kid off his back, before going to hunt deer in the Spine, ever listening for his Rider's call.

'Come on, There's a good tavern across the lake.' Said Murtagh, setting off around the lake.

'Murtagh, this guy is nearly dead from dehydration, he at least needs a drink.' Said Elaina urgently.

'Adurna risa.' Commanded Murtagh, gesturing to the pristine waters of Leona lake; A ribbon of water rose into the air, and coalesced into a sphere over the unconscious bird-kid's head.

Murtagh lowered his hand, and the water splashed down on the bird-kid, drenching him, and making him wake up spluttering.

'Adurna.' Commanded Murtagh again, and the water evaporated.

'Easy, easy.' Chided Elaina as the bird-kid woke up.

Murtagh offered a canteen to Elaina, who unscrewed the cap, and gave it to the bird-kid, who drained it in a few gulps, before refilling it and draining it again.

'Thanks,' he gasped, getting up shakily, 'now if you'll 's'cuse me, I've gotta fly.' He said, spreading his black and white wings, and tensing for take-off.

He jumped into the air.

* * *

As Pew started to put some distance between himself and the girl he'd seen in the tree the night before, it hit him that the girl must've followed him.

No sooner than this realisation had hit him, than the girl herself had done the same thing, by grabbing his wings on a downstroke, causing him to crash into the shallows.

'Adurna.' Said the dark haired bloke who'd given the girl the canteen dryly, as Pew staggered out of the shallows.

Instantly, he felt dry.

'What the bloody hell was that for?' Asked Pew of the girl angrily, 'Christ, I've got enough problems without a mad sheila like you knocking me out of the sky!' He shouted.

Elaina groaned and slapped herself in the head. 'Great, of all the bird-kids to get stuck with, I just happen to get stuck with a goddamn Australian.' Said Elaina in despair.

'And what's so bad about bein' an Aussie?' Asked Pew, puffing out his chest in pride.

'You can never take anything seriously, you can all talk gagged underwater, and, more often than not, if you call people by the nickname used for them, even when its in jest, you offend people and just keep on doing it.' Explained Elaina, ticking each item off with her fingers.

Pew shrugged. 'Not my fault if the rest of the world is so sensitive about everything, and the Poms never seem too mind.' Retorted Pew.

Murtagh sighed impatiently. 'Okay, what's your name, then we'll go too the_ River Dragon_ and talk there.' He said impatiently.

'My name's X22dashWZ, jr., but you can call me X22.' Said Pew sarcastically.

_See what I mean._ Said Elaina in irritation to Murtagh..

_Yeah, I do._ Replied Murtagh in grim despair at the prospect of having to deal with the youth over lunch.

_Thinking of how-Image of Galbatorix in a fury after discovering the assassination of the Ra-zac-I think he's-Image of flying with Murtagh for the sake of flying._ Interjected Thorn.

_Nobody asked you._ Elaina shot at Thorn.

'Don't bullshit me, what's your name?' Asked Elaina impatiently.

Pew held up his hands in the universal '_steady on'_ gesture, and spread his wings slightly. _'Relax _Max, the name's Pew.' Said Pew, shaking his head and putting emphasis on the 'relax'.

Elaina sighed wearily. 'Do I _look_ like Maximum Ride to you?' Asked Elaina gesturing to herself, and completely misunderstanding Pew.

Pew exaggerated taking a closer look at Elaina. 'Nah, Ride doesn't wear a hessian sack, and has brown wings.' Said Pew grinning.

'No shit genius, if you have to call me something, call me Elaina.' Said Elaina sighing, and noting that Pew did have a fair point about her shirt.

'What about Tall-Dark-and-Scary over there?' Asked Pew, motioning to Murtagh.

_Elaina, I swear if he doesn't cut that out soon, I'm going to strangle him._ Said Murtagh in annoyance.

_Get in line_. Elaina shot back.

'He's Murtagh, and he's getting as sick of your brand of humour as I am.' Said Elaina, hoping Pew would take the hint.

'Well sweetheart, until I've had a feed, you'll just have to get used to my brand of humour.' Replied Pew crossing his arms and sighing melodramatically.

Pew had unknowingly crossed a line.

The first time a guard had called Elaina 'sweetheart' in the palace at Dras Leona while trying to talk her up one night while she was going too Murtagh's quarter's where Murtagh had set her up, Elaina had electrocuted the guard with her powers.

She hadn't killed him, but the guard was decidedly hesitant about chatting up servant-girls after that.

Pew didn't know what was happening until he was clutching his groin and roaring in pain, after Elaina had landed a powerful kick.

When Pew had stopped writhing, but while he was still in pain, Elaina pulled him onto his back and put her face very close to his.

'_Never. Ever._ Call me _'sweetheart' _again if you ever want to have kids.' Said Elaina, deadly quiet.

'Gotcha on that, Hekate.' Said Pew meekly.

_I just kicked him in the testicles hard enough for his _grandkids _to feel, and he still cracks a joke! What the hell is wrong with this guy?_ Elaina silently screamed.

Elaina graciously helped a hesitant Pew to his feet.

Murtagh just looked at Elaina. 'Remind me never to piss you off.' He remarked seriously.

Elaina smiled sweetly at her friend. 'Just don't ever call me 'sweetheart', and you'll be fine.' Said Elaina, calmly as they rounded the lake.

* * *

When they reached the _River Dragon Inn_, and went inside, Murtagh noted that everyone was steering clear of the shadowy back corner of the inn near a window looking out onto Leona lake.

_Must be an off-duty soldier drinking off his pay over there…_ surmised Murtagh, although the sun shining through the window, as well as the shadows made it impossible to see who was sitting there.

It could've been Galbatorix himself, and Murtagh wouldn't have been any the wiser.

It was a lesson in tactics that Murtagh took note of: Using light and dark simultaneously to avoid notice.

They took a table at the outside, on the balcony in the southwest corner.

Murtagh made sure he had a seat with a view of the corner window where the mystery figure sat.

_Foiled again,_ thought Murtagh, seeing that the figure was wearing a grey cloak with the deep cowl up, concealing the figure's face, save for his chin, which had a good deal of short, dark stubble, the skin surrounding the stubble was well tanned.

'May I help you?' A serving girl asked.

'Yes,' said Murtagh snapped out of his reverie, 'three plates of the house special, each, for my two friends here, and a bowl of stew for me, along with a tankard of beer. Murtagh ordered, looking at Elaina and Pew for confirmation.

They both nodded, Pew more eagerly than Elaina, who was having second thoughts, concerning things like E-coli, and Salmonella.

'Any chance of a pot of tea and a thing of milk?' Enquired Pew, before the serving girl turned to walk away.

'Sure,' she said distracted, before going out a door behind the bar.

'What's with the tea and milk?' Asked Murtagh in confusion.

Pew just shrugged. 'A bloke by the name of 'Maximillion Eppers', visited the lab I was in at that time years ago,- not a bad bloke actually,- anyway, he was there to see an old mate of his, and the whitecoats wanted to appear all goody-goody, so they gave me a set of decent clothes, threatened to have me beaten to a paste by one of their stooges if I gave the game away to Professor Eppers, etc., etc., anyway, he got me into drinkin' tea this way, and besides, too bloody hot and bitter otherwise.'

They swapped stories for about half an hour, and Murtagh explained in full about Alagaësia over lunch,-with Pew assuring the serving girl, that even if Elaina couldn't get through what she'd ordered, he'd finish it, leaving the young woman puzzled, as she went to see about the tea,- When Murtagh was finished, Pew whistled, doing,-in Elaina's opinion,- a near flawless impression of a magpie. 'Hoo boy, is that the tallest tale I was ever told, and I've been told some tall ones.' Said Pew shaking his head, then, to both Elaina's and Murtagh's complete surprise, Pew suddenly grew serious.

'You're not kidding are you?' He asked in a tone completely different from the one he'd been using a second before.

'Deadly serious, about the dragons, elves, dwarves, magic, spirits, shades, the mad king, everything, that we just said.' Confirmed Elaina, checking each item off with her fingers.

Pew slumped in his chair, visibly deflated, as he let it all sink in.

He brightened considerably when the serving girl came by with a battered tin tea pot and a chipped clay jug of milk.

'Thanks darl',' Pew thanked her casually.

The serving girl blushed slightly and smiled as she went back to serving the lunch time crowd.

Pew relaxed, savouring the tea the maid had brought him and taking in the scenery of Leona lake, taking absolutely no notice of Murtagh and Elaina.

'After that confrontation with those two miscreants you helped, the king has ordered me to take anyone like you or them alive, and bring them before him.' Explained Murtagh quietly after they'd discussed Elaina's actions from four days previously, and Murtagh had forgiven Elaina for everything, except for giving them firearms.

'I keep telling you, I was trying to talk them out of touching those eggs.' Said Elaina wearily, 'sadly, they didn't listen, and we're in our current mess, although I take it that Galby stuffed up some how, seeing as how I'm not currently chained to a wall in some rat-hole.'

Murtagh nodded. 'Firstly, he didn't use my true name, and secondly, he didn't use the ancient language, and if you strengthen the block I put around my memories concerning you and him,'-Murtagh motioned too Pew,- 'then we should be fine, so long as you can plant some fake memories as well.' He finished, taking a draft of warm beer.

'The advantages of having a mad boss…' Mused Elaina aloud.

'Yeah, they're easy to fool if you know how.' Agreed Murtagh.

They sat there for a couple of moments, and followed Pew's example, taking in the beautiful scenery.

At length Elaina sighed wearily. 'I need a favour,' she began bluntly.

Murtagh returned the sigh. 'You want me to use that trans-dimensional travel spell that I was experimenting with to go back to your world, right?' There was a note of sadness and betrayal in his voice.

Elaina looked at him. 'Do you think I'd be that shallow?' She asked him angrily, 'I'm only doing this because I'm running out of ammunition and supplies.' She explained a bit more quietly, 'besides, this world is _way_ more interesting than Earth, I mean, this world has _magic_, Earth is just well…' Elaina sighed, 'Alagaësia feels more like home to me than any place I ever went back on Earth.' Explained Elaina as she got a grip on herself.

'Even with the urgals, the war, the slavers and the insane tyrant?' Asked Murtagh in surprise, he hadn't believed that with everything going on, that anyone in their right mind would want to stay in Alagaësia, particularly if they'd been brought there by the likes of _him_.

'Don't be so hard on yourself Murtagh, you're a great guy, who's been given a really shit situation, kinda like me and him,-Elaina flicked her head at Pew, who was whistling _When the Rain Tumbles Down in July, _to himself.- 'But you're doing the best you can, and hey, if you ever need someone to talk too, I'm there for you.' Assured Elaina, hearing his thoughts because of her telepathy.

Murtagh regarded Elaina warmly. 'That's probably the kindest thing anyone's ever said to me while knowing my full story,' he said, truly grateful for Elaina's words, 'mind you, its really scary how you can still read my mind, even when I'm shielding myself.' He said shaking his head with a smile.

They probably would've gone on all day like this if it wasn't for two things:

The arrival of a group of off-duty soldiers looking to drink off their pay and talk-up some of the young local ladies, and secondly, the serving girl came by, with a half bemused, and slightly intimidated look on her face.

'The man in the corner asked me to give this to you,' she said, casting a wary eye through the window wear the hooded man sat.

Murtagh glanced at him, and saw he was now looking out the window, only it was still impossible to make out his face due to his deep cowl.

Murtagh accepted the piece of parchment from the girl, and payed her in full for the meal, before slipping her a dagger as well.

'Use that if those soldiers get too friendly.' He whispered to the girl.

Some of the apprehension left her face as she bustled to the bar.

'What's our mystery man have to say?' Asked Elaina quietly, as the soldiers sat down in the corner close to where the mystery man in question was sitting.

'I guess we'll see.' Said Pew, shifting to see the note as Murtagh opened it.

It read:

_Meet me in the market square, on the east side at midnight tonight, the two winged children and your dragon as well._

_Signed: The Grey Rider_

_P.S. Hold onto this._

**Next chapter I'm going to have some fun with the soldiers who just came in, and do the meeting between Murtagh and Aragon.**

**Incidentally, how do you all like Aragon? Like him? Don't like him? Don't care? Want to see less or more of him?**

**Only way that'll happen is if you review after reading this, and a decent review at that.**

**Also, a big thank you too both ****Hideout Writer ****and ****AgentNerd ****for reviewing, the only two people to have done so, and special thanks too Hideout Writer for pointing out my mistakes when it comes to 'too' and 'to'.**

**It's things like that that I don't pick up on myself unless I'm told.**

**See you all in Chapter Nineteen.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Summons

**Disclaimer: See Chapter Two**

**I don't own the lyrics in this chapter either, they're from _Prepare for War_ by Dragonforce**

**No, you're not dreaming, I updated this story at long last.**

Aragon watched as the group of five soldiers claimed the table diagonally in front of his, and watched even more closely as the son of Morzan, and Elaina left, along with the tag-along.

_I think it best if we have just one more drink, then leave._ Said Thelduin, climbing up Aragon's leg, and taking her accustomed place on his right shoulder.

_Agreed._ Said Aragon, and when the serving girl had taken the soldiers orders, he tapped the table loudly.

The maid walked over hesitantly, and the soldiers, who hadn't noticed him before, glanced over.

Aragon saw surprised looks on a few of their faces.

'What can I do for you, my lord?' Asked the girl hesitantly.

'Two refills if you would be so kind,' said Aragon, as if he were just another traveller passing through.

The serving girl nodded, and took up the empty bowl, and flagon.

Aragon pulled out a small mirror, and looked into it's depths.

After a moment, the face of his old friend Jarren Miles appeared.

His face showed the scars of several fights, and,- although it didn't show due to the spells of shaping he'd used to hide it,- the left side of his face was badly scarred from a burn inflicted years before.

'Did they get the message Aragon?' Asked Jarren quietly.

'They did, there's a couple of soldiers on the next table, so I'll just have a last drink, then be on my way.' Said Aragon quietly.

When the serving girl came back, and placed down the drinks and left, the soldiers decided, it might be an idea to see what the stranger was about.

'Who might you be stranger?' Asked one of them as his friends gathered around the table, hemming Aragon in.

Aragon took a long draught of his wine. 'Someone who isn't interested in talking.' Said Aragon quietly.

'Shame,' said another, ''cause we are in the mood for a talk.'

Aragon reached for his wine once more, and the guards noticed the ring on his forefinger.

'A pretty thing you've got there stranger,' said a third soldier, 'where'd ya steal that from?'

'If 'e's a thief, then 'e must 'ave all sorts of loot on 'im.' Said a forth soldier.

The fifth drew a dagger. 'Where'd ya stash it?' Demanded the fifth, putting the dagger to Aragon's throat.

It was the last mistake he ever made.

Faster than the eye could follow, Aragon smashed the table into the five, and drew Ilumëo, as well as a rune-etched staff from beside his seat.

'_Sectumsempra_!' Thundered Aragon, slashing with the staff.

Bloody wounds ripped through the soldiers, and blood began flowing freely.

The fifth soldier was still standing, and lunged at Aragon while he was distracted with his comrades.

Thelduin launched herself off of Aragon's shoulder where she'd been hiding, and batted the soldier's arm aside with her tail, before ripping his throat out with her talons.

He was dead before he hit the ground.

Many of the other patrons cowered behind their seats, and a few were screaming hysterically.

Aragon sheathed Ilumëo, and held his staff like a walking staff once more as Thelduin settled once more out of sight.

Many of the patron's eyes went wide when they saw Thelduin, and several bowed their heads.

Aragon took no notice and went up to the bar, where he took a small purse of gold crowns from his belt, and put them on the bar.

'That should cover my drinks.' He said, then went to leave.

He paused at the door. 'Sorry about the mess.' He said shortly, and made a gesture towards the blood slicked corner, he went to leave, hesitated, then drew his staff, and gestured towards the corner, and with a flick of his staff, the blood retreated back into the four soldiers Aragon had eviscerated, and their wounds closed, and their armour repaired itself.

The fifth, however remained as gore slicked as ever.

With another flick, the fifth soldier was reduced to dust, which promptly was blown out the door by a sudden breeze.

When the other patrons of the inn looked back, the mysterious man had vanished without a trace, although, a few of the ones with sharper hearing caught noise on the wind:

…_I hear a distant thunder, they say bow, down surrender:_

_Witness the demise and sins of our land…_

Hawk groaned as he rolled to his feet.

Over by the edge of the square, sat Eragon and Saphira, watching with interest as he fought the Varden's weapons master, Frederic.

Hawk looked in disgust at the shorn off handle in his hand.

'Screw this,' he said in disgust and threw it aside, before assuming a basic fighting stance that Alexa had drummed into him the previous year.

'If this was a real battle boy, you'd have just committed suicide.' Said Frederic levelly, gesturing to the shattered sword hilt that Hawk had just discarded.

'Just get on with it.' Snarled Hawk.

Frederic grunted, then lunged at Hawk, who evaded the blow by jumping over the strike,-not even opening his wings,- and then throwing a roundhouse kick at Frederic.

The blow just bounced off the big man, who then just swatted Hawk across the back with his blunted practice sword.

'Dead again bird-boy, you'd best stick to learning the sword.' The big man said, then went to oversee two blocks of pikemen who were engaged in a mock-battle.

With another groan, that was even more strained than the last, Hawk staggered to his feet, and retrieved the shorn-off sword hilt.

Then he walked over to where Eragon stood, watching impassively.

'Can't you find anyone _else_, who'd be a match for me?' Enquired Hawk grumpily to Eragon.

Eragon shook his head. 'No, I can't and while I'd be a match for you, you'd be even worse off against me, because I hit harder than Frederic.' Said Eragon, watching Hawk with a neutral gaze.

Hawk's dragon, along with Saphira, were watching Hawk with something akin to amusement.

At least, Hawk surmised that Saphira was looking at him with amusement, because it was the feeling he was getting from his dragon, and they had almost identical looks on their faces.

'Excuse me, but I was told I could find a Dragon Rider by the name of 'Eragon' here, have you seen him?' Asked a cloaked figure who had just walked around the corner.

Hawk took a look at the figure, only to scowl in annoyance as Eragon's elven guards stepped in front of the figure.

'Let him through Blödhgarm,' said Eragon, and the dark pelted elf stepped aside, revealing a man wearing a full length grey cloak, with a deep cowl.

The stranger saw Hawk and looked at him for a moment.

'A moment alone, if you will? And take your dragon with you.' Said the stranger.

Hawk did so, and walked off stopping well within his earshot, and listened, while he practiced his martial arts.

'Who are you?' Asked Eragon suspiciously.

The stranger tilted his right hand, revealing…

'Great gods above!' Shouted Eragon in surprise.

'_Not so loud!'_ Hissed the stranger.

Blödhgarm and the other elf came between Eragon and the stranger, weapons ready.

The stranger sighed. 'If I were here to harm him, would I put you on your guard like this?' He asked Blödhgarm.

The two elves stepped aside, but didn't sheath their weapons.

Saphira stood, and lowered her head so she was looking the stranger in the eyes, then blew his cloak off with a puff of air.

The cloak went sailing, and the stranger made a vain grab for it, turning as he did so, but missed.

The stranger swore and turned back around.

His features leaped out at Eragon.

The stranger was a couple of inches taller then he was, and had angled features like he did.

His hair was dark brown, a couple of shades off black, and had the untidiness and length of someone who spent a lot of time travelling.

His eyes were a striking blue-grey, and his skin was weather beaten, another sign that he spent a good deal of time travelling.

He appeared to be in his early thirties, but he was probably much older.

He was well muscled, but fairly slim, Eragon got the feeling he could strike like a snake, and with the force of an avalanche.

'Who are you?' Asked Eragon again, noting the flint-grey sword at the stranger's hip, and the odd-looking contraption on his left forearm.

The stranger was silent for a moment, and his eyes narrowed fractionally, as his eyebrows came together in a scowl, then he swore quietly, and sighed.

'I have been given many names: Heretic-Inquisitor, Dragon-tamer, Saviour of Caledor, and more besides, but you may know me as Aragon the Grey.' Said Aragon at last.

'Wh-' Eragon broke off as another mind entered his mental sight; the man before him had his mind guarded, although it seemed to Eragon he was doing it poorly on purpose, but this new mind was blazing with power, unafraid of his touch, and ancient.

Aragon glanced up into the sky, and smiled, as if to an old friend.

Eragon followed Aragon's gaze, and his jaw dropped open.

A dragon, maybe twice as long as Saphira, and roughly as thick around in the chest as Glaedr's foreleg had been, glided to the ground.

It wasn't like any dragon Eragon had ever seen, and even Saphira was taken aback by just how _different _it was.

The dragon touched down on it's clawed hind feet, and then dropped onto it's fore-claws, and strode over.

It appraised Saphira with a half-pitying, half-superior gaze.

Eragon was gripped by a sense of awe, and relief; He wasn't alone!

'I know he doesn't look like much, but he, the other two initiates, the traitor's son, and the four other bird-kids are all we have to work with Thelduin, or would you prefer to face down Kialandí, Khârn, and whoever else they've brought along with only me, and the others? They're worn out as is.' Asked Aragon, seemingly of no-one.

Eragon's awe was replaced by something halfway between puzzlement and annoyance. 'What was that?' Asked Eragon suspiciously, and Saphira bared her teeth, and let out a warning growl, the grey dragon beside Aragon let out a throaty growl of warning of it's own.

Aragon pretended not to notice. 'Eragon Shadeslayer, I'd like you to meet my dragon partner Thelduin Evar-Skulblaka.' Said Aragon as Thelduin finished her warning.

'Well met.' Said Eragon evenly.

Thelduin lowered her head down to Eragon's level, and regarded him levelly for a long moment.

_Well met indeed Shadeslayer, maybe I spoke too harshly, you have potential to do great good in you._ Said Thelduin, and both Eragon and Saphira looked up sharply at Thelduin.

'You are a she-dragon!' Exclaimed Eragon in shock.

Thelduin regarded Eragon oddly. _Why so surprised?_ She asked calmly.

Saphira stepped forward, and appraised Aragon, who met her gaze evenly, crossing his arms across his chest, while Thelduin coiled defensively behind him.

Eragon noticed that not only did Thelduin lack wings, instead of a line of spikes down her spine, she had a mane of dark grey hair, which ended in a feather like plume at the tip of her tail.

Saphira pulled back her head with a satisfied snort.

_That one, is a strange one, he has more secrets than both Oromis and Brom put together, and has powers I can't even begin to fathom, he has seen and done things I scarcely believe, and he is pursued by the remnants of the Forsworn. He needs our help as much as we need his._ Said Saphira mystified.

Eragon grimaced, and went to speak, but Aragon raised a finger.

'We'll talk later, meet me in the market square of Dras Leona at midnight, you, your dragon, the four winged children, and one other of your choice.' Said Aragon, before wrapping a trailing leather cord around his arm, as Thelduin sprang into the air.

'How do you propose I do that without getting killed?' Shouted Eragon after Aragon.

Thelduin paused a hundred feet off the ground, and Aragon unwrapped his arm, and fell.

Eragon gave a cry of alarm, but when Aragon was a foot off the ground, he stopped dead, then touched down lightly.

'Sneak in, if I can do it so can you.' He said as Thelduin landed lightly again.

Thelduin shivered, and a the sun seemed to ring her body, and when Eragon blinked, he saw a dragon no larger than a hatchling in her place.

Thelduin drifted onto Aragon's shoulder.

Eragon could only stare.

It was all Blödhgarm, the other elves and Saphira could do as well.

'How…?' Began Blödhgarm, then broke off and shook his head.

Thelduin chuckled and the sound reminded Eragon of when Saphira had first laughed at his efforts sparring with Brom.

_Magic, a power that I will show Saphira, so you may attend the gathering tonight._

Thelduin jumped off of Aragon's shoulder and returned to her actual size once more.

She raised one hand-like fore-claw, and placed her palm on Saphira's brow.

Eragon instantly felt a peculiar sensation coming from Saphira.

Saphira hissed in surprise, and her tail twitched as if she were about to pounce on a deer.

The feeling passed, and Thelduin lowered her claw.

_Try it young one._

Saphira was silent for a moment, then Eragon felt the peculiar sensation as a light flared around Saphira, and then she shrank rapidly, as if she were about to return to her egg.

The shrinkage seized when she reached the size she'd been when she'd first hatched.

'Does it always feel…strange…when Thelduin does that?' Asked Eragon.

Aragon shrugged. 'You get used to it.' He said, as Saphira returned once more to her real size.

_Now there's a trick that'd be useful when hunting! Or even the next time I fight Thorn!_ Said Saphira excitedly.

'Dras Leona market square. Midnight. Tonight. You, your dragon, the four winged children, and one other of your choice.' Repeated Aragon, as he retrieved his cloak, then motioned for Thelduin to join him.

Thelduin walked over to Aragon, and he laid a hand on her side, then they both vanished with a sharp, _crack!_

Hawk held the final stance in the _kata_ he'd been practicing for a full five seconds then returned to his ready stance, before moving starting a three-step series of techniques, he was only half paying attention to what he was, doing, focusing more on eavesdropping on Eragon and the stranger.

When the stranger vanished with his dragon, Hawk came back over.

Eragon started to pre-empt Hawk but Hawk beat him.

'I heard.' He said shortly.

Saphira chuckled quietly.

'Do you ever do anything you're told to?' Asked Blödhgarm warningly.

Hawk shrugged. 'Well, I did leave you to it, not my fault if my hearing is sharp enough to over hear.' He said innocently. 'Besides, I've never had reason to want to obey anyone telling me what to do before.' Added Hawk, grimacing as he recalled his treatment at the hands of the whitecoats.

Eragon drew another breath to speak, and Hawk answered the unasked question again.

'Hell yes we're coming, this is just way too interesting not to.' He said with a grin.

Nasuada cocked her head with interest as Eragon recounted his encounter with the mysterious rider.

'Eragon, even though this venture is fraught with risk, I suggest you attend this 'gathering', it sounds like this rider has an ulterior motive, but if he is being chased by one of the forsworn, one that we believed dead, then it is imperative that we have him on our side.' She said when Eragon completed his report.

'Ulterior motives?' Said Aragon in a hurt tone from the shadows of the tent, 'I'm wounded my lady, I really am.'

Eragon drew Brisingr, and faced the corner.

There stood Aragon, leaning against the fabric of the tent as calm as anything without so much as ruffling the cloth.

'That won't do you any good boy, I'm projecting myself using a scrying spell.' Said Aragon standing up straight.

'To what do we owe the pleasure, Rider Aragon?' Asked Nasuada hesitantly.

'I wanted to hear Eragon's answer to my invitation, so I know how many seats to set out.' Answered Aragon.

Eragon blinked in surprise. 'Really?' He asked.

Aragon shook his head. 'No, I've got a feeling you'll come, I'm just doing this to let your liege lady know that I don't have any ulterior motives; We've got the same goal: Remove Galbatorix from the throne.'

Eragon sheathed his sword.

'Well, where the hell have you been this past century, while the forsworn and the black king raped the land?' Demanded Eragon.

Aragon regarded Eragon calmly. 'I've been abroad,-far abroad,- with other survivors of the Fall, honing my skills, and learning more about magic, to help depose Galbatorix.' Answered Aragon evenly; If he was hiding something, then Eragon couldn't pick what.

Nasuada cleared her throat. 'I'm sending my own witness to your 'gathering', so as to know what this is about.' Said Nasuada firmly.

Aragon shrugged. 'Fine with me,' He said, 'I just remembered, Eragon, bring the elf princess Arya with you tonight, for I much desire to speak with her.' He added.

Eragon nodded. 'I was planning on asking her to join us in this anyway.' He said evenly.

Nasuada nodded. 'Arya was the one I was going to request join Eragon as well.' She confirmed.

Aragon nodded, then clapped his hands together, and rubbed them together, as if to warm them.

'Then I will see you at midnight, and Eragon, this will be a peaceful gathering, I permit you, and your party to bring weapons, but swords will only be drawn if this meeting goes pear-shaped, and not a second before hand.' Warned Aragon, and with that, his spectre faded from existence.

Eragon exited the tent, and found Arya waiting for him, bow over her shoulder, along with a pack, with Hawk, Torque, Telia and Elizabeth standing behind her, along with Saphira.

'I take it one of these four filled you in on what occurred this afternoon.' Guessed Eragon.

Arya nodded. 'Hawk told me, and I'm coming with you, I want to see this 'Aragon the Grey', for reasons that I'm not telling you, unless my hope is well-founded.' Stated Arya.

Eragon shook his head as he mounted Saphira, and held a hand down to Arya, who took it, and jumped up behind him.

'Everyone seems to have a secret today.' He said wearily.

Saphira took off into the sky, and angled north-east, with the four bird-kids flying beside her.

**I'm back, sorry I haven't updated in nearly a month, I've been busy, and bogged down with writers block, and also, I realised that if I continue this story, I'll spoil later elements of **_**The Tale of the Grey Rider**_**, and it's sequels.**

**Also, I'll update said story soon, I really don't like seeing it three-odd pages into the mass of unfinished stories.**

**Thank you to Hideout Writer for reviewing, and keeping on to me until I updated, such devotion to a story is commendable.**

**Thank you to everyone else who's reviewed, and to everyone who's put me on Author Alert, Favourites, etc. I'm glad to see you're enjoying this, but that's just selfish, why didn't you do a review as well? Surely the long-suffering author deserves some feedback?**

**And on that note, review please, and: No One Liners!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

A Midnight Gathering

**Disclaimer: See Chapter Two  
****I don't own the lyrics, they're from **_**Heart of a Dragon**_** by **_**Dragonforce**_

Murtagh, Elaina and Pew strode quickly through the near deserted streets, while Thorn flew high overhead.

The three were cloaked, and each was armed.

Elaina had her M4, across her back, concealed by the cloak, an M9 at her side, and a pair of long knives she'd found at the Du Fells Nangoroth dragon nest; She also had two clips for the M4 and three for the M9 and a single fragmentation grenade.

_Not nearly as much as I'd like, but I've always got lightning to throw if I have to._ Thought Elaina.

Murtagh had a sword he'd taken from the armoury, and reinforced with a plethora of spells, as well as his bow, and several concealed daggers.

Despite all this, he was nervous; _I'd rather fight Eragon unarmed in single combat than do this…_ Thought Murtagh, as he tried to think of spells to use against the mysterious 'Grey Rider' if he proved hostile.

Pew had a couple of knives on him, and was thoroughly at ease with the situation.

_If things get rough, I'll be right, I'm stronger than any normal person, no-one here has guns, and none of them can fly, so I'm safe. _He thought smugly.

They came to the market square suddenly, emerging from the labyrinthine streets into a large square with a raised platform in the centre.

Murtagh's lips twisted into a grimace of distaste at the stage.

It was the same one where slaves were sold to the highest bidder.

A sound captured Murtagh's attention, and he frowned as he listened.

'What is it?' Asked Elaina nervously.

'Listen.' Hissed Murtagh.

Then Elaina heard it: Loud, wailing music that she hadn't heard before, and then singing to go with it:

…_A land unknown we come so far_

_We ride the night till morning star_

_When colours fade to black and white_

_Your eyes come to sight_

_With the vision of a great divide_

_You turn towards the other side_

_You think you run but you can't hide_

_The dead can not ri-_

The music cut off abruptly, to be replaced by an eerie silence.

Murtagh drew his bow and nocked an arrow, and Elaina drew her pistol, while Pew just gazed around uneasily.

'I've really got to stop listening to music when I'm dealing with people with extra-sharp senses.' Said a figure that strode out of an alley off to the left of the three.

The figure was wearing a grey cloak with a deep hood.

'You don't need your weapons, at least not yet, and hopefully not at all.' Said the stranger.

Elaina warily holstered her pistol, and Murtagh relaxed the tension on his bowstring.

Thorn landed in front of Murtagh, and growled a warning.

The stranger tutted in distaste. 'The Black King must be desperate indeed if he is resorting to growth accelerating spells.' Said the stranger dispassionately.

'You mind telling me who you are?' Asked Murtagh, stepping from behind Thorn.

The figure threw back his hood, revealing angled features, grey-blue eyes, unkempt, dark brown hair, and a crop of course stubble on his chin.

Elaina noted the healthy tan of his skin, and reasoned he must spend a lot of time outdoors.

The stranger grinned, flashing white, even teeth.

_He probably spelled them that way, even if he cleans them regularly…_ Thought Elaina absently.

'No, some of us are just lucky to be born with even teeth, Elaina.' Said the stranger, shrugging nonchalantly.

Elaina blinked in surprise.

'We've met before.' Answered the stranger, before Elaina even asked her question.

The stranger pulled aside his cloak and showed Elaina the flint grey sword buckled at his waist.

Elaina's confusion cleared.

'Are you going to tell us who you are or not?' Demanded Murtagh, raising his bow.

The stranger turned to Murtagh. 'I'm known as The Last of the Exiles, Dragon-Tamer, and many other names, but in this world, I was known as Aragon the Grey.' He said, bowing with an arrogant flourish calculated to infuriate Murtagh.

'Charming.' Said Murtagh dryly, 'are you the Grey Rider?' He asked.

Aragon shrugged, but declined to answer.

'We'll talk when the others get here.' Said Aragon casually.

'Others?' Asked Elaina suspiciously.

'I've invited a few other notable persons, who you're nominally at war with.' Said Aragon, gesturing to Murtagh.

'If you invited Eragon, then I will have no choice but to try and capture him, I was ordered to in the ancient language.' Said Murtagh.

Aragon threw a blindfold to Murtagh, along with a large, thick sheet.

'Put that on, if you can't see him, then you don't have to try and capture him, now do you?' He said.

Elaina grinned despite herself. 'He's right.' She said, still smiling.

Murtagh grunted in reply, and tied the sheet around Thorn's eyes, and the rag around his own.

They both hated every second of it.

* * *

Hawk, Torque, Elizabeth and Telia landed on a deserted section of wall, and Hawk threw a rope down to Eragon and Arya who were waiting below.

Saphira was perched on Eragon's shoulder, and Hawk's and Telia's young dragons were tucked away in carry satchels.

When Eragon and Arya were on the wall, Hawk retrieved the rope, then the for of them jumped to the ground twenty feet below, and walked quickly and quietly to the square, efficiently avoiding the watchmen making their rounds.

When they reached the square, Eragon called a stop, and they peered cautiously around the square.

Eragon felt a large, hollow cylinder put to the back of his head, and went very still.

'Now, walk into the square, nice and slow-like, and you won't get a look at the insides of your skull.' Said a man in a dangerous voice.

Hawk raised his hands above his head, and walked into the square, and Eragon and the others followed suit.

Suddenly, a familiar cloaked figure appeared from an alley opposite.

'It's alright Arcturor, they're here with invitation, you can put your gun away.' Said Aragon, taking off his hood.

The man behind Eragon,-Arcturor,-grunted, and Eragon felt the slight pressure of the cylinder vanish.

Another three figures came out from the shadows of the street to the south.

Two were waist high to Eragon, but the third was as tall as him, and dressed in an oddly coloured, and very familiar cloak.

'Angela? What are you doing here?' Said Eragon in surprise.

The herbalist bustled over to Eragon, followed by the other two, who Eragon realised were Solembum and Elva, the child Eragon had cursed, then done his best to lift the curse off of.

'Eragon.' She said briefly.

'Hello Elva, I trust you are well?' Asked Eragon.

'I am Shadeslayer, although I think you're in for a rather unpleasant surprise.' Replied Elva, fixing Eragon in place with her shocking purple eyes.

Aragon regarded Elva with a look of bemusement, and then shot a hard look at Arcturor.

'No.' Said Aragon flatly.

Arcturor shrugged. 'I keep forgetting what is right and wrong in your world Rider, if this were the Imperium-' He didn't finish because Aragon cut across him.

'I'm well aware as to the Inquisition's policy on the victims of curses, Inquisitor, stay your weapon.' He said.

Elva rounded on Hawk, then backed away. 'Stay away from me, 'tis painful just to be near you, stay away!' She said incoherently, tripping over, and edging behind Angela.

'What? Can I help if I've had a rough past?' Appealed Hawk to the girl.

Angela looked at Eragon.

'In answer to your question, I'm here for the same reason you are: Aragon here invited me along, he thought I might be interested in this little meeting, and we had such a wonderful talk over a cup of tea, I couldn't refuse.' She said brightly.

Aragon inclined his head to the witch. 'I'm glad you could make it Angela, but I said you could only bring one guest, not two.' Said Aragon.

'I haven't used my invite yet, I was going to invite Arya, but as you told me to bring her-' Interrupted Eragon.

'Well then, that's that problem solved, and Eragon heard Arcturor curse quietly.

Solembum looked reproachfully at Aragon.

'I know you're a werecat, why do you think I brought that up?' Said Aragon in irritation.

'Would you like me to cast your future, the next time I see you?' Asked Angela stepping forward.

Aragon chuckled softly. 'My future's unreadable, and what can be read, I already know.' He said.

He looked around briefly, then nodded.

'Well, that's everyone on the guest list, so I'd say it's time I showed you all to the meeting point.' Said Aragon brightly.

He nodded over to the shadows, and Thelduin walked over and stood beside Aragon.

Then Aragon frowned in confusion. 'Since when were there six dragons here?' He asked in confusion.

Eragon frowned, counting Thelduin, Saphira, Hawk's and Telia's hatchlings that only made four.

Then Eragon remembered. 'Oh! Damn, I forgot Glaedr!' Said Eragon in horror, thinking of the ancient dragon's eldunarí in Saphira's saddle bags.

Aragon paused in disbelief. 'Glaedr? You mean Oromis's partner? I thought he was dead.' Said Aragon in shock.

'He's an eldunarí now.' Said Eragon, then: 'what do you mean _six_ dragons? Counting Glaedr, I count only five.' Asked Eragon, and his hand strayed to the hilt of Brisingr.

Aragon gave Eragon a serious look, then nodded sharply towards a large, shadowed alley way.

Eragon followed Aragon's gaze, and saw the last two people he'd expected: Thorn, and Murtagh, and with Murtagh, two _other_ winged children.

Eragon drew Brisingr and advanced on Aragon, determined to cut him down for his treachery. Hawk started towards Murtagh, with his spear and sword in hand.

'Enough!' Said Aragon, raising his hand.

Eragon and Hawk stopped short.

'They're invited, and they've agreed not to make trouble.' Said Aragon firmly.

'Now, if you'll follow me…' So saying, Aragon vaulted onto Thelduin, then they took off, and Murtagh and Thorn quickly followed suit, followed by the two winged children.

Eragon leapt onto Saphira's back, and helped Arya onto Saphira's saddle.

Then he turned to Arcturor.

Eragon was instantly taken aback by the man.

Everything about him screamed that he was different from everyone else.

His buzz-cut black hair, the three metal studs above his right eye, the two-headed eagle charm around his neck, the sword at his waist, with the hilt worked into the same double-eagle motif, his bulky, oddly angled armour, and his clothes marked him out as someone different, someone imperious, someone who you did not want as an enemy.

'What are you looking at boy?' Growled Arcturor.

Eragon bristled. 'Are you invited to this gathering?' He asked calmly.

'Yes.' Replied Arcturor shortly.

'Well, how are you going to attend?' Asked Eragon.

Arcturor smiled, and Eragon saw moonlight reflect off shiny, metal incisors, but it was like no metal he'd seen before.

Arcturor's eyes flicked skywards, and Eragon followed his gaze, and saw an odd, graceful craft glide silently to the ground.

Arcturor wordlessly climbed into a raised seat at the rear of the craft, and then the craft shot off the mark so fast Eragon half expected the craft to smash against the wall.

_We've walked into something far above our heads, little one._ Commented Saphira uneasily, as the strange craft jinked over the wall, and flew off into the night.

_Aye, but then, we were thrust into something far over our heads when we rescued Hawk and Telia._ Replied Eragon.

_True._ Admitted Saphira as she launched herself into the air, followed quickly by Hawk and his fellows.

* * *

As they flew, Hawk shook his and called out to Telia. 'We've well and truly fallen down the rabbit-hole now!' He shouted over the thunderous concussions of Saphira's wings.

'What is that even supposed to mean?' Shouted Torque in confusion.

It was Elizabeth who answered. 'It beats me,' she said.

'I'll bet Wendy or Gregor would've known!' Called Telia wistfully.

They followed on in silence from then on, each occupied with their own thoughts.

* * *

Eragon's mind was racing.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make all the pieces fit together.

First, there was Aragon and Thelduin, who were obviously immensely powerful, capable of tearing apart an army by themselves, seemingly showing up out of the ether, after a hundred years of what, only they knew.

Then, they came asking for a meeting between himself, Murtagh, Angela, Arya, Saphira, and whoever they cared to bring.

Then there was the reference to one of the Forsworn, Kialandì, and the mysterious 'others' that the Grey Rider had let slip.

_We will find out soon I think, Eragon. I see lights ahead. _Said Saphira, as she began to descend, following Thelduin towards the top of a sandstone monolith, that was lit up bright as the sun.

**Grand News!**

**I am now on Christmas Holidays, seven-odd weeks where I can write, and recuperate.**

**I'll try and put up a few chapters over the holidays, but right now I've got a bit of writers block, so my update ratio has fallen a bit.**

**I'll try and rectify that in the coming weeks.**

**Okay, there's another chapter, and the astute among you, particularly those with some knowledge of WHFB or WH40k probably know where this is going now, and that the disclaimer at the front is now invalid.**

**Review after reading.**

**No One Liners!**

'**Til next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one

An Approaching End

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

Eragon leaned back in his seat, and took a sip of the strange wine that Arcturor had given him shortly after they'd all landed.

When he'd asked what the drink was, Arcturor had answered simply: 'Amasec, one of the best bottles of it from my cellar back home.'

Eragon regarded everyone present over the glass of amasec.

There were thirteen in Aragon's company, including Aragon himself.

* * *

When they'd first landed, the first thing Aragon had done was introduce everyone.

'Everyone, I'd like you to meet a group of friends and allies of mine, who've agreed to help with the current situation,' Said Aragon to the assembled group of Alagaësians.

Eragon gazed warily at the motley assortment of beings gathered behind Aragon.

Two wore blue-edged white robes, and wore full-face helms; one was clearly a woman, and the other a man.

The woman had a sword of beautiful craftsmanship, polished mirror bright.

She also had a weapon similar to what Hawk had told Eragon was a pistol, only this one looked only vaguely similar, and like the sword, didn't appear to be made of metal.

The man also had one of the strange pistols at his waist, but he also had a massive spear, nearly two metres long, and the last foot of which was the spearhead.

Again, the spearhead was polished mirror bright, and the whole weapon looked to be one piece, and made of the same material, and that material was definitely not metal.

They both wore ornate breastplates that didn't look like they'd stop anything, but did have an aesthetic grace to them that reminded Eragon of the elves.

A third was dressed in armour vaguely similar to the first two, only sharper, and altogether more brutal.

At his hip were two slightly curved swords, one three feet long, the other four foot.

Across his back was a weapon that bore a very vague resemblance to Hawk's pistol, only it was much bigger, and looked as if it could be wielded with either one or two hands, like the weapons the first two bore, it had an alien grace to it, despite it's obviously deadly nature.

Off to one side stood Arcturor, fingering the hilt of his sword, as if to reassure himself.

The fifth was a human, clad in black robes, with short, untidy brown hair, clear blue eyes, and a clear complexion.

Oddly, he had a broomstick over his shoulder, and a wand in his right hand.

The sixth was another human, standing near Aragon, surveying the Alagaësians with a keen glance.

He had brown eyes, black hair, and the drawn expression of someone who's spent a good deal of their life on the run.

He had a short sword on his hip opposite a long knife.

The seventh was a young she-elf, clad in fine quality white robes that bore the symbol of a crescent moon.

She too, had a short sword at her side, but also had a gem-capped staff in her hands.

Eragon instantly picked her as foreign by her gold-blonde hair, and vivid sapphire eyes.

Most of the elves of Du Welden Varden had either midnight black hair, or hair like silver wire.

However, it was the last four that were most demanding of attention:

_Another two Dragon Riders and their partners._

One rider was a man, with a huge, flanged war hammer slung across his back, as well as a one handed sword at his waist.

The dragon crouching behind him was mottled red, yellow, orange and gold, and Eragon imagined that it would appear to be made of fire in the light of day.

The other rider was a human woman with green eyes and sun streaked brown hair.

She had a longbow slung across her back, as well as a quiver of black-fletched arrows.

She had a straight edged hand-and-a-half sword at her hip, and openly wore armour that could only have been forged by an elf smith of incredible skill.

Eragon doubted that even Rhunön, the master smith responsible for the forging of all the Rider's swords, would be capable of forging armour even close to the same quality.

The dragon at her side was a striking counter-point to the fiery dragon crouched beside the hammer-wielding rider: It was the same blue as the sea, mottled with green scales.

'My friends, I'd like you all to meet the two Riders Eragon Shadeslayer, and Murtagh Morzanson, and their two dragons, Saphira Bjartskular, and Thorn, along with the rider initiates Hawk and Telia,' said Aragon to the assembled by his side.

The hand of the hammer-wielding rider unconsciously went to his sword when he heard who Murtagh was.

'I'd also like you all to meet those who've come with them: Arya dröttningu,-who I'm sure, Jarren and Sarah remember from during the Fall,- Angela the herbalist, Solembum the Werecat, Elva, Torque, Elaina,-who again I'm fairly sure some of you will remember,- Elizabeth and…' Aragon trailed off as he came to Pew.

'The name's Pew,' said Pew after the pause had gone from short to awkward.

'Right,' said Aragon, unabashed. 'As for you all,-' Aragon gestured to the group of Alagaësians,- 'I'd like you all to meet some of the most courageous, skilled, foolhardy, stubborn and fearless beings you're ever likely to meet.' Said Aragon.

This wrung grins out of the youth with the broomstick and the watchful teen.

Arcturor smiled wryly, but the foreign elf and the two riders remained impassive, and it was impossible to tell what was going on with the three helmeted beings.

'So, at my left is Guy Stormgaze,'-Aragon gestured to the teen who was still regarding the Alagaësians with a steady gaze,- 'at my right is Trei'ak swift-blade, formerly of the Kabal of the Silent Scream,-' Aragon indicated the black armoured figure who nodded once,- 'next to Trei'ak are the Warlocks of Saro-thal Craftworld, Ei'Shaa and her twin brother Tor'Ka,- The two white robed figures dipped their heads in acknowledgement.- 'Of course you've already met the good Inquisitor, Arcturor Ventris,' said Aragon, and Arcturor nodded once gravely, 'the man with the broomstick is Brian King,'- Brian nodded once, 'Hello,' he said evenly,- 'the most recent member to join our company is Astarielle of Eataine, from the land of Ulthuan,-' Aragon gestured to the white-robed she-elf with the staff, who smiled shyly.

Then Aragon gestured to the two riders. 'Finally, I'd like to introduce my two oldest friends, the bruiser with the war hammer is Jarren Miles, and the lady with the longbow is Sarah Coburg of Tierm, and their dragon partners: Infernia Firescales and Marinæ Sea-Wyrm.' Jarren grinned good-naturedly and crossed his arms, while Sarah dipped a curtsy and Infernia and Marinæ inclined their heads slightly.

'Now that introductions are out of the way, draw up a seat, and let's get down to business.' Said Aragon, clearly relieved to have the introductions out of the way.

* * *

'Now, as to the reason we've gone to all the trouble of this gathering,' said Aragon, and Eragon glanced around, snapped out of his musings.

'To put it in the bluntest, and most direct terms, Alagaësia is facing the mother-of-all-crises.' Explained Jarren quickly, cutting off Aragon before he could launch into what Eragon suspected would've be a very long, involved, and pointless explanation on just how much trouble Alagaësia was in.

Murtagh snorted. 'We've known that for about a year now, old man, very soon, the Varden will lay siege to Urû'baen, then the outcome of this war will be decided.' He explained derisively.

Jarren looked at Aragon and gave him a thin smile. 'Aragon,' he said, 'let 'em have it.'

'This has nothing to do with the arch-traitor, in fact the threat I'm talking about makes Galbatorix look like a benevolent and just king, that the people love more than life itself.' Said Aragon.

Angela guffawed and very nearly spat amasec everywhere.

Everyone else stared at Aragon as if he'd just revealed he was a shade.

'This threat, is collectively known as Chaos.' Said Aragon into the disbelieving silence.

Again, Murtagh snorted derisively. 'Do you think a scary sounding name will get us to believe you? You're wasting our time here.' He said, standing as if to leave.

'Sit down, shut up, and listen.' Said Arcturor with steel in his voice, 'if you knew of what the Heretic-Inquisitor spoke of, you'd be afraid alright.' Assured Arcturor.

The rest of Aragon's group nodded agreement.

'If you're wondering what Chaos is, it is the accumulated psychic resonance of the emotions of every sentient being in existence, and unfortunately, emotions like hope, lust, hate and despair are the stronger ones, and they're the ones that are the root of the current crisis.' Said Aragon.

'Do not speak in riddles, what is this 'crisis'?' Snapped Murtagh.

'In three months time, the veil between our world, and the twilight realm of the Immaterium will be ripped asunder, and the powers of hell will be unleashed on Alagaësia, the legions of Chaos, from across time, space, and the Immaterium will converge on Alagaësia, and if nothing is done to stop them, then Alagaësia will become the playground of Demons of the most cruel and evil sought, even the shade Durza is less evil than these abominations.' Shouted Aragon, finally losing patience with Murtagh, and assaulting his mind with a full-force mental attack, driven to even greater heights than normal when Aragon opened himself to the magic, and then dove through it, into the Winds of Magic, and finally, skimming the surface of the warp.

The mental ray smashed through Murtagh's formidable mental defences like they weren't even there, and Murtagh's mind was engulfed by a tide of memories:

* * *

…_He was standing on the edge of a huge battle, two armies of Elves clashed, one army clad in white and blue, the other in purple and black, no quarter was being shown by either side, and the army of purple clad elves was being aided by towering warriors clad in black armour, with evil sigils of brazen brass fused to it, along with these towering warriors, creatures of the darkest nightmares fought with unmatched violence: Gore-skinned beasts, with back-jointed legs, black horns and spines, swords forged in the depths of hell, all chanting one evil name, over and over: "…_Khorne, Khorne, Khorne…"_ the evil chant droned, each voice echoing eternal hatred and rage…_

The scene changed:

…_He was standing in a over-shadowed street, filled with those dead of the plague, he looked around, and saw one he had thought dead, with drawn, feverish grey skin stagger to it's feet, and begin lurching forward, jaw slack, eyes wide with an evil hunger._

_He raised a strange weapon to his shoulder and pulled the trigger, and the re-animated corpse was torn apart by a storm of lead, and Murtagh winced as he felt the recoil, then, out of the corner of his eye, Murtagh saw a hideous mass of diseased flesh, covered in infected boils, with intestines showing through rents in it's corrupted flesh, wielding a filthy blade crawl out of a pile of corpses, it looked at him with a single glazed over eye, then began to lurch forward droning out a monotonous chant, listing many vile diseases, as all around, those dead began to rise again…_

The scene changed again:

…_He was in the thick of battle, with a grey sword flashing around him in deadly arcs as he fought more of the black-armoured giants, then they faded out of existence, to be replaced by more of the black-armoured giants wielding wicked poleaxes, and wearing even more ornate, guilded armour, covered in even more vile runes; and try as he might, his gaze was drawn towards the vile sigil of their banner, then, female bodied creatures of perverse, and terrible beauty, scantily clad, with crab-like claws began to advance, promising him the excesses of pleasure and debauchery beyond his wildest dreams, if he would serve their master-_

The scene changed again:

_He charged into a stone chamber, just as a giant in blue armour raised a staff as tall as he was, and say the final word in a terrible incantation, and reality buckled._

_A horde of gibbering creatures with asymmetrical bodies, extra arms, and iridescent skin charged into the chamber, chanting spells that spoke of change, and the walls began to turn to flesh-_

* * *

Murtagh jerked back in his seat, and fell to the ground, as Aragon released his mind.

Murtagh picked himself up onto all-fours, shaking all the while then threw up.

'_Evanesco_.' Said Aragon calmly, flicking a wand he'd drawn from his sleeve, and the pool of vomit Murtagh had left vanished.

'I'm sorry I had to show you that, but you obviously weren't going to take my word for it.' Explained Aragon to the ashen faced Murtagh.

Murtagh merely nodded, then resumed his seat mutely.

Aragon turned to the others and fixed them all under his gaze. 'Anyone else need convincing that something needs to be done?' Enquired Aragon.

Silence.

'Good,' said Aragon, 'any questions?' He asked.

Eragon stood. 'Yes, how do we know you're telling the truth?' He asked suspiciously.

Aragon sighed. 'Two ways, firstly, I'll say it in the ancient language, and the second way is sitting right next to you.' Said Aragon, pointing to Hawk.

'What's this got to do with me?' Asked Hawk in confusion.

'Was there any word of a strange light, or hole in reality when he and his friends appeared?' Asked Aragon.

It was Arya who answered. 'Yes, it was the same day Oromis and Glaedr were slain, when Glaedr threw off the spell of binding Galbatorix cast on him and Oromis, as well as those two,-' Arya gestured to Murtagh and Thorn,- 'apparently the spell split a patch of the sky open, and these four fell through.' Recalled Arya.

Eragon's expression darkened as he was reminded of the death of Oromis and Glaedr.

'You've got a lot to answer for Murtagh,-Hrothgar, Oromis, Glaedr, selling the Varden and Dwarves out to Galbatorix…' Said Eragon, glaring at his half-brother.

Murtagh came to his feet. 'I had no choice! Galbatorix knows mine and Thorn's true names, we must do what he orders us too, whether we want to or not, as you well know!' Shouted Murtagh.

Aragon interceded as Eragon came to his feet. 'Enough!' He said forcefully, 'you can settle this later, _after_ this is over, now, I can't reveal the names of my teachers, but one of them has a plan- a plan that we need the help of all of you for.' Said Aragon, he went to continue, but then a spectre came into existence in the middle of the small patch of clear ground in the clearing where the gathering was taking place.

Everyone turned to face the spectre, and it was Eragon who spoke first, out of surprise.

'Trianna! What's going on in Fienstar?' Asked Eragon in shock at the state of her.

The spectre of Trianna showed her as she was at that moment, so far away in Fienstar:

Her hair was tangled and all over the place as if she'd just been fighting, and she had a nasty gash on her left arm, and a small cut on the side of her head that was trickling blood.

'Eragon, we need you to come back, quickly, it happened about an hour ago, a huge hole in reality formed for a moment just inside the city wall at the gates, and I don't know how to describe it, but a horde of huge warriors in armour covered in vile runes came out of it, and began attacking anyone in sight! Come quickly we need a Rider, and fast!' She said rapidly and desperately, then the spectre faded out of existence.

'Sound familiar?' Aragon asked Murtagh, who'd gone bone white.

'It sounds exactly like those memories you showed me.' Said Murtagh hoarsely.

'No time to tell you the plan right now, but Eragon, Angela, Arya, you're coming with me, we're going to go and banish those Chaos warriors before they can do too much damage, Murtagh, you, Elaina, and Thelduin are going to Du Fells Nángoröth, to find an old friend of mine and Thelduin's by the name of Mûnnguldûr; Hawk, Pew, Telia, Torque, Elizabeth, I'd like you to follow Sarah and Marinæ north to Ellesmèra, to find my teacher, who'll take you to my master, you've got a lot to learn in a very short amount of time, and he's the best one for you to learn from.' Said Aragon in a rush.

'Jarren, Arcturor, you're coming with me as well, heavens know that Chaos warriors are probably going to be the least of our worries.' Said Aragon, and Eragon felt a chill creep down his spine.

'Brian, you, Astarielle, Guy, Ei'Shaa, Tor'Ka, Trei'ak you're going to Vroengard to help the old elf try and bring Dorù Areaba back to it's former glory, and buy us some more time.

Eragon went to open his mouth to ask a question, but Saphira beat him to it.

_Aragon, who is your master?_ She asked.

Aragon chuckled wryly, 'you know his name as well as that of your rider's.' Answered Aragon cryptically.

'Now, hang on to me, and don't let go,' he said. Everyone who was going with him to Fienstar did so.

There was a sharp _crack!_ and Eragon felt a brief eternity in which he was feeling crushed, then the feeling vanished, and they were at the gates of Fienstar, looking at a battle-scene from the darkest depths of hell.

**Long chapter, and now I've set up about six chapters, as well as laid the ground work for the next story.**

**And given major hints as to where **_**The Tale of the Grey Rider**_** series will go.**

**Well, review after reading.**

**No One-liners.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two

Breaking the Chains

**Disclaimer: See Chapter two, although, considering the last few chapters, and the fact that Aragon has got a penchant for listening to 21st**** century music, I'd like to add that I do not own: WHFB, WH40k, Harry Potter, Circle of Magic, or any songs from the following bands: Dragonforce, Nickelback, Greenday, AC\DC, Hunters and Collectors, or from the singer Shannon Noll.**

**I do however, own all Original Characters. (In the case of the WHFB and WH40k ones, I actually do, it's amazing what you can do with Citadel miniatures.)**

Murtagh flinched as Aragon, Saphira, Eragon, Arya, Angela, the scary-beyond-all-reason-Inquisitor Arcturor, and the burly rider,-Jarren,- along with his fire-scaled, dragon Infernia, vanished into thin air with a sharp _crack!_

'I think it's safe to take off the blindfold now Murtagh,' said Elaina, as everyone else began making preparations to leave.

All except Elva and Solembum, who would be left in the care of Sarah, until Aragon and Angela came back for them.

Thelduin walked over to Thorn and Murtagh, then slashed Thorn's blindfold to ribbons.

The remains of it fell to the ground.

Then she looked at Murtagh, Elaina, and Thorn.

Murtagh thought she looked rather drawn and grim.

'Are you well?' Asked Murtagh with concern.

Thelduin shrugged her shoulders noncommittally. _The being closest to my heart, a being I have been bound to since the day I hatched just over a century ago in terms of this realm's time, is currently fighting an army of soulless evil from the depths of hell, and I am not at his side._

_It is a battle worthy of many a fine tale, and fraught with peril, and I am half a continent away; how do you think you would feel if Thorn were in the same situation?_ Asked Thelduin.

Murtagh didn't answer, mainly because he couldn't express how he would feel.

_Exactly, now get on Thorn, and let's get going, we have a long way to travel tonight. _Said Thelduin, walking to the edge of the clearing.

'What about me? I can't fly as fast as a dragon for long distances, it's more like a sprint sought of thing.' Asked Elaina.

Thelduin grunted in a way that Murtagh interpreted as resignation, then said:

_Alright, get on, but don't touch anything; Aragon would bury you alive if you went through his things._

Elaina jumped onto the elongated dragon saddle on Thelduin's back, and quickly strapped her arms and legs to it.

Not two minutes later, they were flying north-west, heading for Du Fells Nángoröth.

* * *

Pew watched as his two friends flew off to the north-west, then turned to look at the other four bird-kids, and the woman with the longbow over her shoulder.

Pew sighed. 'Well bugger this 'head -north-and-meet-up-with-my-teacher-and-go-to-safety' bullshit, I'll see you all around.' He called with a jaunty wave, then launched himself into the air, and began pumping his wings as hard and fast as he could, with the twin goals of getting out of the rider's range of power, and catching up with Murtagh and Elaina, and the crimson lizard.

He let out a long sigh, flying, wasn't anything much else could compare.

* * *

Hawk turned warily to the remaining rider,-Sarah, he remembered her name was,- then snapped round as Pew announced he was following Murtagh and Elaina.

He watched as Sarah ran past him, and missed grabbing Pew by about a metre.

'Damn it.' Sarah hissed.

Then she turned to Hawk, Telia, Torque and Elizabeth.

'Well, we better get going then, it's a long flight to Ellesmèra.' She said wearily.

Hawk shook his head.

'To hell with that idea, the Varden are under attack, and I for one am going to go help.' Said Hawk firmly, standing up, and walking out of the clearing.

Telia looked at Torque. 'Come on, we better go make sure he doesn't hurt himself.' She said, and they followed.

Elizabeth swore quietly. 'Wait for me, guys!' She called, and followed.

Sarah just stood there and stared. 'Aragon is going to have my arse for this.' She said to herself, as Brian King and the others aparated, hopefully to Vroengard.

Marinæ nudged Sarah gently, making her stagger, then entered her mind.

_Sarah, you know that Aragon meant for this all along, he wanted the others to face this threat willingly, and now that they're all headed to start their journeys, I can tell you what he wanted us to really do._ Marinæ told her.

_You mean _aside_ from baby-sit?_ Asked Sarah sarcastically.

_I heard that, and I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself._ Said Solembum grumpily, hissing at the rider and her dragon.

'Sorry,' said Sarah, blushing pink with embarrassment.

_Now, you were saying?_ Asked Sarah.

_Aragon wanted us to go to the dwarf capital under the mountain Farthen Dûr, in the Beors, and bring warning of this looming apocalypse to them, and hopefully win their support; Elmïra went to Ellesmèra for the same reason: To bring word of this to Islanzadí, and steel the elves for a bitter and bloody fight to save Alagaësia._ Explained Marinæ, with a hint of amusement at Solembum eavesdropping on the conversation.

_You would've done better to get Eragon to tell the dwarves of this coming threat, he was adopted as Ingeitum by the late King Hrothgar, and is legally a member of that clan._

_He also is a good friend of the new king, Orik Thrifkson._ Said Solembum lazily, as he toyed with a leaf.

Elva meanwhile, was just looking at Sarah with veiled interest.

Sarah turned to her. 'And what have you got to say on the matter, young one?' Asked Sarah, sitting on a rock and flicking her hair behind her ears with the ease of long practice.

'That your friend Aragon, this coming war will take something beyond value from him, and come very close to breaking him, if he does break, he will become like Galbatorix.' Said Elva.

Elva's voice caught Sarah off guard, but it wasn't the strangest, or the creepiest thing she'd ever encountered, so she didn't comment.

'You must've encountered some truly strange things to not be unnerved by me.' Said Elva, looking Sarah in the eyes with her burning violet ones.

Sarah shrugged. 'I've been travelling through time and space, remember? I've seen and done stuff you wouldn't believe.' She replied.

* * *

After a while travelling in silence, Murtagh began having misgivings.

_What if Galbatorix scries me, or contacts me? Not only will I give away Elaina, I'll give away Thelduin, and Aragon probably would never forgive me for that._ Thought Murtagh, and Thorn began to have the same misgivings.

_We should turn aside from this venture, _said Thorn sadly,_ for their sakes._

Then Murtagh felt a presence on the edge of his mind, panicked and threw up his mental defences.

They were swept aside as if they weren't even there.

_Pretty good, but I was just going to reassure you, Galbatorix is busy with other problems at the minute._ Said a voice Murtagh had never heard.

_What problems? Who are you?_ Asked Murtagh.

_The huge grey dragoness in front of Thorn, Thelduin, is who I am. _Said Thelduin with a hint of amusement.

_As for what problems Galbatorix is dealing with, apparently an assassin infiltrated his castle and took a shot at him, said shot missed it's mark, but it did put a hole through his arm, so he's deep underground tonight, not even daring to use his powers, for fear of how powerful this…'assassin' is._ Explained Thelduin, and Murtagh was given a dragon's eye view of the incident:

…_Aragon, disappearing with a _crack!_ with a strange weapon slung over one shoulder._

…_Aragon rematerialising on a tower roof with a view of Galbatorix's study._

…_Taking aim through the spyglass on the weapon, lining up Galbatorix's heart in the circled cross drawn on the spyglass's lenses._

…_Firing, then cursing as Galbatorix suddenly turns, only to have the satisfaction of seeing him fall, clutching a bloody hole in his left arm, before disappearing once more._

_That felt good just watching, after everything that blackguard has put us through._ Commented Thorn, with more than a hint of satisfaction.

_Aye, Thorn, but I can't help but think that we've been dragged into something a lot bigger than us._ Replied Murtagh.

* * *

They stopped when the sun set, and Murtagh was amazed to see they were already in the Hadarac desert.

'We must've flown a helluva long way, and pretty damn fast as well.' Commented Elaina, as she took a drink of water, and looked idly off to the southwest.

Then she frowned. 'Murtagh, what does that look like to you?' Asked Elaina, pointing to a vague shape flying awkwardly towards them.

'Looks something like you when you're flying, only more awkward.' Responded Murtagh after a second.

Thorn looked up from what he was doing, which was cleaning his scales while studying Thelduin in awe, and gazed at what Elaina and Murtagh were looking at.

_He's a persistent one, I can't believe any human, no matter how much changed, could catch up to us._ Said Thorn impressed.

'Who is it?' Asked Elaina.

_That one we picked up yesterday afternoon, Pie? Pei? No, Pew, that's right._ Remembered Thorn, and nodding emphatically.

Murtagh and Elaina watched mutely, as Pew, becoming more unsteady on his wings by the minute, flew closer to the camp, and one kilometre out, landed, behind a dune.

An hour later, while everyone was eating, Thelduin growled a warning, as a haggard, worn-out, dehydrated, and relieved Pew staggered into the camp.

Murtagh and Elaina just stared open mouthed.

Pew gave a tired smile, and a small laugh. 'You're not getting' rid of me that easy, mate.' Said Pew, falling onto his back, already asleep.

Murtagh spent a good half-hour tending to Pew.

The bird-kid had been severely sunburnt, to the level of which Elaina referred to as 'third degree;'

Murtagh also gave Pew some of his own strength, as Murtagh could tell Pew was incredibly weak, mainly due to his captivity, but also due to his long flights, two days in a row.

When Murtagh was finished, Elaina gave Pew a drink of water, then left him to sleep.

'He doesn't give up does he?' Said Murtagh in amazement.

'Apparently not.' Agreed Elaina.

Thelduin shifted, as if uncomfortable, and indicated Pew with one of her talons. _He is loyal, and I think he thinks he owes the two of you for saving his life, other than that, the only explanation I can think of, is that he considers the three of you friends of his, and from what I have seen, he does not seem like the type to simply abandon his friends simply because someone told him to._ Mused Thelduin.

'Damn it.' Muttered Elaina.

Thelduin looked at her oddly. _What is wrong, winged one?_ She asked.

'Pew is annoying as anything, he couldn't take anything seriously if his life depended on it, and if this friend of yours is a wild dragon, our lives _will_ depend on all of us remaining civil, and staying as far away from the line as possible.' Said Elaina despairingly.

_You should be pleased you have such a loyal friend, there aren't many who would follow you into a desert unprepared, with little hope of catching up to stay with you._ Retorted Thelduin.

* * *

Later that night, when Elaina and Murtagh had joined Pew in sleep, Thorn rose, and went over to Thelduin, and sniffed down her side, before pulling back when Thelduin swatted at him with a quiet hiss.

_What was that for?_ Asked Thorn.

_I do not enjoy the attentions of infatuated males, hatchling, if you wish to ask me a question, or wish to learn something of our race, then ask, but do not think I will consent to any advances on your part_ _though_. Replied Thelduin.

_Saphira told me during our second encounter, while Eragon and Murtagh bantered, that we can often judge the intents of others by scent, I just wished to know yours, whether you were leading us into a trap, or planned to enslave us like Galbatorix._ Countered Thorn. _So unless you have something to hide…_

Without warning, Thelduin's tail flicked Thorn across the back of the head.

_If you are accusing me of trickery, I will roast you, however, what you say is true, and I will let you satisfy your curiosity, but if ever you try and scent a dragoness from the front, she'd better be your mate, else you will die. Slowly, and painfully._ Warned Thelduin.

Thorn took the hint, and Thelduin shifted her position so she was laying on her belly.

Thorn sniffed along Thelduin's back, not being interrupted by Aragon's saddle, as Elaina had removed it, at Thelduin's request, so she could sleep comfortably.

When Thorn was done, he pulled away with a satisfied snort.

_Would you share memories of your training with me, Thelduin? Murtagh and I only know what Galbatorix has told us, and as we both know, that traitor's word cannot be trusted, especially by those who are enslaved by him._ Asked Thorn.

Thelduin favoured Thorn with a pitying look.

_I would, but as you said yourself, you are enslaved, so for the good of our race, and the good of Alagaësia, I can't no matter how much I would like to._

Thorn gave a sigh, and laid down, a ways off from Thelduin, and curled up ready to sleep.

Thelduin watched Thorn go.

She felt an attraction to him, akin to the infatuation she'd once had to Morzan's dragon when she and Aragon had studied magic under Oromis.

Years before Galbatorix had arisen as a threat.

But this was more of an attraction.

_I pity him, nothing more._ Thelduin told herself firmly.

_But then, even if we are enemies, it is not his fault, and he has never known a friend other than Murtagh…_ Thelduin swore to herself, then rose from where she had coiled up, and without thinking, approached Thorn.

_Thorn._ Said Thelduin quietly to the dragon.

With a grunt, Thorn stood, and turned around, finding himself face to face with Thelduin.

Thelduin rocked back onto her haunches, raising herself a good six feet above Thorn, and placed her right forepaw on his brow, much like when she'd imparted the knowledge of how to size-shift to Saphira, but this time, something else guided Thelduin, something she couldn't control.

* * *

Murtagh awoke, as he felt powerful magic nearby, and turned t see Thelduin standing over Thorn with her forepaw on his brow.

Then he felt Thelduin wipe aside his barriers, along with Thorn's. _Do not be afraid._ Said Thelduin, but to Murtagh, she seemed distant, as if she was talking in her sleep.

Murtagh felt a massive build-up of power, then it blasted through Thorn, down their link, through him, through his link to the eldunarì Galbatorix had provided him with back in Dras-Leona, and finally down the link of his oaths to Galbatorix, unravelling these as it went.

_I break these bonds, King of Darkness!_ Thelduin mentally roared, and Murtagh passed out as he felt,-finally- his true name shift just from meeting Elaina and Pew, and his experiences sharing memories with Aragon.

* * *

Thelduin came down on her forelegs once more as the magic shifted again, leaving her as she always was.

Thorn looked at Thelduin in awe.

_What did you do?_ Asked Thorn.

_You are free of the oath-breaker-slaughterer's service now, young one, now rest, we are in for a long flight still, until we come to our ancestral home._ Said Thelduin, before settling down, and coiling herself up to sleep.

Thorn coiled himself up next to Thelduin, and draped a wing over her. _Thank you, Thelduin, I am grateful for your gift._ He said.

Thorn felt Thelduin hum in thanks, then, to his surprise, felt her place her head beside his, allowing him to place the hollow of his throat onto the back of her neck, onto her soft mane.

_Breath the free air Thorn, and savour the peace of this place, for soon enough, we shall return to the wrack and ruin of war._

And with that, the two dragons drifted off to sleep.

Thorn's dreams were filled with warmth and hope, and the grey dragoness who had freed him from slavery.

He saw her flying with him, teaching him, and as they were then in the desert.

Thelduin wasn't asleep, merely resting in the fashion of the elves.

She could sleep if she wished, like Aragon, but at that moment, she merely rested, and thought.

The chief one was: _Why am I letting Thorn get so close?_

If there was an answer to the question, it eluded Thelduin, and soon, she did fall asleep, and when Murtagh awoke again in the morning, he would find Thelduin and Thorn coiled as they were, sleeping in quiet companionship.

**Another bugger of a chapter.**

**I couldn't think of what to do here, and then it occurred to me, that at some point, Murtagh and Thorn would have to break free from Galbatorix.**

**So, next chapter will either focus on Hawk and co. winging it to Fienstar, or will plunge straight into the maelstrom of battle.**

**So, review after reading, and I'll see you again soon.**

**Oh, and No One-Liners!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

The _Other_ Rulers of the Skies.

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter**

Hawk and co. flew hard away from the meeting point, eager to get back to the Varden and send whatever was attacking the group that had taken them under their protection running back to wherever they'd come from.

Or at least, that was Hawk's plan-in-a-nut-shell.

Torque was all for finding a nice quiet town in the middle of nowhere and settling down for a month or two.

Telia and Elizabeth were both hesitant about Hawk's plan, but said they'd stay with him.

They flew until dawn, when they were all feeling faint from hunger, and were in need of sleep.

They were well past Dras-Leona and halfway to Feinster.

When they landed, Torque immediately collapsed in a heap panting.

'How is it we can cover so much ground here?' He wondered aloud.

'I guess it has something to do with the magic of this place, I mean, by rights, Saphira shouldn't be able to fly, and we know we could fly back on Earth, so maybe because we're capable of flying there, the ability is amplified here, but really, I've got about as much clue as you do.' Replied Hawk, stretching to prevent a build up of lactic acid in his muscles.

After they'd worked the kinks out of their joints from the marathon flights of the previous night, they quickly gathered firewood, and Hawk lit it with his control over fire.

'That is_ so_ cool Hawk, you get all the luck.' Said Torque enviously.

Hawk gave him a sly look. 'Having my hands melted, wasn't really all that fun you know.' He replied.

'Oh, quit fighting you two, besides, the food's done.' Said Elizabeth, ladling out the thin stew from the cooking pot over the flames.

They ate quickly, before climbing into the trees to sleep.

* * *

They awoke two hours later, and were underway almost immediately, only stopping to relieve themselves.

Then they were on the wing again, Telia and Hawk flying abreast with their dragons, now that they didn't care whether they were seen or not.

Speed was more important than stealth now.

As the sun headed towards afternoon, Feinster came into view.

'Jesus H. Christ.' Breathed Hawk quietly.

The city was in worse shape than when they'd left.

Whole sections of the city were burning, and even from their height, they could still here the clash of weapons, chilling hollow laughter, screams of the injured and dieing, and the occasional bark of a gun being fired.

Add to that that the city's main gate had collapsed, and by the looks of it, been bombed off it's hinges, and you got a war zone that was an eerie cross between a level from _Call of Duty,_ and a medieval war zone.

'Er…Hawk, Galby's dragon is supposed to be black, right?' Asked Torque in a deceptively calm voice.

'Apparently,' replied Hawk distractedly, he was trying to decide where they'd be most needed.

'And Murtagh's dragon is bright red?' Asked Elizabeth in the same tone.

'You saw that for yourself, why?' Asked Hawk in confusion.

'Well I was just wondering, _who the fuck is that,_ then?' Asked Torque with barely contained panic, indicating a huge, maroon dragon,-easily bigger than Saphira,- approaching from the north-east.

Suddenly, the dragon sped up, and headed straight for them.

'Deep shit…' Breathed Hawk, 'we have to get to the city, quickly!' Shouted Hawk, urging his dragon towards the burning city with his mind, aware of Telia doing the same thing for her dragon.

In a scary case of déjà vu, the chase was on.

Only this time, survival wasn't even a shadowy chance.

It was a flight for life.

The four bird kids, and two dragon hatchlings went into shallow dives, pumping their wings hard, to try and maintain the distance they had on their pursuer.

Hawk shot a look of despair at Telia.

_We're gonna have to fight that thing eventually._ He thought at her.

_Maybe this one's friendly?_ Hoped Telia without conviction.

_Friendly my arse, or he'd be going to the city to lend a hand instead of coming after us!_ Replied Hawk, drawing his pistol, as they flew towards the tent city around Feinster.

Hawk looked back to check on the pursuing dragon, and when he looked back ahead, was forced to do an immediate barrel roll to avoid crashing into an inconveniently placed tree.

_Great, even the _scenery _is against me._ Groused Hawk, then he was over the tents, heading straight for the huge hole where the gates were supposed to be.

_Eragon, Saphira, we've got company!_ Shouted Hawk mentally as loud as he could.

Telia and her dragon had split off from Hawk and the others shortly before Hawk had nearly ploughed into the tree.

They were approaching from the south now, and Telia was using the extra distance between her and the mysterious maroon dragon to search for Eragon and Saphira.

Several unsettling psychic blanks caught Telia's attention, and as she looked to the south, her heart sank, and her stomach turned to lead.

A huge aerial _armada_, of creatures Eragon had described to her and Hawk was approaching from the south, and each was being ridden by a creature, either wearing a tattered black cloak, or looking something like a _Gears of War_ berserker crossed with an ogre, with a lolling purple tongue, a raptor-ish beak, and reflective, black, lidless, eyes.

_Err…Eragon, Saphira? You know those Ra'zac things you said were extinct? You missed a few._ Called Telia.

Even as she said it, she knew it was the understatement of the century.

**Yes, I am that much of a bastard.**

**Not only am I pitting these guys against a Forsworn, Galbatorix, AND the Ruinous Powers, I went and found a whole arse-load of Ra'zac and Lethrblaka.**

**But then, I don't want this to be even **_**remotely**_** easy.**

**Review After Reading**

**No One-liners.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Taking Back the Gates

**Disclaimer: See Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Warning: Intense Roran action scenes, blood, gore, and Aragon foul mouthing chaos marauders.**

Six Hours Before Hawk's Arrival…

Fifteen Hours Before Murtagh and Thorn's Release…

Aragon and company materialised with a gunshot _crack!_ outside the buckled gates of Feinster.

'By the Emperor…' Breathed Arcturor, as he saw the gates, pushed inward, towards the city, and buckled on their huge hinges.

Wordlessly, Jarren drew his hammer, and he and Infernia attempted to force the gate open.

He put a huge, underhand smash into one of them, but it didn't budge.

Infernia reared back onto her hind legs and put her forepaws to the gate, and tried to push the gate, but still, it wouldn't budge.

'It's not working Jarren, we're gonna have to melta it.' Said Arcturor, drawing a dull steel oblong, roughly a foot long, and a quarter of a foot wide from his belt.

'Jarren, let Arcturor do this his way, considering how fights go here, and considering how they go in the Imperium, I reckon we better let him have this one so he can cope.' Said Aragon, who'd drawn his sword.

'Ilumëo,' said Eragon, examining Aragon's sword from the side, noting the glyph emblazoned proudly on the blade, 'why would you name a sword 'Truth'?' Asked Eragon.

'The truth cuts better than a knife ever could.' Replied Aragon shortly, before drawing a bulky pistol from his belt, ejecting the magazine and slapping in a different one.

'Let's see how these walking scrap-heaps like dragon-fire bolts.' Muttered Aragon to himself, as Arcturor set the demolition charge at the ruined gates.

'Wait,' said Arya, as Arcturor pulled a remote detonator, 'I sense many of the city's citizens on the other side of the gate, trying to get out.' She said.

Aragon holstered his pistol.

'Then we'll just have to clear them away from the gate.' He said, drawing his staff.

* * *

Roran frantically blocked an axe blow with his battered shield, as another of the tattooed madmen who'd appeared out of nowhere an hour previously charged him, eyes wild with bloodlust.

'Roran!' Screamed Katrina, and Roran shoved the wild-man he was fighting, sending him staggering, before pivoting on the spot, and breaking the face of another of the wild-men that had grabbed Katrina.

He pivoted back, to see his original opponent about to brain him with an axe, only for a huge, thick, grey hand to intercept the axe haft, then for the wild-man's head to be cut off by a backhand cut.

Roran glanced at the urgal who'd just saved his life, and repaid the debt by hammering yet another wild-man in the groin with his hammer, before caving in the back of his skull.

'Thanks again, Yarbog.' Said Roran, as the three of them worked their way backwards, towards the city's main gate.

They continued on for several more tense minutes, only stopping to pick off wild-men who were attempting to break into houses, or aid Varden soldiers or city guards fighting the wild-men.

At one point, they came upon Horst, Albriech, Baldor and Elain, hemmed in by a group of the wild-men, who were menacing them with vicious axes, and being desperately warded off by the three men.

With a coarse bellow, Yarbog and Roran charged the marauders from behind.

Yarbog stabbed one in the back, and broke the neck of a second, before he slammed bodily into a third, then stabbed him through the heart.

Roran bashed in the skull of one wild-man, then breaking the back of a second, before blocking the blow of a third, who was promptly stabbed in the back by Horst, Albriech and Baldor.

'Roran, you just might have saved the lot of us there.' Said Baldor, with a tired grin.

'We should go, more of those wild-men are sure to be about.' Said Yarbog, looking around, as if expecting to see more come charging out of the streets.

'Aye, the urgal speaks sense Roran, we have to get out of the city.' Said Horst, helping Elain to her feet.

They ran on, but before long, their path was blocked by yet more wild-men, who seemed to have set up a choke point.

Roran readied his hammer for another desperate fight, and was aware of Horst, Albriech, Baldor, and Yarbog readying their own weapons.

Three wild-men charged towards them, swinging lethal looking flails, and shouting war cries.

There was a flicker of movement to the left, and one of the wild-men went down with a knife embedded in his neck, a second met a similar fate, but the third, just as he was about to take a swing at Roran, was grabbed from behind by a cloaked figure, and had his throat cut.

The figure threw back it's hood, revealing-

'Birgit!' Exclaimed Horst in shock.

'Since when were you that good at cloak-and-dagger?' Asked Elain in equal surprise.

Birgit shrugged. 'I do what I must to keep my family safe.' She said, then motioned, and her children came out from the alley, led by Nolfavrell, who was sheet white, but had a determined look on his face, and was giving his mother an awed look Roran had seen shortly before they'd stolen the _Dragon Wing_, when Birgit had kicked one of Joed's sailors in the groin, and put a knife to another's throat.

'We're getting close to the main gate, but we should be careful, I've seen warriors, giant men, wearing plate-mail, and shields inscribed with evil runes, I witnessed a few of them fighting, and we don't want to get caught in a fight with them.

'Plate cracks easily enough under a hammer.' Roran reassured Birgit, trying to sound confident as he said it.

'I hope so, Stronghammer.' She said, then they set off once more.

When they reached the gates, they found that it was hemmed in by rank upon rank of wild-men, who'd surrounded a group of Varden soldiers, city guards, and surprisingly, some of Galbatorix's own men, who'd been taken prisoner, and were now fighting to protect their homes.

And behind this grim, stalwart line of fighters, were the citizens of Feinster, and the unarmed Varden women-folk who'd accompanied Nasuada's army.

'We've got no-way through, the gate is buckled beyond moving!' Groaned Nolfavrell in despair.

That was when things got hectic.

* * *

Aragon did a quick head count.

'Two dragons, three riders, an elf, a witch, and an Imperial Inquisitor with an itchy trigger finger.' Said Aragon smoothly.

'Eragon, you, me, Saphira and Arya are going to clear the gateway.' He said.

'Jarren, you, Infernia, Arcturor and Angela are going to fly around the city and lend assistance in wiping out these chaos-worshipping scum-suckers.' Said Aragon with some feeling.

'No, we'll all clear the gates, then we'll split a bit differently, if we go chargin' off with just Angela to smooth over the whole 'exiled rider' thing, we'll end up fightin' our allies as much as our enemies.' Said Jarren quickly.

Aragon shrugged, and grabbed hold of the front of Saphira's saddle, as Arya and Eragon climbed onto her back.

Arcturor and Jarren also clambered onto Infernia's back, while Angela followed Aragon's lead, hanging onto the front of Infernia's saddle one handed, while she held her hûthvir ready in the other.

'Arcturor, if you see any of the defenders break and flee, I forbid you to 'find them wanting'.' Said Aragon, as Infernia and Saphira jumped into the air, and circled back towards the gates.

When they were over the gates, and in the small no-man's land between the chaos marauders and the defenders, Aragon signalled.

'Drop!' He shouted, releasing Saphira's saddle, and beginning to fall towards the fight.

As he did, he selected a track on his Ipod, and set it at a certain point, before hitting 'play' and putting it back in a pouch on his belt.

As he stopped himself from pulping on the flagstones, the piece he'd chosen cut through the noise of battle, as he waded into the marauder horde.

_Looking around there's no fear in your heart,_

_For I know you will never surrender._

_Everyone here raise your eyes to the sky,_

_Now we strike now, and I know we'll fight!_

_Prepare for war!_

'For Vroengard, and freedom everlasting!' Bellowed Aragon, as he disembowelled a marauder, then lowered his weight, and flicked Ilumëo in a three-hundred-and-sixty-degree arc, slaying more of the marauders, as Jarren, Arcturor, Angela, Arya, Eragon, Saphira and Infernia followed Aragon's example and dived into the fighting, reaping a bloody toll wherever they landed.

When Aragon had given himself some elbow room, he called on the winds of magic, delving into the fiery Wind of Aqshy, before focussing it on a thick knot of marauders a little further away from him, and unleashing a firestorm, roasting them in a huge column of fire, and lighting up the gate-yard bright as the noonday sun.

The roar of the firestorm, and the din of battle successfully drowned out the agonised screams of the marauders.

With a few more expert cuts, Aragon was clear of the fighting, and standing facing a small group of Varden fleeing the city.

'Eragon!' Said the lead varden, who was wielding a hammer in relief.

'No, sorry, he's over there-' Aragon gestured with his staff to where Eragon, Saphira and Arya were driving a bloody wedge into one of the marauder horde's flanks, opposite to where Arcturor, Infernia, Angela and Jarren had rallied some of the defenders, and were holding the line.

The leading varden stopped cold, and glared suspiciously at Aragon.

Aragon paid no heed, and ducked under the blow a marauder sent at the back of his head, before pivoting in his crouch and slamming his staff into the marauder's legs, before stabbing him in the heart.

Aragon was up in an instant, and spun, catching the varden's hammer blow on his staff.

'I'm on your side, now, if you want to be helpful, you'll help me clear these chaos marauders away from the gate, then get the civilians to a safe distance so they can be opened.' Said Aragon, to the varden, as he blindly parried the strikes of a duo of marauders who were attempting to kill him from behind.

Aragon sighed in annoyance, turned on his heel, and shoved the marauders back, before pointing his staff at them. '_Tantelagra!' _Yelled Aragon, and the two marauders, along with a mass behind them began dancing an impromptu jig.

The leading varden looked at Aragon in shock.

'That's just a conjurer's trick compared to some of the other things I can do.' Said Aragon, and to prove his point, delved into the Wind of Chamon.

Focussing the power on the jig-dancing marauders, Aragon allowed the dense, metal-based magical wind to reach hurricane force, before unleashing it upon the capering marauders.

There was the groaning grind of rusty gears turning against one another, and the marauders _turned to solid silver!_

Aragon opened his eyes, gave a shuddering breath, and looked dispassionately at his handiwork.

'Hmm…I think I might need to keep working on the Final Transmutation spell, I was aiming to turn them into solid gold.' Remarked Aragon, not nearly fazed about the fact he'd turned roughly fifty, battle-frenzied, chaos-worshipping, wild-men, into unliving statues of solid silver.

He turned to the man with the hammer, noting the looks of utter amazement, and fear upon the assembled varden's faces.

'What? Haven't you seen a rider who could use the Winds of Magic before?' He asked as if it was the most normal and humdrum power in existence.

He was met with stony silence.

'No matter, if you wish to leave the city, I suggest you hang back a bit, that gate is going to be blown out of it's housing after these bastards have been killed, and the civilians set back at a safe distance.' Aragon explained to the assembled, then cocked his head.

'And now, I have to go and bail Eragon out of a hole he's dug for himself,' said Aragon, 'if you'll excuse me…' He turned and with a muttered, '_flipendo,'_ knocked the silver statues aside.

A chaos warrior who'd resisted Aragon's spell charged from among the silver statues, a patch of tarnished black metal amongst pristine, silver that looked like liquid moonlight.

Focusing the Wind of Chamon once more, Aragon gestured to the black armoured giant with Ilumëo, and it was instantly hit by a hail of razor-sharp, scintillating silver slivers, which smashed into the warrior's armour, and turned it molten.

The chaos warrior screamed in awful agony, then fell down dead.

'Heavy armour is more a hindrance than a help when fighting one with power over metal.' Said Aragon with some satisfaction, running out of the forest of silver statues, sheathing Ilumëo, shouldering his staff, and drawing his paired long knives, before charging around the left flank of the defenders, and smashing into the marauder battle line like a one-man army.

* * *

Eragon bisected yet another one of the wild-men, only to have another two step forward to take his place.

If it wasn't for Arya and Saphira, Eragon was sure that he'd already have been overrun and slain.

As it stood, the three of them were surrounded by wild-men wielding flails, axes, and other assorted weapons of the cruellest appearance.

And from the little Eragon could glean from touching the minds of the marauders, they were hell-bent on slaying them for the glory of their dark gods, and so they might ascend to become chaos warriors in full.

Eragon slashed the spiked heads off one flail, before hamstringing the flail's wielder, and gaining himself a moment of respite.

Switching Brisingr to his left hand, Eragon raised his right hand and bellowed: 'Jierda theirra kalfis!'

The drop in his strength was large, but it had the desired effect, as with a sickeningly loud, reverberating _crack!_ the calves and shins of the attacking marauders shattered, pieces of bone spearing through their legs, crippling them even further, and causing them to thrash in agony, creating a living, thrashing, moving barrier that hampered the efforts of the marauders to close with him, Saphira and Arya.

_Aragon, we could do with some help here, I think we might've bitten off a bit more than we can comfortably chew._ Confessed Eragon to Aragon.

_Be there in a moment, just trying to get some people over here to find shelter._ Replied Aragon, sending Eragon a mental image of Roran, Katrina, Horst, Birgit and her children, Albriech, Baldor, Elain, and an urgal from Nar Garzvhog's tribe, who Eragon was fairly sure was named Yarbog.

Two minutes of killing any marauder who got within reach of a sword or burst of fire, and Eragon saw a split form in the marauder back ranks, facing the gate, and not ten seconds later, witnessed Aragon, with Ilumëo in one hand, and an eighteen-inch long wand of willow in the other, come barging out of the thick of the fighting, turn on the spot, and somehow turn the legs of the marauders closest to him to jelly, causing them to wobble around, trying to maintain their balance.

Much to Eragon's surprise, and Saphira's confusion, Aragon sheathed his sword, and pocketed the wand, before drawing a pair of long knives, and begin striking down the marauders he'd just cursed.

One of them got a lucky shot in, and slashed open Aragon's shirt, before having his throat slashed open for his trouble.

In the lull that followed, Aragon tore off his ruined shirt, and pulled off his cloak, throwing the latter onto Saphira's saddle, so he was fighting bare-chested.

Aragon caught Eragon's odd look as he put a spinning back-kick into a marauder's face.

'The shirt would've slowed me down in that state, and the cloak would've been a hindrance in this crush!' Called Aragon, as he kicked a marauder in the throat with the edge of his boot from a standing position, before stabbing a second in the neck when he attempted to rush Aragon from the side, the resultant wound spraying Aragon with hot, thick, arterial blood.

With a feral shout, Aragon vaulted Saphira's tail, and decapitated a marauder that had been about to bury his axe into Saphira's back.

Without slowing, Aragon caught the axe before it hit the ground, and threw it, catching a marauder that had grabbed Arya from behind in the back of the head, and burying it up to the haft in the marauder's brain with a hideous squelching _crack._

The marauder fell sideways, dead, taking Arya with him.

More marauders moved in for the kill, and were met by Aragon, with a long knife in each hand, covered in blood, with a deadly look in his eyes, and a feral, bloody grin on his face.

Most of the marauders surreptitiously backed away, trying to work their way around Saphira, who was causing carnage against the hastily assembled rear-guard, tearing marauders asunder with her claws, roasting them with her fire, sending them flying with sweeps of her paws, or killing them with a swift bite if they weren't expecting it.

One however,-a heavily muscled brute, with an evil, blood-red rune tattooed on his chest, a viscously barbed sword, and a shield that bore an eight pointed star,- stepped forward, and bellowed an unintelligible challenge into Aragon's face.

'What was that ugly?' Enquired Aragon, 'your mother was a poxy whore, and your father was a plague-daemon? Well that explains a lot.' Quipped Aragon, and only just managed to sidestep the vicious retaliatory blow from the marauder.

Aragon's retaliation was just as vicious, but infinitely more elegant and effective.

As he tapped the toe of his boot against the flagstones, a six-inch long steel blade slid out of a concealed sheath in the boot's heel.

Aragon immediately put a thunderous roundhouse kick into the back of the marauder's thigh.

Eragon watched in awe as the blow swept the marauder off of his feet, into the air, before slamming hard into the ground.

Aragon kept the turn up as the marauder was knocked into the air, he kept the spin going, bringing his leg up in front of his face, and as he came back around, facing the marauder after he'd hit the ground, he brought his leg down, leading with the six-inch blade, and _slammed_ it into the marauder's heart, with so much force, that it shattered the marauder's chest cavity, and even cracked the flagstone underneath his heart, not to mention sending a spray of blood flying into the air.

Aragon quickly pulled the blade free, and sheathed it, before engaging another pair of marauders, opening one's abdomen, and spilling his intestines, and completely disembowelling the second, before he'd even struck a blow.

Aragon looked around, and noted that all the marauders now lay dead or dying around the gate yard.

He was drenched in sweat after the exertions of the fight, but he was still breathing easily.

He slid the blades of his knives along one another, cleaning the worst of the gore from them, before returning them to their sheaths at his belts.

He then noticed Eragon looking at him with a look of shock.

'What? Did one of those marauders cut me open?' Asked Aragon in concern.

Eragon shook his head dumbly.

_He just hasn't seen anyone fight like you do before, nor have I when it comes to that._ Revealed Saphira, walking over from the smouldering pile of marauders that had been between them and the gate yard's defenders.

A group composed of city guards, Varden, and Galbatorix's soldiers, along with citizens of the city were approaching hesitantly.

Aragon looked around, and quickly located Arya, before disentangling her from the dead marauder, and helping her to her feet.

'You can certainly fight.' Said Aragon to the elven princess.

'Thank you Aragon, it _is_ Aragon isn't it? The rider who raided the Forsworn's camp near the Ramr river and rescued Oromis, Glaedr, and those dragon eggs?' Quizzed Arya, with a curious frown on her face.

'Don't forget, I saved you as well.' Said Aragon with a small smile, completely oblivious to the fact he was covered in congealed blood, and without a shirt.

What happened next surprised Eragon no end.

Arya pulled Aragon into a tight embrace, and proceeded to kiss him on both cheeks.

Aragon was just as surprised as Eragon, but allowed the contact to last a moment, before saying:

'Uhm…right, Arya, as pleased as I am to see you again as well, we're in the middle of a battle here.' Said Aragon gently, before delicately extricating himself from Arya's embrace, and drawing his wand.

He then pointed it at himself, muttered something to himself, and the gore that had coated him like a second skin a moment before was gone.

Aragon rolled his shoulders, and sighed with relief, before giving the wand another flick, and conjuring a fresh shirt of grey cotton out of nothing.

'How are you doing that?' Asked Eragon in amazement, more to take his mind off of Arya's completely out of character outburst than curiosity, although he was genuinely curious how Aragon was working all this magic and still remaining fresh.

Aragon shrugged as he pulled on the shirt, and Eragon saw a nasty looking scar on his chest, over his heart.

'It's a different brand of magic to the ancient language, it doesn't require the user's own energy to fuel the spell, but it takes a lot more focus, I know a lot of other magic as well, that is far more lethal, but is a lot less reliable.' Answered Aragon, before noticing the defenders.

'Looks like we better go and explain just what's going on here, before Jarren goes and puts his foot in it, or Arcturor gets trigger happy.' Suggested Aragon, before walking off.

_What just happened?_ Eragon asked Arya.

_Galbatorix's worst nightmare._ Answered Arya, with no small amount of vindictive satisfaction.

**Hope everyone enjoyed the opening salvo.**

**I might continue this another chapter, or head back to Thelduin and co. in the desert, looking for the heavy cavalry, but you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Author's Note: ****The bit where Arya questions Aragon about Oromis and Glaedr might change when I get to writing that bit in ****The Tale of the Grey Rider****, but that shouldn't be for a while yet.**

**Thank you to Hideout Writer for reviewing consistently.**

**Review after reading.**

**No One-liners.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

The Mustering of Resistance

**Disclaimer: See Previous Chapter**

**Author's Note: This Chapter heralds the beginning of the end for this story, which I'll probably rewrite sometime in the future.**

**Also, Hideout Writer has started a Fanfiction involving Aragon and Thelduin.**

**This means he's given me a proverbial K-i-t-A to get this chapter done, and explain how that's possible without spoiling any future sequels to this.**

**I highly recommend you give his new story, 'The Infinatus' a look at.**

Aragon lowered Ilumëo as the Chaos Warrior fell headless at his feet.

It had taken the better part of a day, but the city was finally clear of the Chaos vanguard.

He shot a glance at Eragon.

The first free rider in a hundred years was hollow eyed after the horrors of fighting the Chaos warriors and marauders.

The Chaos worshippers had spared neither soldier or civilian in their path, and had taken the heads of many as trophies.

'See what made the traitor's son sick?' Asked Aragon.

Eragon nodded mutely.

Nearby, Arcturor came striding up, with his bolt pistol resting on his shoulder.

'The Chaos scum are no more, we've slain them to the last, although it's cost the Varden lives.' Said the Inquisitor gravely. 'Emperor, give these guys a lasgun each, some proper armour, then let me at any foe you care to name, nothing short of the Emperor himself could stop 'em.' He added impressed.

A mental shout caught Aragon's attention, then another one a few moments later.

_Eragon! Saphira! We've got company! _Came Hawk's panicked shout.

Then:

_Err… Eragon, Saphira? You know those Ra'zac things you said were extinct? You missed a few._ Came Telia's voice at nearly the same time.

The three exchanged glances, then Aragon vanished with a crack, and reappeared a hundred feet in the air, where he remained hovering for a full thirty seconds, before he dropped to the ground again, halting his descent at the last moment.

'Those two are right, Arcturor, shit has hit the fan, Kialandì is coming for us, and he's got an army in tow; a _grand_ army, comprised of Beastmen, Skaven, and Chaos warriors, judging by the banners, I made three Hell-pit Abominations, a Screaming Bell, a Shaggoth and a bodyguard of dragon-ogres, and what looked like a squadron of traitor guard with Sentinels and a trio of Leman Russ Vanquishers.' Said Aragon.

Arcturor paled and pulled a radio from his combat webbing, before keying the frequency for Brian King's radio.

'Eragon, I don't know why you'd think the Ra'zac are extinct, and I don't care, there're two hundred plus of the bastards coming from the south, all three stages of development: Man-eaters, Kull-eaters and Lethrblaka.' Aragon said to Eragon.

Eragon went deathly still and Saphira growled low in her throat.

'Get a message out to Nasuada, _now_, get everyone to gather in the keep, this place is about to become a hot-zone for all things dark and cruel, and I'm about to start calling in the cavalry.' Aragon added as Arcturor put his radio back on his belt.

Without a further word, Eragon nodded, then mounted Saphira and they headed for the keep.

_Demons above and below._ Swore Saphira as they came above the city.

From the North west came flying a great maroon dragon, and on the ground there came a vast horde, interspersed with creatures from the depths of hell marching on the city.

From the south, in the rising sun were bracketed the vast bat-wings of Lethrblaka, each one with many smaller Ra'zac upon their backs, along with giant Ra'zac that looked capable of preying on Kull and the giant fauna of the Beor mountains.

_Aragon wasn't exaggerating, we're in serious trouble, if any one of those threats reach the city, we're doomed._ Said Eragon grimly.

_Focus up there greenie, just do the job Aragon set you, we'll worry about the triple threat._ Said Jarren Miles, he and Infernia were already piling debris at the gate to act as a barricade against the infantry.

With a silent acknowledgement, Saphira angled towards the keep, and Eragon set about devising a way of conveying just how dire things were.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aragon was busy.

He aparated back into the sky, then held himself there with _wingaurdium leviosa_.

Thus free of the danger of falling, Aragon looked to the south, and instructed Telia and her hatchling to get to the ground and head for the keep.

With his above-human eyesight he saw them comply, then tapped into the Wind of Azyr.

Aragon found it grimly ironic that the violent, turbulent and strong winds of the ether present in Fienster at that minute had been caused by the entrance of the Chaos vanguard.

Now it was going to buy them vital time to prepare for the coming storm.

Raising his right arm above his head, Aragon coalesced the winds high in the atmosphere into his hand, then lowered his arm to shoulder height, pointing southward, and with a flicker of thought sent a hurricane-force wind directly at the incoming Ra'zac.

The effect was nearly instantaneous:

The Lethrblaka were buffeted by the wind, and blown backwards by the Wind Blast, dislodging Man-eaters and Kull-eaters alike, and knocking several Lethrblaka out of the sky entirely, dashing them against the earth.

Having thus sent the Ra'zac armada reeling, forcing them to land and wait out the wind-storm, Aragon shifted his attention to the rapidly approaching Forsworn and his corrupted dragon.

To buy himself a couple of minutes so he could find a more effective solution, Aragon sent two spells after the pair:

'_Expulso! Flipendo!'_ Shouted Aragon, gesturing with his staff, and Kialandì's dragon was sent tumbling back through the air.

Thinking quickly, Aragon again summoned a Wind Blast, but held it in check.

This would require his full range of powers and a shitload of luck.

Next, he delved into his ambient powers over the weather, summoning more frigid winds from the stratosphere, before freezing daggers of moisture into razor-sharp hail inside it, and held it in a sphere.

So far, so good. Now for the hard bits.

'Thrysta Vindr.' Said Aragon, compressing a vast quantity of air being syphoned from the stratosphere into a separate ball, this started taxing his strength to maintain, as well as his mind to keep all three air-based spells in check for the moment.

For his fourth resource, Aragon steeled himself and entered the warp.

Clenching his left hand into a claw, Aragon coalesced a portion of the destructive energies of chaos into a hurricane, and fed it with his desire to kill Kialandì.

Aragon bellowed the ancient oath, and summoned the Murderous Hurricane into reality, his breath freezing as it left his mouth, bringing the unnatural storm into existence into a sphere of air a foot across.

This was seriously beginning to tax him now.

_Three left._ Aragon realised in a detached corner of his mind.

Switching to chanting an ancient rite, that led to a crescendo that struck terror into the hearts of all who heard it below,-except Arcturor, Infernia and Miles, who'd heard done by a Blood Wolf Rune Priest with far more powerful results,-and in the space of a moment, more howling winds and a furious blizzard were contained in another, larger sphere of air.

Aragon was forced to allow the six different forces to enlarge, or risk burning out his mind.

He'd have a killer headache later regardless.

For the final warp-power, Aragon tapped the power of all six separate contained storms, and created a roaring climax, unleashing frost-fingered wind-spirits, which immediately went after Khârn, buying Aragon more time still.

With a savage below which sent him hoarse, Aragon unleashed the six other spells he'd held in check, and sent them directly at Khârn, which sent the corrupted dragon careening through the sky back towards the army following in his wake.

He managed to land, but the army was beset immediately by the furious magical tempests Aragon had summoned, and halted in favour of hunkering down.

Drained, Aragon lowered himself back to the ground, where he was met by Brian King.

'Shit Aragon, that was some fancy spell-work up there.' said the up-and-coming dragonologist.

Aragon smiled weakly, and briefly registered that he had tear-tracks of blood down his cheeks.

'Right, whatever, now get me a paracetamol and a flask of faelnìrv.' Said Aragon hoarsely.

A large shadow blocked the dawn light.

'That was reckless Inquisitor, but effective, I have cast a Time Prison around the Dark horde to the north, so you may gather our forces to meet them, the Silver Host is already at the gate, and the Old One knows of our predicament. He says he shall not fail.' Said the caster of the shadow, a giant of a man in blue-grey power armour with a maroon power-backpack.

He had a massive staff in his right fist, capped with a winged skull with extended canines.

'Whatever Voinovich, just keep 'em there. All I need is an hour to muster our forces.' Replied Aragon wearily, before taking a swig from the flask Brian offered him, before popping the a pill in his mouth and taking another swig.

'Now, go to it.' Said Aragon, before getting to his feet.

* * *

Aragon aparated into the clearing five minutes later to find Sarah and Marinæ sound asleep, along with Solembum and Elva.

'Rise and shine princess,' said Aragon loudly, and Sarah jerked awake, along with her dragon partner.

'The war over already?' Asked Sarah.

'No, it's just starting, we're going with the contingency plan, Kialandì opted for a coup-de-grace decapitating strike at the Varden, we're meeting him outside Fienster, and we're drumming him out of this world once and for all.' Said Aragon, fingering Ilumëo's hilt.

'Alright, we'll see you there, be careful Aragon.' Replied Sarah, before she and Marinæ disaparated.

The gunshot sound awoke Elva and Solembum.

'Wanderer.' Said Elva, inclining her head.

'Seer, werecat, I'm taking you to Vroengard, where you'll be out of harm's way.' Said Aragon.

'Nowhere will be out of harm's way should you fail, and even if you succeed, there will be a high price for you, and much heartache.' Replied Elva.

Aragon gave the witch-child a grim smile.

'Nothing ever comes easily, victory least of all.'

He offered his hand, and Elva accepted it, laying her other hand on Solembum.

They disaparated, and a brief eternity later reappeared in the ruins of Dorú Areaba, next to the head of a vast white dragon.

'Master,' said Aragon respectfully, bowing to the great dragon.

_No time for formality Aragon, leave these two here, and awaken Mûnnguldûr and proceed to Fienster, Eragon and I will meet you there, hopefully with an army of shadows in tow._ Replied Bid'Daum.

Thus instructed, Aragon left Elva to stare in awe at the dragon of the first rider.

* * *

Thelduin felt it in her bones.

Something was very wrong.

Her suspicion was confirmed when Aragon aparated above her and dropped into his saddle next to Elaina.

With no further preambles, Thelduin veered into Thorn, and Aragon disaparated, and they appeared at the Blasted Mountain seconds later.

'Before anyone asks, shit hit the fan and we're picking up the pace a bit, now come on,' Said Aragon, jumping from Thelduin's back to the ground.

'What happened?' Demanded Murtagh.

'Kialandì showed up, with an army of evil at his beck and call, along with every Ra'zac that escaped the Rider's attempted eradication.' Explained Aragon shortly. 'No time to adequately explain, we'll probably be arriving in Fienster at the height of an apocalyptic battle to begin with.' Added Aragon, as he lead the group into a ravine.

Five minutes later, they came to a cave hidden deep in the twisting maze of fire-blasted rock that passed as the valley floor.

'Mûnnguldûr, last of the wild dragons, the land is threatened by the darkest of evils, and you are needed to fight in the land's defence, the Scion and Peacemaker summon you, and I beg you as a friend of old to heed the summons, we're lost without your strength.' Said Aragon in the ancient language.

There came a sound of breaking rock, then a huge head appeared out of the cave mouth.

Mûnnguldûr had grown in the century since Aragon had last seen him, but despite their abrupt reappearance, the ancient dragon merely nodded at their coming.

Thelduin briefly caught him up on the present crisis.

_By Ramr's oath._ He swore, before regarding Thorn and Murtagh with suspicion.

_When this is over, then yes, I will uphold the promise I made you a century ago to show you how to enter the Blessed Realm, but after that, we're going to have to sit down and catch up, obviously much has happened these past hundred years, and you have had many a fine adventure since our last meeting_. Said Mûnnguldûr in a voice that suggested he was miffed at the need for such haste so soon after waking up from his sleep, which he'd apparently maintained since the previous mating season.

'Well,' said Elaina, checking to see if the clip in her M4 was full, 'the sooner we get there the better, let's step too.'

'I couldn't have said it better myself.' Said Aragon, and before Thorn or Murtagh could protest, Aragon had disaparated with them all in tow.

**So, I'll tie this up in a couple of chapters time.**

**Keep watching, this'll be interesting to be sure.**


End file.
